Pasión de Diamante
by luxy1985
Summary: Serena Tsukino era una diseñadora de joyas neoyorquina que luchaba por abrirse camino, El príncipe Darien Chiba era frío, implacable y calculador, convencido de que Serena no era más que una cazafortunas que se había acostado con él sólo para lograr un encargo importante; ahora busca venganza, si quiere diseñar el collar para la reina deberá compartir su cama...
1. Argumento

**Hola chicas les traigo la 2da. historia de la casa real de Karedes, espero que les guste, la escritora es Sandra Marton y Sailor Moon es de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo adapto las historias por pura diversión, un beso. Isa XD**

Pasión de diamante

Casa Real de Karedes

Sandra Marton

Argumento:

_Una familia real dividida por el orgullo y la sed de poder volverá a unirse gracias al amor y a la pasión_

Serena Tsukino era una diseñadora de joyas neoyorquina que luchaba por abrirse camino en el mundo de la joyería, y había llegado a Aristo con la intención de conseguir aquel contrato. El príncipe Darien Chiba era frío, implacable y calculador. Estaba convencido de que Serena no era más que una cazafortunas que se había acostado con él sólo para lograr que le adjudicaran el encargo. Ahora Darien buscaba venganza. Si Serena quería diseñar el collar para la reina, tendría también que compartir su cama. Sería su amante, pero en la vida de un príncipe jamás habría lugar para una mujer como ella... ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría el príncipe millonario en darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de su amante embarazada?

La Casa Real de Karedes

Muchos años atrás hubo dos islas gobernadas como un solo reino, el reino de Adunas. Sin embargo, las terribles disputas y rivalidades familiares hicieron que el reino acabara dividido. A partir de entonces las islas, Aristo y Calista, se gobernaron por separado, se dividió el diamante de la corona, llamado Stefani, en recuerdo de la contienda familiar, y se colocó cada mitad en una corona.

Cuando el rey dividió el reino, dándole una isla a su hijo y la otra a su hija, pronunció estas palabras:

_«Gobernaréis la isla que os corresponda para velar por vuestros súbditos y darle lo mejor al reino, pero es mi deseo que con el tiempo estas dos joyas, al igual que las islas, vuelvan a unirse. Aristo y Calista son más bellas y poderosas formando una sola nación: Adamas»._

Ahora el rey Armando Chiba de Aristo acaba de morir y el diamante de coronación de la isla ha desaparecido. Los aristianos no se detendrán ante nada para conseguir recuperarlo, pero el despiadado rey jeque de Calista les pisa los talones.

Hay que encontrar la joya, ya sea mediante la seducción, el chantaje o el matrimonio. A medida que se desarrollen las historias, saldrán a la luz los secretos y pecados del pasado y el deseo, el amor y la pasión entrarán en conflicto con el deber real. ¿Quién descubrirá a tiempo que lo único que puede volver a unir el reino de Adamas es la inocencia y pureza de cuerpo y corazón?


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Al príncipe Darien Chiba, segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono del reino de Aristo, no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar.

De hecho, nunca le sucedía. ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para hacer esperar a un hombre como él?

Su propio padre, pensó Darien con un suspiro de resignación mientras pasaba por décima vez frente a la chimenea de mármol que había en la habitación contigua a la sala de trono. Las manecillas del reloj francés situado sobre la repisa de la chimenea daban las seis. Le habían dicho que el Rey lo recibiría a las cinco y media, pero Armando no era conocido precisamente por su puntualidad, ni siquiera con sus hijos.

La reina Neherenia lo había descrito como «una lamentable costumbre», pero Darien no era tan amable. Conocía bien a su padre y estaba seguro de que la impuntualidad crónica de Armando no era más que una manera sutil de recordarle a todo el mundo, incluyendo a su familia, que, aunque ya no era joven, seguía siendo el rey.

Sin duda, también era ése el motivo por el que le había pedido que se reuniera con él allí, en un lugar tan formal y no en la cómoda e íntima zona privada de palacio.

Así eran las cosas y de nada servía cuestionarlas. Armando era un soberano más que competente; dirigía bien el pueblo de Aristo, pero siempre había sido muy distante con su esposa y sus hijos. Darien no tenía ninguna objeción al respecto. Quizá a los seis o siete años habría agradecido una muestra de cariño o que su padre lo hubiese tratado con menos formalidad, pero ahora ya tenía treinta y uno y había conseguido su propio éxito al ganar para el reino de Aristo un mayor reconocimiento internacional y mayor cantidad de recursos.

No necesitaba ninguna muestra de cariño por parte de su padre. El cariño era para los perros o los gatos, no para los hombres adultos.

Miró al reloj una vez más

Aunque comprendía el motivo, odiaba que le hicieran esperar. Era irritante y poco práctico. La reunión con su padre no duraría mucho, lo sabía por experiencia. Acababa de volver de un viaje de negocios al Extremo Oriente y Armando querría simplemente saber si todo había ido bien, si había conseguido sumar más bancos y empresas a la impresionante lista de los que ya operaban en Aristo, pero no querría escuchar los detalles.

Lo único que importaba eran los resultados, ése el lema de Armando. Cómo se lograran esos resultados carecía de relevancia.

A Darien le parecía bien. No necesitaba que le dieran palmaditas en la espalda. Lo que ocurría era que si el Rey le hacía esperar más tiempo, llegaría tarde a la ciudad.

Claro que eso tampoco importaba.

Su nuevo Ferrari no tardaría en recorrer las estrechas carreteras que zigzagueaban por los acantilados del Mediterráneo. Y si llegaba al Grand Hotel de Elloss, donde debía recoger a esa mujer, ella no protestaría.

Una pequeña sonrisa le curvó los labios.

¿Para qué ser modesto? Se le daba bien todo aquello que le gustaba. Las mujeres hermosas, los coches deportivos, el bacará y el enorme imperio empresarial que había creado en Aristo y Nueva York.

La sonrisa desapareció.

En realidad, últimamente no le había ido tan bien con las mujeres.

Eso no significaba que no tuviera todas las que pudiera desear. La mujer que lo esperaba esa noche era una supermodelo. La había conocido cuando ella estaba haciendo una sesión fotográfica para la portada de Vogue en el casino de Elloss, justo cuando él llegaba a una reunión con el director; se había detenido a admirar a la esbelta rubia que posaba en la escalinata de mármol, vestida con un traje de seda que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Sus miradas se habían encontrado. Él había sonreído y, sin dudarlo un momento, ella había bajado los escalones, contoneando las caderas y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas del fotógrafo.

—Hola —había susurrado al llegar a su lado, con una sonrisa que estaba costándole diez mil dólares por hora a algún publicista—. Estoy libre esta noche, y me encantaría que también lo estuviera Su Alteza.

Darien le había dicho que debía viajar a Tokio esa misma tarde, pero que estaría de vuelta al cabo de tres días.

—Llámadme —le había pedido la modelo.

Eso era lo que había hecho él nada más levantarse esa mañana. ¿Qué hombre no habría hecho lo mismo? Era una mujer impresionante. Sabía que antes de que acabara la noche la tendría en la cama del apartamento que tenía en la ciudad...

¿Y qué?

Era una tontería, pero así estaban las cosas. Una mujer sexy, una aventura ardiente y lo único que se le ocurría era «¿y qué?». Se acostaría con la modelo y, cuando llegara la mañana, ella trataría de convertir una aventura de una noche en un romance.

Él buscaría la manera más suave de hacerle saber que no le interesaba la idea.

En los últimos tiempos había adquirido la costumbre de poner fin a los romances antes de que hubieran empezado siquiera. Le gustaba el sexo y le gustaban las mujeres. Su tacto, su aroma, su compañía. Lo que ocurría era que últimamente parecía incapaz de concentrarse en una sola. Desde hacía semanas, iba de una a otra sin parar.

Sabía perfectamente que a muchos hombres les parecería emocionante. A él, sin embargo, no.

No porque creyera en las relaciones duraderas. Un mes o dos. Tres como máximo, eso era lo que aguantaba antes de hacer lo que debía: enviarles un regalo carísimo y pasar a otra cosa.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso.

En los últimos meses la única parte del plan que había cumplido era lo de pasar a otra cosa.

Sus hermanos lo habían notado y habían empezado a burlarse de lo que describían, eufemísticamente, como «ansias de conocer mundo». Incluso sus hermanas participaban en las bromas; Rei, a distancia, desde París, y Hotaru, con dramáticos suspiros y diciendo: «Pobre Darien. No encuentra una mujer a la que amar».

Por supuesto no era así. No iba a explicarles la diferencia entre el amor y el sexo, pero, evidentemente, el amor no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello. Por supuesto que no. El amor era una de esas cosas de las que hablaba la gente a pesar de que no existía.

Un mito. Un mito tan imaginativo como aquéllos en los que habían creído sus ancestros griegos y romanos en el pasado.

Lo que la gente llamaba «amor» no era más que una reacción hormonal; aunque no podía decir que sus padres hubieran acabado juntos por nada hormonal. En su caso había sido por necesidad. Por perpetuar un nombre y una estirpe que existían desde hacía siglos, ése era el destino de la realeza.

Sin duda, cuando llegara el momento, le ocurriría lo mismo a Zafiro, como heredero al trono. Zafiro podría elegir a la mujer con la que deseaba casarse, al fin y al cabo estábamos en el siglo veintiuno, si bien dicha mujer formaría parte de una restringida lista de jóvenes aceptables.

Darien, segundo en la sucesión, sufriría algo menos de presión, aunque era consciente de que tenía la responsabilidad de elegir una esposa adecuada y traer al mundo hijos que llevaran su nombre. Formaba parte de sus obligaciones como miembro de la casa Karedes. Sólo exigiría que su futura esposa fuera atractiva; no esperaba más aparte de eso. Compañía, pasión..., todo eso lo encontraría en una amante. Sería discreto; jamás haría nada que pudiera ofender a la mujer con la que se casara, pero su esposa tendría que comprender que su obligación era darle hijos.

Ninguno de los dos haría la tontería de buscar amor. Bastaría con que fueran discretos en sus aventuras extraconyugales.

Darien dejó de caminar de un lado a otro, hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y clavó la mirada en el enorme escudo de armas que había colgado sobre la chimenea.

Había habido una mujer hacía años. Una muchacha en realidad. Él había creído... No importaba lo que él hubiera creído, lo que importaba era lo que había creído ella, que podría embrujarlo con sus besos, sus caricias y sus susurros. Él entonces no era más que un muchacho, un joven gobernado por cierta parte de su anatomía que nada tenía que ver con el cerebro. Afortunadamente había descubierto la verdad a tiempo y había actuado en consecuencia.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a dejar que otra mujer lo empujara a la autocomplacencia, que le hiciera olvidar que un hombre siempre debía ver más allá de la hermosura femenina para descubrir qué pretendía realmente una mujer.

Hasta esa noche hacía dos meses.

Una noche en la que una desconocida se había echado en sus brazos. Con aquel rostro en el que parecía resplandecer la inocencia, ella había acercado su boca a la de él, había entreabierto los labios, había aceptado su lengua y el mundo entero había desaparecido a su alrededor. Hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Darien había descubierto que todo había sido una mentira.

—Príncipe Darien.

No sólo una mentira. Apretó los dientes. Había sido un timo, un fraude, una estafa de primera magnitud en la que había caído como un tonto.

—¿Alteza? El Rey y la Reina solicitan su presencia.

Ella no se había salido con la suya. Él había hecho como si no supiera nada del engaño y había fingido, igual que lo había hecho ella el día anterior. Había vuelto a llevársela a la cama a plena luz del día. Se había acostado con ella una vez más y después, cuando yacía exhausta debajo de él, había visto cómo sus ojos se llenaban de sorpresa al oírle decir que sabía quién era y lo que pretendía. Le había dejado muy claro que lo único que obtendría de aquel juego despreciable sería una derrota.

Y la había echado de allí.

El incidente había significado tan poco para él que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de aquella mujer. A pesar de sus tretas, el vencedor había sido él. Había disfrutado de horas y horas de sexo increíble, aunque ahora sabía que había sido sólo eso, sexo; seguidas por una dulce venganza que había puesto todo en su sitio.

—¿Alteza? Sus majestades lo recibirán ahora. ¿O quizá no?

En los últimos meses no sólo había estado con muchas mujeres; había habido mucho de todo. Había hecho un sinfín de kilómetros en los aviones privados de la familia para ir de sus oficinas de Nueva York y Aristo a las Bermudas, las Bahamas, las islas Vírgenes, Florida, México y, más recientemente, también a Japón. Todos habían sido viajes muy provechosos, pero le habían impuesto un ritmo de vida desenfrenado. De día, reuniones y de noche, bacará, póquer...

Y sexo.

¿Sería posible que hubiera pasado los últimos meses yendo de país en país y de cama en cama intentando borrar los recuerdos de una noche en la que había estado muy cerca, todo lo cerca que podía estar un hombre, de dejar que una mujer lo utilizara?

—Señor. El Rey y la Reina lo esperan.

Darien parpadeó. Artemis, el mayordomo de su padre, lo observaba con evidente tensión y, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, llevaba ahí un rato.

—Gracias, Artemis. _Efkaristo_.

¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —Sí, sí, perfectamente. Sólo estaba un poco distraído —Darien consiguió esbozar una sonrisa—. Me espera una dama en la ciudad. Ya comprendes. Artemis se permitió sonreír también.

—Estoy seguro de que la dama estará encantada de esperar, señor —dijo, al tiempo que se retiraba con una reverencia para dejarlo pasar a la sala del trono.

Sus padres no estaban solos.

Había unos cuantos ayudantes alrededor de su padre, que estaba sentado al escritorio y rodeado de papeles. Su madre se encontraba sobre la tarima del trono, rodeada también de doncellas que sujetaban sobre su cuerpo varias telas de seda mientras una costurera, sentada en el suelo, hacía lo que fuera que hacían las mujeres con todas esas enormes cantidades de tela.

A punto estuvo de sonreír.

A pesar de la elegante fastuosidad del lugar, los frescos de las paredes, el techo decorado por un maestro del siglo dieciséis y los iconos bizantinos, en aquel momento parecía más la caótica sala de estar de una familia normal que el salón en el que se celebraban las ceremonias más formales del reino. Su padre levantó la cabeza.

—Aquí estás —dijo en un tono que habría hecho pensar que había sido él quien había tenido que esperar—. Bueno, ¿qué piensas? Darien enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre los planes, claro —Armando dio un golpe con la mano abierta a los papeles que se extendían sobre la mesa—. ¿Queremos que tenga un tema o no?

No, pensó Darien, aquello no podría ser la sala de estar de nadie normal, más bien era el refugio de un loco.

—¿Un tema para qué? —preguntó con cautela. Armando se puso en pie de un salto, lo que ahuyentó a sus ayudantes.

—¡Para la fiesta de celebración del sexagésimo cumpleaños de tu madre, por supuesto! ¡Si no llevaras todo un mes haciendo Dios sabe qué, sabrías lo que pasa a tu alrededor!

—Vamos, Armando —padre e hijo miraron a la Reina, que les sonrió a ambos—. Ya sabes que Darien ha estado muy ocupado convenciendo a los extranjeros de que nuestro país es el lugar perfecto para invertir. Y estoy segura de que lo ha conseguido, ¿no es así, Darien?

Darien sonrió y fue hacia su madre. Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Madre. Te he echado de menos.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bien —respondió Darien sin dejar de sonreír—. Hemos atrapado a muchos extranjeros con visión de futuro.

—¿Lo ves, Armando? —con un solo gesto, Neherenia despidió a todas las doncellas y bajó de la tarima con elegancia—. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, Darien.

—Yo también me alegro de estar aquí —Darien señaló a las mujeres que estaban recogiendo las telas—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Acabo de decírtelo —intervino Armando con impaciencia—. Son los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu madre. Pensé que lo mejor sería ultimar los detalles aquí, en la sala del trono, que es donde se celebrará la parte más formal de la ceremonia. ¿No es cierto, caballeros?

Los ayudantes asintieron.

—Queremos estar seguros de que todo sale como debe ser.

Al ver asentir de nuevo a los ayudantes, Darien pensó en las gallinas que picoteaban los granos del suelo a los pies de su dueño, tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas, Darien? ¿Qué tema podríamos utilizar para la fiesta? ¿La importancia de nuestro país en la antigüedad, la época de las Cruzadas, el Imperio Otomano? Todo ello, como bien sabes, es parte de nuestra historia familiar.

¿A quién le importaba? Lo importante era el sesenta cumpleaños de su madre, no el linaje de su padre.

—Cualquiera de ésos estaría muy bien —dijo Darien suavemente, dedicando una mirada a su madre—. Algo grande y llamativo, para que no digan que sólo se hacen fiestas espectaculares en Calista.

Vio cómo su madre reprimía una sonrisa. La más mínima mención a Calista, que en otro tiempo había formado el reino de Adamas junto con Aristo, bastaba para enfurecer a su padre.

—Espectacular —repitió Armando frunciendo el ceño.

—Exacto —Darien meneó la cabeza—. No comprendo por qué dieron tanta cobertura al cumpleaños de la reina de Inglaterra, si fue muy discreto. ¿No crees, madre?

—Tienes razón, hijo —repuso la Reina con total inocencia—. Yo tampoco lo comprendo. Toda la prensa y la televisión centrada en Isabel y la familia real... con una celebración tan sencilla.

El Rey no tardó en responder con un resoplido.

—¿Qué hay que comprender? O se tiene la virtud de la sencillez o no se tiene —miró los papeles que llenaban el escritorio y los observó durante varios segundos, luego los tiró todos al suelo de un manotazo—. Acabo de elegir el tema de la fiesta, Neherenia. La llegada de la primavera. Me lo imagino perfectamente: grandes macizos de flores, el servicio de mesa veneciano, en tonos amarillos y verdes claros... Y tú, la reina, con un vestido rosa pálido, del mismo color que el diamante de la corona de Aristo.

«Gracias», dijo Neherenia a su hijo moviendo los labios. Darien le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Suena muy bien —dijo con recato.

—¿Bien? Será magnífico, sobre todo cuando aparezcas con el collar que voy a mandar hacer como regalo de cumpleaños. Podríamos añadirle un broche...

—Nada de broches —opinó la Reina—. No sería apropiado llevar un collar y un broche.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió su esposo, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto—. Habla con el artesano.

—Es una diseñadora de joyas —lo corrigió Neherenia.

¿Diseñadora? Darien frunció el ceño y recordó la media docena de diseñadores de joyas de todo el mundo que habían sido seleccionados e invitados a Aristo para conocer a sus padres. ¿Había alguna otra mujer en el grupo? Él sólo recordaba una.

Pero claro, pensó con tristeza, ése había sido precisamente el plan, que el príncipe quedara tan hechizado con ella, que intercediera para que fuera la elegida y no viera a ninguna otra.

Además, ¿qué había querido decir su padre con que encargaría el collar? El encargo se había hecho hacía ya varias semanas.

—¿No estás de acuerdo, Darien?

Darien miró a su padre.

—¿Qué, padre? Perdona, no te he oído.

—Digo que no importa lo que sea esa mujer. Diseñadora, artesana... Sólo tiene que darse cuenta de lo importante que es el encargo. ¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía? —preguntó de pronto a todos los presentes y, con una sola palmada, hizo desaparecer a la costurera y a todas las doncellas—. Tendrá que tenerlo muy en cuenta, Neherenia.

La Reina asintió.

—Estoy segura de que así lo hará.

—Espero que tengas razón porque me pareció demasiado joven.

No comprendía nada. Sus padres se referían a una mujer, a una diseñadora joven... De pronto todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión.

No. No podían referirse a ella. No podía ser Serena Tsukino. Sí, claro que recordaba su maldito nombre. ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo? Ningún hombre que hubiera sido víctima de semejante estafa habría podido olvidar el nombre de la estafadora.

—No pudo parecerte nada, Armando —le dijo Neherenia con dulzura—. No tuvimos el placer de conocerla, ¿recuerdas? Nos envió una nota para informarnos de que estaba enferma. Pero nosotros ya habíamos visto los dibujos de la señorita Tsukino y...

Darien sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Respiró hondo y trató de hablar con calma.

—¿Serena Tsukino? Pero si dijisteis que le habíais hecho el encargo a una casa francesa.

—Así fue, pero resulta que el propietario falleció poco después y ha dejado la empresa inmersa en todo tipo de litigios —Neherenia agarró a su hijo del brazo—. Ya sé que es todo muy rápido y la señorita Tsukino ni siquiera sabe aún qué vamos a pedirle que haga el diseño.

—Por eso es tan urgente ese viaje a Nueva York, Darien.

Darien miró a su padre.

—¿Qué viaje a Nueva York?

—Tienes que ir a ver a esa Tsukino para informarla de nuestra decisión.

—Lo que quiere decir tu padre —intervino la Reina—... es que vas a explicarle lo sucedido a la señorita Tsukino y a pedirle que tenga la generosidad de aceptar el trabajo con tan poca antelación.

Otro resoplido por parte del Rey.

—Va a dar saltos de alegría.

—Puede que no —sugirió la Reina—. Es muy apresurado y los verdaderos artistas suelen ser muy sensibles con estas cosas. Puede que a la señorita Tsukino no le guste ser plato de segunda mesa.

¿Sensibles? Darien habría querido echarse a reír. Esa Serena Tsukino no tenía absolutamente nada de sensible.

—Tú eres el diplomático de la familia —dijo el Rey, yendo al grano—. Todas esas negociaciones con las empresas que has ido atrayendo a la isla en los últimos años...

Aquello era lo más cerca que estaría nunca su padre de hacerle un cumplido, pero no bastaba para que fuera a ver a Serena Tsukino para ofrecerle la oportunidad de su vida.

—Me encantaría ayudar —dijo Darien resueltamente—, pero tengo compromisos muy urgentes aquí en la isla. Estoy seguro de que puede ir otro...

—No —replicó Armando tajantemente—. Tú tienes oficinas y un apartamento en Nueva York. Conoces la ciudad y sabes cómo funciona todo allí. Eres el más indicado para tratar con Tsukino y asegurarte de que el collar esté a tiempo.

Nada de cumplidos. Era una orden. La mujer que prácticamente se había vendido para conseguir aquel encargo que tanto deseaba iba a hacerse con él por ser la mejor alternativa. Era irónico, casi increíble.

—Había otros diseñadores —recordó—. ¿No podría hacerlo alguno de ellos?

—A mí me gustó el trabajo de la señorita Tsukino desde el principio —le confesó su madre al tiempo que le estrechaba el brazo—. Acepté la decisión de tu padre por deferencia, pero ahora que los franceses han fallado...

Darien miró a la Reina. Sabía que su padre no tardaría mucho en elegir a otro. Neherenia era tan comedida como su marido irascible, tan amable como Armando severo. Él siempre había tenido la sensación de que su madre no había tenido la vida que habría imaginado

Él no había pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado entre internados y tutores, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera muchísimo. Y si lo que deseaba para su cumpleaños era una joya diseñada por Serena Tsukino...

—¿Darien? —lo llamó su madre suavemente—. ¿Te parece que es un error?

Darien le echó el brazo por los hombros a su madre y la abrazó.

—Lo que creo es que debes tener todo lo que desees por tu cumpleaños.

Su madre sonrió, resplandeciente.

—Gracias.

—Deberías darme las gracias a mí —protestó el Rey y le dedicó a su mujer algo parecido a una sonrisa cariñosa—. Soy yo el que va a encargar el regalo.

La Reina se echó a reír. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y luego alargó el brazo para agarrarle la mano a su esposo.

—Gracias a los dos —los miró ambos—. ¿Mejor así? —Muy bien —respondió Darien.

Eso fue lo que se repitió una y otra vez durante el interminable vuelo de Aristo a Nueva York. Todo iba a salir bien.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Todo iba a salir bien.

Perfectamente bien, se dijo Serena con cansancio cuando el tren se detuvo en la parada de la Spring Street.

No importaba que el hombre que llevaba al lado oliera a ajo, ni que los pies estuvieran matándola después de llevar todo el día metidos en unos Manolos de tacón de aguja. Podía fingir que la lluvia no le había arruinado el alisado de cabello que le habían hecho en Chez Panache por trescientos dólares y le había dejado la maraña de rizos rubios de siempre, o que no estaba a punto de caer enferma por culpa de una gripe o de algo que se le parecía sospechosamente.

Sí, definitivamente todo iba a salir bien. Y si no... si no...

El tren pegó un frenazo poco antes de abandonar la estación. El señor Ajo se le echó encima y, al caer de lado, Serena sintió que se le rompía un tacón.

Se le vino una palabra a los labios, una palabra impropia de una dama. Claro que en aquellos momentos no se sentía como una dama precisamente. Se mordió los labios y, en lugar de decir la palabra en voz alta, la vio escrita en grandes letras de neón. Se dio cuenta de que sólo una loca trataría de encontrar el tacón en el suelo de un vagón abarrotado de gente.

Adiós a sus Manolos Blahnik. Adiós a su peinado de Chez Panache. Adiós a Joyas de Serena.

No, de eso nada. No iba a permitirse pensar así. ¿Qué había aprendido en aquella clase de control del estrés? Bueno, en realidad no había asistido a la clase exactamente; en su vida no había tiempo para cosas como asistir a clase, pero había leído la descripción del curso por Internet...

Vivir en el presente.

Ésa era la clave.

Debía reducir y controlar el estrés concentrándose en el presente, en el momento, lo que quería decir... «¡Maldita sea!». Quería decir que el tren se había detenido en su parada.

—Disculpe. Perdón. ¡Tengo que salir!

Se abrió camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a las puertas justo cuando comenzaban a cerrarse, lo que la obligó a lanzarse al andén. Las puertas se cerraron, el tren reanudó la marcha y la gente se dirigió hacia las escaleras, arrastrándola.

Subir los escalones que conducían a la calle con un zapato diez centímetros más bajo que el otro fue una experiencia interesante. ¿Por qué hacían zapatos con semejantes tacones? Mejor aún, ¿por qué se había comprado ella dichos zapatos? ¿Porque les gustaban a los hombres? Era cierto que les gustaban, pero ésa no era la razón por la que los había comprado. No había ningún hombre en su vida; ni siquiera podía imaginar que fuera a haberlo en un tiempo después de lo que le había ocurrido en Aristo hacía dos meses.

El príncipe. El príncipe de la oscuridad, así era como había empezado a llamarlo.

¿Y ahora por qué se acordaba de él?, pensó con rabia. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo pensando en él o en aquella noche? No había sido más que una pesadilla. Se odiaba por ello y seguramente se odiaría toda la vida, aunque ni la mitad de lo que lo odiaba a él.

No tenía ningún sentido.

Aristo y el encargo que tanto había deseado, y que había perdido por culpa de él, habían quedado atrás. Debía concentrarse en el presente, en convencer a tiendas como L'Orangerie de que debían comprar sus diseños.

Por eso, pensó con tristeza, por eso era por lo que se había puesto aquellos zapatos y por lo que se había gastado una fortuna en un estúpido alisado, un dinero con el que podría haber comprado el hilo de oro para hacer los pendientes que acababa de diseñar. Prácticamente había suplicado al jefe de compras de L'Orangerie para que se reuniera con ella. ¿Y todo para qué?

Para nada, pensó mientras caminaba por la acera. Para volver a casa cojeando bajo una lluvia que empezaba a convertirse en nieve.

El mal tiempo, unido al hecho de que era viernes, hacía que mucha gente saliera antes de la oficina. La calle estaba atestada, pero claro, aquello era Manhattan. Lo bueno era que, precisamente porque estaba en Manhattan, casi nadie la miraba.

De todos modos se sentía ridícula, cojeando de esa manera.

«Sí, Serena, pero al menos no se te ha roto el tacón cuando ibas por la Quinta Avenida, de camino a la reunión con el de L'Orangerie».

Le habría causado una gran impresión.

Claro que tampoco habría importado mucho.

El jefe de compras de L'Orangerie había sido lo bastante amable como para aguantar toda la comida y lo bastante sincero para decirle desde el comienzo que no iban a comprar sus diseños.

—Me gustan, señorita Tsukino —le había dicho—. Me gustan mucho, pero a nuestros clientes no les dice nada su nombre. Quizá cuando se haya dado a conocer un poco más...

Serena resopló de manera poco elegante al dar la vuelta a la esquina. ¿Cuánto más debía darse a conocer? Después de ganar el premio Caligari, había vendido algunos diseños a Tiffany 's, a Harry Winston, a Barney's. Todo eso se lo había dicho al jefe de compras y él le había contestado que lo sabía, pero que su peso en aquellos lugares era insignificante comparado con diseñadoras como Paloma Picasso o Elsa Peretti.

Quizá no hubiera muchas piezas suyas expuestas al público. Quizá las tiendas no la anunciaran a toda página en el New York Times y en las grandes revistas de moda. Bueno, quizá no la anunciaran en absoluto. Sin embargo, había vendido piezas a los mejores, eso era lo que importaba. Además, las joyas que ella diseñaba eran más originales que ese falso acento francés con el que el director de compras trataba de ocultar que se había criado en Brooklyn.

Había estado a punto de decírselo.

Por suerte, el sentido común había hecho que, en lugar de hablar, se llenara la boca de ensalada. No podía permitirse el lujo de insultar a un comprador de joyas tan importante. El mundo en el que pretendía entrar era muy pequeño y la gente hablaba. Insultar a uno de sus porteros habría sido como pegarse un tiro sólo para ver si la pistola funcionaba.

Además, tenía razón.

Había tenido muchísima suerte de vender esas piezas a tiendas tan importantes. ¿Quién sabía si volvería a vender alguna otra? Haber perdido el encargo del rey de Aristo había sido un tremendo revés.

Cuando una podía añadir en su tarjeta de visita la frase «por encargo de Sus Majestades el rey Armando y la reina Neherenia de Aristo», tenía el mundo en sus manos.

Pero ella había perdido la oportunidad de que eso ocurriera.

Para ser exactos, un hombre le había arrebatado dicha oportunidad. Un hombre que la había seducido y luego la había echado de su cama como si fuera una prostituta barata.

—Para ya —se dijo a sí misma. ¿Por qué pensar ahora en eso? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con el pasado? Era inútil.

Giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, bajó la calle y por fin, ahí estaba, su edificio. Bueno, no era suyo, sólo era el edificio en el que vivía. Y trabajaba. Eso era lo mejor de tener alquilado un loft; había espacio más que suficiente para dormir, comer y, sobre todo, para trabajar.

Si podía seguir trabajando.

Porque el verdadero problema era que estaba endeudada hasta el cuello.

El alquiler del loft suponía miles de dólares al mes. El oro, la plata, las piedras preciosas y semipreciosas con las que trabajaban también costaban miles de dólares. Sólo tenía un empleado a su cargo, Kelvin, pero tenía que pagarle el sueldo todas las semanas. Y había empleado horas y horas de su tiempo en diseñar algo que pudiera ser un regalo de cumpleaños para la reina de Aristo; así que había tenido que pedir prestada una pequeña fortuna para hacer frente al alquiler y a las facturas, y para poder dejar de lado otros proyectos mientras dedicaba todo su tiempo a aquel diseño para el concurso.

Todo había sido inútil. Completamente inútil.

Había quedado entre los tres finalistas. Habían sido invitados a Aristo, donde se anunciaría el ganador en una ceremonia, pero había perdido la oportunidad de ser ella la ganadora en una sola noche. Una absurda noche.

Unas cuantas horas habían bastado para quebrar todas sus esperanzas y sus sueños, para que se sintiera más humillada de lo que se había sentido nunca, aunque lo cierto era que ella tenía toda la culpa. No era culpa del hombre que la había seducido.

Darien, el príncipe de Aristo, sólo había demostrado lo que ella ya sabía: lo único que querían los hombres de las mujeres era sexo. Era imperdonable que precisamente ella hubiese olvidado esa cruda realidad y se hubiese dejado llevar por un momento de debilidad. Totalmente imperdonable.

Una vez una mujer le había calentado la cama, ningún hombre querría nada más. Si ocurría algo inesperado, como que el hombre resultara ser el príncipe de Aristo y ella una de las finalistas del concurso para diseñar el regalo de cumpleaños de su madre, él le echaría la culpa de todo a ella, cuando la realidad era que había sido él quien la había seducido.

Igual que su padre había culpado a su madre, el poderoso príncipe la había culpado a ella.

—Maldito zapato —protestó Serena con furia. Al demonio con la nieve y con el suelo helado. Serena se agachó, se quitó los zapatos, tanto el roto como el sano, y recorrió los últimos metros que quedaban hasta su puerta.

Se abrió justo en ese momento y apareció Kelvin, que sonrió al verla. La sonrisa desapareció cuando su mirada bajó hasta los pies descalzos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué vas descalza con el tiempo que hace?

Serena trató de sonreír.

—No ocurre nada. Se me ha roto el tacón, eso es todo —pasó al vestíbulo—. Pensé que ya te habrías ido.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda. Serena subió la escalera que conducía al loft y Kelvin fue tras ella.

Había un montacargas, pero, como de costumbre, no funcionaba.

—Estaba esperando a que llegaras con buenas noticias.

Serena asintió, pero no dijo nada. Al llegar al tercer piso, abrió la puerta, entró, dejó los zapatos en el suelo y el bolso sobre la mesa antes de volverse a mirar a su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

—Gracias, Kelvin.

—¿No ha ido bien?

Serena suspiró mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Podría mentir o hacer que la entrevista pareciera más esperanzadora, pero no tenía sentido. Kelvin la conocía demasiado bien; llevaba cinco años trabajando para ella, pero era más que eso. Habían crecido juntos en un ruinoso edificio del Bronx, que no era el lugar que solía imaginar la gente cuando se hablaba de Nueva York.

Kelvin y su familia habían llegado de Japón cuando él tenía cinco años y Serena, seis. Era el hermano que nunca había tenido.

Así que no tenía ningún sentido tratar de engañarlo.

—¿Serena? —llamó suavemente mientras observaba sus ojos.

Ella suspiró.

—No hemos conseguido el contrato.

La expresión del rostro de Kelvin se suavizó al oír lo que sin duda ya había adivinado.

—Vaya. Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué ha pasado? Pensé que ese francés tenía buen gusto.

—Ni siquiera es francés —dijo Serena, riéndose—. En cuanto al gusto, dice que le gusta mi trabajo, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Que debería volver a ponerme en contacto con él cuando Joyas de Serena sea más conocida.

—Entonces ya no lo necesitarás —dijo Kelvin categóricamente.

Serena sonrió.

—Es una suerte que estés casado, si no te pescaría para mí.

Kelvin sonrió también. Siempre hacían la misma broma, pero ambos sabían que no significaba nada. Igual que lo sabía la esposa de Kelvin, que era la mejor amiga de Serena.

—Pienso decírselo a Molly en cuanto la vea.

—Dile también que me apetece mucho la cena del domingo

—Se lo diré —hundió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo—. Te he dejado los vaciados de cera sobre tu mesa y te han traído los ópalos que encargaste. Están en, la caja fuerte.

—Estupendo, muchas gracias.

Kelvin vaciló antes de darle la siguiente información.

—También ha llegado una carta, una carta certificada... del banco.

—Cómo no —dijo ella con ironía, pero enseguida le puso una mano en el brazo a su amigo—. Lo siento, no debo echarle la culpa al mensajero.

—A lo mejor cambias de opinión cuando te diga que ha llamado tu madre.

Lo dijo como si tal cosa, pero ambos sabían que nunca había que tomarse a la ligera una llamada de Ikuko Tsukino, pues rara vez era algo agradable. A su madre no le había ido bien la vida y la hacía responsable de todo a ella. Tener una hija le había cambiado la vida, había puesto fin a sus sueños y a sus planes. No se arrepentía de nada. Lo había sacrificado todo por ella, claro que eso era lo que debía hacer una madre.

Sólo le pedía que hiciese que mereciera la pena tanto sacrificio, que dejara de jugar con aquellas baratijas y buscase un trabajo de verdad...

—Mi madre —repitió Serena y volvió a suspirar—. ¿Te ha dicho qué quería?

—La espalda vuelve a darle problemas, tiene indigestión y el médico no hace nada por ayudarla —Kelvin se aclaró la garganta—. Han ascendido a la hija de la señora Ferrara.

Serena asintió.

—Claro.

—Y a tu prima Rini.

—Otra vez —dijo Serena sin expresión alguna.

—Otra vez —confirmó Kelvin.

De pronto le pareció que era demasiado. La cita, el préstamo del banco que no podía pagar, los síntomas de gripe que no conseguía quitarse y ahora la llamada de su madre... De sus labios salió un pequeño quejido. Kelvin le dio un abrazo y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tengo una idea. Vente conmigo. Molly estará encantada de verte. Iba a hacer chile colorado para cenar. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no comes nada tan rico?

Serena sonrió, levantó la cabeza y le colocó la bufanda que llevaba al cuello.

—Vete a casa, Kelvin —le dijo suavemente.

—Sabes que si hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte...

—Lo sé.

—Si al menos hubieras conseguido ese encargo. Sigo sin comprender por qué no ganaste.

Ella sí lo comprendía, pero habría preferido morir antes que divulgar el motivo.

—Ya lo verás, Kelvin. Todo va a salir bien.

—De tu boca a los oídos de Dios.

Volvió a hacerla sonreír. Le agarró el rostro entre ambas manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios. —Vete a casa, amigo.

—A Molly no le va a gustar nada que te haya dejado sola en estos momentos.

—Dile a Molly que la quiero mucho, pero que soy tu jefa —dijo Serena con fingida severidad—y que te he mandado a casa.

Kelvin se echó a reír.

—Está bien, jefa —respondió antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Una vez sola, Serena se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos y sintió un escalofrío. El loft estaba helado; los techos eran demasiado altos y la miserable calefacción que les proporcionaba el casero parecía perderse en las alturas y por las ventanas que, aunque eran maravillosamente grandes, también eran tan viejas como el edificio. En un día como ése, el viento helado entraba libremente por cualquier hueco.

Sintió la corriente al acercarse a la ventana...

¿Qué hacía allí ese coche?

Estaba aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Era un coche negro y grande. Ella no sabía mucho de coches, pero sí lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que uno así, un Mercedes, un Rolls o quizá un Bentley, llamaba la atención en aquel barrio modesto.

Frunció el ceño.

Seguramente sería algún agente inmobiliario.

Últimamente aparecían como las ratas, señal inequívoca de que muy pronto el barrio se volvería demasiado caro para la gente como ella. Hacía un par de semanas había llamado uno a su puerta; a pesar de sus encantos comerciales, Serena había conseguido deshacerse de él diciéndole que no era la propietaria del loft... aunque no había podido contenerse y añadir que, de serlo, jamás se lo habría vendido.

En un arranque de rabia y de frustración, miró el coche y sacó la lengua. Después volvió a la oscuridad, riéndose de sí misma. Sabía que era una tontería, pero en un día tan horrible como aquél, al menos era mejor que no hacer nada.

Desde el asiento trasero de la limusina Bentley, Darien parpadeó sorprendido.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Serena Tsukino acababa de sacarle la lengua?

No, no podía ser. ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? Ni siquiera podía verlo. Estaba oscuro y el coche tenía los cristales tintados; no había manera de que supiera si dentro había alguien o no.

Habría sido una alucinación causada por el frío y la fuerte nevada que estaba cayendo. Claro que no nevaba tanto como para impedirle ver la cálida despedida que le había dado al tipo que acababa de marcharse. Poco importaba. Sólo necesitaba cinco minutos para explicarle por qué estaba allí, decirle que el encargo era suyo y nada más

Lo hacía por su madre. Por ella podría hacer caso omiso de la rabia que sentía.

Sólo lamentaba haber tenido que ver tan encantadora escena. Había bastado para que se le encogiera d estómago. Una tarde fría, un amante tan ansioso por ver a su amada que bajaba a recibirla a la puerta, la saludaba con ternura, volvía arriba con ella charlaban un rato, la besaba...

Y se iba.

Darien arrugó el entrecejo.

¿Qué clase de amante era ése, que elegía el frío de la noche en lugar del calor de una mujer? En cuanto a la ternura... ¿Acaso no sabía que no era eso lo que quería Serena Tsukino? Era una mujer ardiente, apasionada.

Aún recordaba cómo había sido aquella noche. Su aroma, una fragancia delicada, a lirios del valle había pensado entonces, tan fresca como la de las flores que crecían en las colinas cercanas a su casa. Su piel, cálida y suave. Su cabello, que le había acariciado el cuello con la tersura de la seda.

Sus pezones, dulces al contacto con la lengua que los había acariciado.

Su boca ardiente.

Sus gemidos. Sus suaves gritos. Ese momento increíble en el que la había penetrado y había pensado... había imaginado por un instante que nunca antes la había poseído otro hombre.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se había excitado sólo con recordarlo. Bajó la ventanilla y tomó ira bocanada de aire frío que le llenó los pulmones.

Lo que debía recordar no era cómo había sido en la cama, sino el motivo por el que había acabado allí. No había sido una casualidad que la hubiera encontrado aparentemente perdida frente al edificio que albergaba sus oficinas. Había sido deliberado. Entonces no lo había sospechado.

Se había fijado en ella de inmediato, cualquier hombre lo habría hecho.

Esbelta, bella, con su melena rubia retirada de la cara con un sencillo prendedor dorado, su figura delineada por la luz del atardecer. Una imagen deliciosa.

Él se había detenido nada más salir por la puerta. Ella llevaba gafas, algo que, por algún motivo, le había parecido encantador. En seguida había pensado que era estadounidense, una turista quizá. Y sin duda, estaba perdida.

¿Por qué no? Se había dicho a sí mismo, y se había acercado a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —le había preguntado amablemente.

Ella había levantado la vista de la guía turística que tenía en la mano. Había fingido titubear, muy astuto por su parte; eso le había dado una imagen tímida, casi anticuada.

—Pues... gracias. La verdad es que sí. Si pudiera decirme... Estoy buscando un lugar llamado Argus. Es un restaurante. Según la guía debería estar aquí, pero...

—Pero no está —le había dicho Darien, sonriendo de nuevo—. Me temo que no está desde hace por lo menos un año.

La decepción sólo había servido para hacerla aún más encantadora.

—Vaya. Bueno..., gracias otra vez.

—Ha sido un placer.

Entonces ella se había quitado las gafas y había vuelto a mirarlo. Darien se había fijado en que tenía los ojos de color turquesa, ni celestes, ni verdes, ni dorados era una increíble mezcla de colores en unos ojos tan grandes e inocentes como los de un cervatillo.

Tan inocente como un zorro rondando un gallinero pensaba ahora. Serena Tsukino sabía muy bien lo que hacía, midiendo incluso su reacción cuando él le había sugerido otro restaurante.

—¿Y es...? —titubeó de nuevo—. ¿Ese otro restaurante es...?

—¿Igual de bueno que Argus? —lo cierto era que Darien no tenía la menor idea porque nunca había ido a Argus.

—Igual de barato —había dicho ella, con un repentino rubor en las mejillas—. La guía dice que...

—No tiene que preocuparse por eso.

El restaurante que le había recomendado era extremadamente caro, pero sería él quien pagara. Cenaría con ella y pagaría la cuenta, sólo para charlar un rato, se había dicho a sí mismo. Sólo para hacer de embajador de su país, aunque... para sorpresa suya, le había dado la impresión de que aquella belleza no lo había reconocido. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado porque, muy a su pesar verlo por la calle se había convertido en una atracción turística tan importante como las playas o el casino.

Pero claro que lo había reconocido. Había sabido quién era desde el principio, había preparado cuidadosamente el encuentro.

Aunque entonces él no lo sabía.

Había protestado airadamente, argumentando que no podía permitir que la invitara, y él le había hecho creer que había conseguido convencerla. Después de la cena, cuando habían paseado junto al mar, cuando la había besado y, poco a poco, los besos habían pasado de ser tímidos a salvajes y ardientes, cuando había colado las manos por debajo de su falda y había sentido su gemido en los labios, cuando le había pasado el brazo por la cintura sin dejar de besarla y la había llevado hasta su apartamento por las calles desiertas, cuando ella se había abrazado a él y le había susurrado que nunca antes había hecho algo así...

Cuando la había sentido deshacerse entre sus brazos, con unos gemidos tan dulces, tan reales...

Darien maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Señor? —le dijo el conductor.

No respondió, abrió la puerta del coche y salió.

Todo había sido premeditado, una enorme mentira que había descubierto por la mañana cuando, al ir a abrazarla, había encontrado vacía su mitad de la cama. Había dado por hecho que estaría en el baño.

Pero no era así.

Había oído su voz, suave como la brisa del mar. ¿Estaba hablando por teléfono? Sin saber por qué lo hacía, había levantado el auricular del aparato que había en el dormitorio y se lo había llevado a la oreja.

—Sí —le había oído decir con una dulce risilla—. Sí, Kelvin, creo que tengo bastantes posibilidades de que me lo adjudiquen. Sé que es un concurso muy duro, pero tengo motivos para creer que tengo excelentes posibilidades de ganar.

Lo había mirado al verlo entrar en la cocina. Se le habían sonrojado las mejillas.

—Estás despierto —había empezado a decir con una torpe sonrisa en los labios.

Darien le había quitado el teléfono de las manos y lo había colgado. La había llevado de vuelta a la cama y la había tomado con una pasión desenfrenada, provocada por la ira.

Después le había dicho que recogiera sus cosas y saliera de allí. Y que no se molestara en pasar por el palacio.

—Tienes tan pocas posibilidades de que te encarguen el diseño del regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre como de que nieve en el infierno —le había dicho tajantemente.

Cruzó la calle.

Habían sido necesarios dos meses, pero su predicción ya no era una metáfora. Allí estaba la nieve y dentro de sólo unos minutos, Serena Tsukino iba a encontrarse en el infierno.

Y él tendría la satisfacción de sacársela de la cabeza.

Para siempre.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Serena suspiró, se quitó la chaqueta del traje que debía haberla empujado al éxito, la tiró sobre el respaldo de una silla y automáticamente agarró el teléfono para devolverle la llamada a su madre.

Se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era una letanía de quejas seguida de un sermón sobre que tenía que buscarse un trabajo de verdad.

Primero se quitaría la ropa, se daría un baño caliente y comería algo. Después de todo eso, haría la llamada.

Serena observó los carísimos zapatos, meneó la cabeza y los tiró a la basura. Preciosos, pero poco prácticos. Debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de comprárselos. Las cosas hermosas pero poco prácticas no estaban hechas para ella. Ni ahora ni nunca.

No se había comprado aquellos zapatos para la entrevista, sino para el fin de semana que había ido a Aristo. Había pretendido tener una imagen sofisticada, pero tampoco entonces la habían ayudado mucho. Quizá había parecido sofisticada, pero se había comportado como una... como una...

No. No iba a pensar en eso. Esa noche no. Ese día la había rechazado un falso francés hacía dos meses, lo había hecho un arrogante aristiano.

Era más que suficiente.

Se quitó la falda y se dirigió, descalza al rincón del loft que servía de dormitorio. Tiró la falda sobre el futón, se despojó del sujetador y de las medias, se quitó el prendedor del pelo y agitó a cabeza para liberar los rizos, ahora completamente salvajes.

Era la hora de la cena, pensó mientras se ponía unos pantalones de deporte y una sudadera pero lo cierto era que la simple idea de comer le revolvía el estómago.

No era nada nuevo. Para colmo de males, llevaba más de una semana sin encontrarse del todo fuerte no era de extrañar ya que media ciudad había sucumbido a la gripe. Seguramente ella lo haría muy pronto, pero en aquellos momentos no podía permitirse el lujo de rendirse tenía media docena de piezas que terminar antes de fin de mes. Sus clientes esperaban puntualidad y ella necesitaba el dinero que le pagarían al entregar las joyas.

Por tanto no iba a pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de ponerse enferma. Nada de eso. Simplemente estaba sometida a mucha tensión. La fatiga, la pesadez que sentía en las piernas y la ligera sensación de mareo que iba y venía...

Era estrés, sin duda alguna.

Se sentiría mejor en cuanto comiera algo, algo suave. Se había saltado el desayuno por culpa de los nervios y la comida había sido una ridiculez. Estaba claro que tenía que comer algo.

¿Sopa?, ¿huevos revueltos?, ¿un poco de queso?

Mejor pediría algo a Lo Ming, que estaba en la esquina de la calle. No le importaban las calorías, ni lo que costara. Comida china, después pondría la televisión, se acurrucaría en el sofá con una manta y se evadiría de todo...

De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta.

¿Y ahora qué? Era tarde. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?

Kelvin, por supuesto. Seguramente habría llamado a Molly y ésta le habría ordenado que volviera a buscarla e insistiera en que fuera a cenar con ellos.

Sonó el timbre de nuevo. Serena esbozó una sonrisa, fue a la puerta y abrió.

—Kelvin —dijo—tienes que aprender a aceptar un no por respu...

Darien Chiba con la cabeza y los hombros cubiertos de nieve, esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Serena sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

—Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino.

Su voz era tal y como la recordaba. Profunda, grave, con un ligero acento griego. Y fría, tan fría como aquella horrible mañana que nunca olvidaría, cuando la había acusado de cosas horribles y la había insultado.

—¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

Serena intentaba recuperar la compostura. La última vez que se habían visto había sido en el terreno de Darien. Ahora estaban en el de ella, allí era ella la que mandaba.

—Hay un cartel en la puerta de abajo —dijo en un tono tan frío o más que el de él—. Dice «No se permite la prostitución ni la entrada de vagabundos».

—Muy gracioso —repuso él con una malévola sonrisa.

—¿Qué quiere, príncipe Darien?

Serena odiaba admitir que incluso ahora que sabía que era arrogante y cruel, no pudiera evitar fijarse en la boca tan bonita que tenía. Una boca generosa y hermosa. Tan hermosa como el resto de su cuerpo, lo que demostraba que a veces la belleza era ala rasgo puramente exterior.

—Qué formalidad, Serena. No te mostrabas tan educada la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

Ella sintió que le ardían las mejillas; no podía evitarlo, pero no iba a permitir que la arrastrara a una contienda dialéctica.

—Se lo preguntaré una vez más, Alteza. ¿Qué quiere?

—Invítame a entrar y te lo diré.

—No tengo intención de dejarlo entrar. Puede decirme qué hace aquí o no, usted elige. Pero yo elegiré cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Él se echó a reír, lo que enfureció aún más a Serena. Era alto, por lo menos un metro noventa, y, aunque estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos en actitud relajada, la postura era engañosa. Era muy fuerte, tenía el cuerpo musculado y ágil de un atleta bien entrenado.

Recordaba su cuerpo con una claridad que le resultaba muy dolorosa. Recordaba el tacto de su piel bajo las manos, la energía con la que se había movido, recordaba su sabor.

De pronto él se enderezó y desapareció la sonrisa de sus labios.

—No he venido hasta aquí para quedarme en la puerta —dijo fríamente—. Y no me voy a marchar hasta que lo crea oportuno. Te sugiero que dejes de comportarte como una niña caprichosa.

¿Una niña caprichosa, era eso lo que pensaba de ella? ¿El hombre que se había pasado horas haciéndole el amor para luego acusarla de... de entregar su cuerpo para obtener ciertos beneficios?

Para ser exactos, aquel acto no había tenido nada que ver con el amor, sólo con el sexo. Cuanto antes se librara de él, mejor.

Soltó el picaporte y se echó a un lado.

—Tiene cinco minutos.

Cuando pasó a su lado, Serena sintió el frío de la calle y el aroma de la noche. Se volvió hacia él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él los cruzó también, después de cerrar la puerta. Serena habría querido volver a abrirla, pero no iba a pelearse por demostrar quién mandaba allí. Ella era la que mandaba, por eso no iba a mostrar la más mínima debilidad peleándose por tonterías.

Miró detrás de él, al reloj que había sobre su mesa de trabajo.

—Los cinco minutos corren —advirtió—. Está perdiendo el tiempo, Alteza.

—Voy a necesitar más de cinco minutos para decir lo que tengo que decir.

—Entonces tendrá que resumir. Si tarda más de cinco minutos, llamaré a la policía.

De pronto se acercó a ella, la agarró de la muñeca y tiró hacia a sí. Tenía los ojos casi negros, llenos de furia.

—Hazlo y le contaré a la prensa sensacionalista que una tal Serena Tsukino intentó conseguir un trabajo de quinientos mil dólares seduciendo al príncipe —esbozó una gélida sonrisa—. Les encantará la historia. Serena se puso pálida, pero mantuvo la cabeza bien alta y los ojos clavados en los de él.

—No intente asustarme con mentiras. No puede permitirse ese tipo de habladurías.

—He aprendido a hacerles frente. Es parte de mi señorita Tsukino. Además, soy el honrado príncipe que descubrió lo que tramabas y se libró de ti, otra fría sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Te comerán viva. ¿Qué crees que pensarían los reputados clientes que has conseguido Dios sabe cómo?

Serena se zafó de él de un tirón.

—¡Eres un cerdo malnacido!

—Si lo fuera, te habría dicho lo que pienso de ti hace ocho semanas, en lugar de limitarme a echarte de mi apartamento.

—Sí que me lo dijiste —espetó—, y ahora me toca a sí. Tienes cuatro minutos antes de que llame a la policía. No me importará hacer frente a la prensa si a cambio me libro de ti.

—¿Qué ocurre, Serena? ¿Estás esperando que vuelva tu amante?

—¿Qué?

—Tu amante. ¿Cómo lo llamaste aquella mañana Kelvin?

Kelvin. La idea era tan disparatada que a punto estuvo de echarse a reír, pero le habría quitado más energía de la que tenía. Además, no tenía por qué darle ningún tipo de explicación.

—Kelvin no es asunto tuyo.

—En eso tienes razón —Darien se adentró en el loft y fue hasta la ventana, desde donde vio la limusina que lo esperaba al otro lado de la calle—. No puedes criticarme por sentir curiosidad; he presenciado vuestro encuentro desde la primera fila.

Serena fue hasta la ventana a toda prisa. Imposible. El príncipe de la arrogancia jamás se habría quedado de pie bajo la nieve, mirando a su ventana...

El coche negro. Era suyo. Se volvió hacia él con furia.

—¿Estabas ahí sentado, espiándome?

—No sería mala idea que pusieras cortinas —le dijo con indolente arrogancia.

—¡Sal de mi casa! —ordenó señalando la puerta.

Pero Darien no se movió. En lugar de obedecer, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró detenidamente, de pies a cabeza. Desde luego no parecía estar esperando el regreso de su amante con esos pantalones de deporte que sin duda habían visto épocas mejores, los pies descalzos y el pelo hecho una maraña de rizos salvajes.

Se le encogió el estómago.

Así era como tenía el pelo la última vez que la había visto; una melena de rizos indómitos que le caían alrededor de la cara. Entonces llevaba su bata, que le quedaba tan grande que le daba un aspecto aún más sexy; quizá porque sabía lo que había debajo. Aquella piel dorada, de tacto delicado, sus pechos pequeños y firmes, la curva de su cintura y sus caderas, sorprendentemente generosas y femeninas.

Su cara también le había parecido muy sexy en aquel momento. Los ojos brillantes, sin maquillaje, ni pintalabios, aunque aún tenía los labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados por sus besos.

Su imagen aquella mañana de dos meses atrás era... ¿cómo lo decían los franceses? _Déshabillé_. Como si acabara de salir de la cama.

Que era precisamente lo que había hecho. De su cama. De su cama y de su abrazo. Aquel recuerdo no sólo hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Sintió una descarga de deseo que le invadió el cuerpo entero.

Seguía deseándola.

Había tenido que verla con aquella desaliñada ropa de deporte para permitirse admitirlo. ¿Qué hombre estaría dispuesto a reconocer que seguía deseando a una mujer que había intentado aprovecharse de él?

Un idiota, se dijo. Pero luego pensó que no era así, no era así en absoluto. Serena Tsukino estaba en deuda con él, por tanto ella era la culpable, no él. Por haberlo seducido, aunque en el momento hubiera pensado que él era el seductor.

Ella lo había planeado todo, desde el encuentro aparentemente accidental hasta el primer beso. Lo único sorprendente de aquella noche había sido que Serena no esbozara una sonrisa triunfal cuando la había invitado a su apartamento.

Lo había puesto en ridículo y por eso estaba en deuda con él. Y hasta que no saldara esa deuda, seguiría obsesionado con el recuerdo de aquella noche.

Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer para ahuyentar dicho recuerdo.

La quería de nuevo en su cama. Moviéndose bajo su cuerpo, alcanzando el clímax con gritos de placer mientras él la observaba con mirada clínica y distante. No habría falsos gemidos, ningún subterfugio. Haría que ella lo deseara, que reaccionara a él.

Y luego la echaría de su lado por segunda y última vez.

—Los cinco minutos se han acabado.

Darien la miró. Tenía una expresión desafiante. Creía tenerlo todo bajo control.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Te parece divertido?

—Desde luego.

—Voy a contar hasta diez. Es tu última oportunidad. Si para entonces no estás saliendo por la puerta... —_Safir et Fils_ está al borde de la ruina.

La vio parpadear.

—¿Quién?

—_Safir et Fils_ —repitió con impaciencia—. Los joyeros franceses que ganaron el concurso —ella lo miraba con gesto confuso—. Vamos, señorita Tsukino. No me digas que no te dice nada el nombre de la empresa que se hizo con un contrato por el que estuviste dispuesta a prostituirte...

Ella levantó la mano, pero Darien fue más rápido. Le agarró la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta hacerla ponerse de puntillas.

—¡No vuelvas a levantarme la mano nunca más!

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

—¡Eres un canalla!

Le tembló la voz, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le aceleró la respiración. ¿Y qué? Darien no iba dejarse impresionar.

—No vas a conseguir nada haciéndote la inocente, _agape mou_. Me engañaste una vez, pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Y no vuelvas a insultarme. Te recuerdo que soy príncipe.

Darien estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos. Sabía que parecía un estúpido, pero no podía pensar, la sangre le hervía en las venas. Era una magnífica actriz; ya lo había comprobado la otra vez, y estaba haciendo otra actuación estelar. Las lágrimas, la voz temblorosa, el rubor de las mejillas.

Y aun así estaba preciosa.

—¿Pensabas que podrías salirte con la tuya, Serena? ¿Querías hacerme creer que te habías dejado llevar por la pasión, cuando lo único que te impulsaba era la esperanza de ganar el concurso gracias a haberte acostado conmigo? —hizo una pausa.

Serena lo miró sin parpadear.

Acaso esperaba que ella dijera algo? ¿De qué serviría? Si le decía que estaba equivocado, no la creería, como no la había creído aquella horrible mañana.

—No te creo —le había dicho con una voz fría como la muerte, y luego había murmurado algo más en griego, unas palabras que Serena no había comprendido pero cuyo significado había adivinado por el desprecio que el que las había pronunciado.

De nada serviría tratar de que la escuchara ahora. Sería inútil y degradante.

Lo cierto era que aquella noche ni siquiera había sabido con quién estaba. ¿Un príncipe, el hijo el rey Armando y la reina Neherenia? Para ella sólo había sido un hombre. Un desconocido guapo, sexy y fascinante, que la había dejado sin habla con su sonrisa y le había cortado la respiración con sus caricias.

Cuando la había besado se había dado cuenta de que no le bastaría con sus besos. La había acariciado y había sabido que tampoco le bastaría con que la tocara; se había olvidado de todo de que estaban en un lugar público, de que nunca antes había estado con un hombre.

Y cuando le había susurrado «Ven conmigo», no había podido hacer otra cosa que seguirlo.

Todo su mundo se había reducido de pronto a él. A sus manos su boca su excitada masculinidad. Aún no podía creer que hubiera dejado que ocurriese. No estaba bien acostarse con un desconocido. Al menos era algo que ella no hacía.

—¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? ¿Estás intentando encontrar una respuesta que me satisfaga? —su voz se hizo más dura—. Pierdes el tiempo. Sólo hay una cosa que me dejará satisfecho y ya sabes lo que es.

Sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas de a qué se refería.

Serena lo miró y dio un paso atrás. Él vio cómo le latía el pulso en el cuello. Bien, pensó fríamente. Esa vez al menos, era él quien jugaba con ventaja. El control había pasado de las manos de ella a las suyas. Y eso que aún no había escuchado lo peor de lo que había ido a decirle.

—Vete de aquí.

Ella habló en voz baja, pero en lugar de escucharla él le dio la espalda y se acercó a su mesa de trabajo. Tenía varios bocetos colgados en un corcho sobre la mesa, algo que parecía moldeado en cera.

—¿No me has oído? He dicho...

—¿No me has oído tú a mí? —dio un paso hacia ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. _Safir et Fils_ está a punto de cerrar.

—¿Esperas que llore por ellos?

—No van a poder hacer el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre.

—Pasa por el supermercado antes de volver a casa.

—Sé que todo esto te parece divertido, Serena pero es muy importante. El siete de marzo es un día crucial para mi madre. Mi padre lo ha declarado fiesta nacional.

Ella sonrió con fingida dulzura. Parecía haber recobrado la compostura. Por poco tiempo. —se celebrará un baile al que van a acudir dignatarios de todo el mundo.

—Si no encuentras nada que te guste en el supermercado...

—Mis padres han decidido encargarte el collar.

Se quedó boquiabierta, sin habla. Por segunda vez en lo que iba de noche, Darien tenía la impresión que era todo un récord.

—¿A mí?

—A ti —apretó los labios—. A pesar de lo que todo no les conté nada de tus maniobras para seducirme. No fue necesario porque mi padre había elegido ya a esos joyeros franceses. Prefería su diseño.

Serena tragó saliva. Habría deseado gritar de alegría, pero por nada del mundo iba a darle esa satisfacción.

—Qué... qué bien. Soy su última alternativa.

—Por favor, no te va el sarcasmo —¿por qué habría de decirle que la reina la había preferido a ella desde el principio?—. Los dos sabemos que, para una mujer como tú, esta oportunidad sólo se presenta una vez en la vida.

Volvió a ruborizarse.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—Pues que cuando se sepa, no te costará nada abrirte paso. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a significar?

Serena sabía que no era eso lo que había querido decir, pero era inútil llevarle la contraria. El caso era que tenía razón. A partir de entonces, se duplicarían los pedidos. ¡Se triplicarían! Tiffany's le pondría todo un escaparate, y también Barney's. Vogue, Vanity Fair, , Allure , Elle, Marie Claire ... , todas las revistas de moda del mundo harían cola en su puerta y ese odioso pseudofrancés le suplicaría que vendiera sus diseños a L'Orangerie.

Sólo lamentaba que hubieran enviado precisamente a Darien a darle la noticia.

—Me han enviado a mí —dijo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—porque querían asegurarse de que comprendías la importancia de este encargo.

—Quieres decir —replicó Serena con dulzura— que el rey pensó que tu ilustre presencia me impresionaría —lo vio sonreír y siguió—. Lástima que tu padre no te conozca tan bien como yo.

De pronto Darien tuvo dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué demonios había llegado a la conclusión de que debía saldar las cuentas con ella? Nunca había sido una persona vengativa, Dios sabía que habría tenido muchos motivos y oportunidades para serlo en el mundo en el que se movía, pero a él nunca le había parecido jugar sucio. De repente vengarse de una mujer, aunque sin duda ella necesitara recibir una lección, le pareció completamente carente de atractivo.

—¿Qué me dices? —preguntó bruscamente y miró la hora—. Si el tiempo lo permite, me gustaría volver a casa esta misma noche.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Era tan arrogante. Habría deseado decirle que se metiera el encargo por... Pero sabía que ningún otro trabajo la daría a conocer de manera tan eficaz. Tenía que aceptarlo pero debía haber una manera de hacerlo le sirviera para ganar un poco de autoridad.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin—. Acepto el encargo.

Él asintió y se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

—Bien. Aquí tengo unos documentos que...

—Con ciertas condiciones —anunció ella al tiempo que agarraba los papeles.

El enarcó las cejas.

—Por supuesto. Las fechas de revisión la de entrega, un acuerdo de lo que puedes contarle a la prensa y lo que no...

—Uno —dijo Serena—trabajo sola. Si necesito algún ayudante, lo elegiré yo.

—Creo que no lo entiendes. Este acuerdo detalla las exigencias de...

—Dos, necesitaré ciertas herramientas y máquinas —esbozó una tenue sonrisa—. Correrán a cargo del comprador.

—Señorita Tsukino, ya tienes bastante suerte de que se te haya hecho el encargo. A lo mejor lo has olvidado.

—Tres, no puedo trabajar si tengo a alguien mirando por encima del hombro. En otras palabras, no tengo problema alguno en mostrar el trabajo a medida que vaya progresando, pero sólo a los reyes. A nadie más.

Darien apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Eso último lo dices por mí?

—Cuatro —continuó Serena.

Darien había dejado de escuchar. ¿Quién se creía que era? Él no era de la vieja escuela no exigía reverencias, excepto en ocasiones formales, por supuesto, pero tenía derecho a recibir el respeto que le correspondía como príncipe, el respeto que se había ganado como hombre...

—Si se aceptan esas condiciones, firmaré los documentos.

Darien no respondió. Se quedó mirándola mientras la tensión crecía dentro de su cuerpo.

Había ido allí sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarse a Serena Tsukino y mantener la compostura. Nada más.

Después se le había ocurrido que tenía que volver a acostarse con ella. Allí mismo, esa noche. Esa vez sería él el que sedujera, lo haría con la promesa de ese encargo por el que ella había estado dispuesta a vender su alma. La desnudaría, la tocaría y la poseería una y otra vez hasta ser capaz de olvidarse de ella para siempre.

Hacía sólo unos segundos, había cambiado de opinión. Se había dicho a sí mismo que era una locura, que no era propio de él vengarse de una mujer le bastaba con que ella supiera que sólo había conseguido el trabajo porque el ganador no podría hacerlo.

Y había sentido cierto placer al decidirlo.

Pero luego había hablado ella y había pisoteado dicho placer.

¿Quién se creía que era para exigirle nada, para exigir nada a los reyes de Aristo? ¿Acaso pensaba que podía tratarlo como si fuera el chico de los recados?

—¿Me estás escuchando, Alteza?

Darien la miró y vio un brillo de desprecio en sus ojos que le confirmó su postura. Estaba claro lo veía como el chico de los recados.

—Deduzco que has oído mi última condición. No volveré a tratar contigo a partir de esta noche. ¿Está claro?

Darien podía notar cómo la furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Quería agarrarla y zarandearla. Humillarla, conquistarla, quitarle esos ridículos pantalones deporte, desnudarla ante sus ojos, sus manos, su boca...

Dio un paso hacia delante. Ella debió ver algo de sentía reflejado en su rostro porque se quedó pálida y dio un paso atrás. «Eso es» pensó Darien «tenme miedo, Serena. Ten miedo de lo que voy a hacer»

Sonó el teléfono. Ella lo agarró como si fuera un salvavidas.

—¿Sí? —contestó, y luego se aclaró la garganta—. Sí, lo sé. Siento no haberte llamado —miró un momento a Darien, tras lo cual se dio media vuelta, como si eso fuera a darle la intimidad que necesitaba—. ¿Podríamos hablar en otro momento? —preguntó en voz baja.

Darien se había movido a la vez que ella y seguía mirándola con ese peligroso brillo en los ojos. ¿No se daba cuenta de que necesitaba un poco de privacidad? ¿Con quién pensaría que estaba hablando? Con Kelvin, probablemente. La idea estuvo a punto de hacerla reír. La voz que se quejaba al otro lado de la línea era la de su madre.

Lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era hablar con Ikuko.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y lamentó no tener un teléfono inalámbrico para poder alejarse de él. Su madre estaba hablándole del ascenso de su prima Rini. Serena sólo tenía que decir una palabra, como ya le había repetido Ikuko un millón de veces, y su prima le conseguiría una entrevista de trabajo en la empresa de seguros.

—Déjame que te dé yo mis buenas noticias —la interrumpió Serena— en un momento de despiste—. ¿Te acuerdas de ese encargo, el collar para la reina Neherenia de Aristo? Bueno, pues me lo han adjudicado.

Serena esperó, aunque no sabía muy bien qué. No esperaba que su madre se pusiera a dar gritos de alegría y le dijera que estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Pero tampoco esperaba que le dijera lo que dijo:

—Tú? —preguntó, como si fuera algo impensable—. Pero si perdiste el concurso. No eras lo bastante buena para ganarlo.

Serena cerró los ojos un instante.

—Sí, bueno... las cosas han cambiado. Parece que ha habido un problema con el ganador y...

—Ah, entiendo —el suspiro de su madre fue muy elocuente—. Bueno no importa cómo lo hayas conseguido, el caso es que es una buena oportunidad para que la malgastes.

Serena sintió ganas de llorar lo cual era ridículo.

¿Por qué habría esa noche de ser distinta de los ocho años anteriores? Lo que hacía que todo peor era que Darien no había apartado los ojos de ella ni un momento. Era exasperante. Su Alteza Real era un Real Grosero sin modales. ¿Acaso no sabía que uno debía apartarse cuando otra persona estaba manteniendo una conversación privada?

—Una de las virtudes de tu prima Rini que tú deberías imitar es que aprovecha al máximo sus oportunidades

—Sí. ya lo sé —Serena volvió a aclararse la garganta—Es tarde. Te llamaré mañana.

Oyó un nuevo suspiro al otro lado de la línea. —Si Dios quiere que siga todavía aquí —dijo su madre—. Por favor, no pierdas el tiempo en recordarme que lo médicos dicen que estoy perfectamente.

¿Qué sabrán los médicos?

Era inútil responder. Serena sabía que ese camino no las llevaba a ninguna parte, lo había recorrido cientos de veces en sus años de vida.

—Buenas noche —dijo Serena—. Te quiero...

Demasiado tarde. Ikuko ya había colgado. Serena colgó también y tragó saliva. El príncipe de la arrogancia no se había movido; seguía de pie junto a ella. Tomó aire lo soltó tan despacio como pudo y se volvió a hacia él.

—¿No ha querido escuchar tu encantadora declaración de amor?

—¿Qué?

—Tu amante. Kelvin. Me ha dado la impresión de que ha terminado la conversación con cierta brusquedad. ¿Es que no le ha gustado la noticia que le has dado?

—No era... —se mordió el labio. ¿Se sentiría más protegida teniendo un amante aunque fuera imaginario? Porque algo le decía que iba a necesitar protección—. No es de muy buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Él sonrió levemente.

—¿Y tú eres la experta en etiqueta? —la sonrisa desapareció antes de que sacara un bolígrafo y se lo diera—. Firma el contrato.

¿Por qué sonaba tan amenazante?

—Insisto en que te comprometas a cumplir mis condiciones antes de...

De pronto le puso las manos en los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de puntillas.

—Tienes suerte de que te hayan hecho este encargo —le recordó con voz fría— los dos lo sabemos. Necesitas dinero desesperadamente así que por favor, no me hagas perder el tiempo. No lo niegues también necesitas la fama y el prestigio que te aportará el diseñar un collar para la reina de Aristo —su tono de voz se hizo más duro—. Firma el contrato, Serena.

Vio que a ella le temblaba el labio inferior y, cuando apartó la mirada de él Darien se odió a sí mismo por un instante.

¿A eso había quedado reducido? ¿A amedrentar a una mujer que estaba pasando por un mal momento? ¿A una mujer que ni siquiera había recibido la felicitación de su amante?

Pero ¿por qué habría de importarle aquello? Serena Tsukino no era nada suyo.

—Firma los documentos —insistió.

Ella agarró los papeles, los extendió sobre la mesa y escribió su nombre en el lugar indicado. Darien sintió una oleada de calor pero no dijo nada solamente agarró los papeles, los dobló y volvió a guardárselos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—En cuanto a las condiciones... hay otras además de las que he mencionado. Son mis condiciones— en un tono ligeramente amenazante—. Y tendrás que cumplirlas —bajó la mirada a sus labios.

Serena notó que se le aceleraba el pulso. Lo que iba a decir iba a ponerle el mundo patas arribas podía presentirlo .

—Uno —comenzó— tendrás el taller de tus sueños pero en Aristo no aquí.

—¿Estás loco? No tengo la menor intención de...

—Supongo que tendrás el pasaporte en regla.

—Por supuesto, pero...

—Vendrás conmigo, esta noche.

—No puedes hacer eso...

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. La besó como si le perteneciera le metió la lengua en la boca, le puso las manos en el trasero y la levantó hacia él, apretándola contra su evidente erección.

—Y... —susurró él cuando por fin se apartó ligeramente de ella— te acostarás conmigo hasta que termines el trabajo.

—¡No! —meneó la cabeza para dar más énfasis a la negativa—. No —insistió con furia—. No pienso...

—Lo harás o tendré que hacer lo que debería haber hecho cuando saliste de mi cama la primera vez. Le contaré a la reina nuestra pequeña aventura. Le diré que no debes hacerle el collar ni trabajar cerca de ella. Tendrás que quedarte aquí para siempre y vivir sabiendo que malgastaste la oportunidad que podría haberte cambiado la vida.

Serena quería llorar, pero sabía que esas lágrimas lo convertirían en el vencedor, el conquistador. Así que se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos sin parpadear.

—¿Es eso lo que haces para acostarte con mujeres Alteza? ¿Chantajearlas?

Vio un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos. Intentó apartarse pero la boca de Darien volvió a apoderarse de ella; él hundió las manos en su cabello, haciéndola cautiva de aquel beso hasta que no pudo reprimir un suave gemido.

A pesar de la furia y el odio que sentía, estaba ocurriendo de nuevo.

La espiral de deseo que había sentido aquella noche. Los latidos del corazón, a punto de escapársele del pecho. Todas aquellas sensaciones increíbles que jamás había experimentado volvían a apoderarse de ella.

Sintió vértigo entre los brazos de Darien. Estaba por el sabor de su boca, su aroma el tacto de su mano. La apretó aún con más fuerza. Sentía su erección contra el vientre.

Dios. Lo deseaba lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Serena le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le respondió al beso con el mismo ímpetu.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ardía de deseo.

Así había sido aquella noche en Aristo.

Él la había besado y había sido como acercar una cerilla a una yesca.

Hasta entonces, Serena siempre había pensado que ese tipo de descripciones eran tópicos exagerados por las novelas y las películas, pero Darien la había estrechado en sus brazos y le había demostrado que las caricias de un hombre podían cambiar para siempre todo lo que una pensaba o conocía.

Un beso. Un encuentro de alientos, una caricia de labios y lenguas y acababa transformada. Convertida en otra persona.

Alguien que no conocía ni comprendía.

Alguien a quien no respetaba.

Serena abrió los ojos. Puso las manos en el pecho de Darien pero éste emitió una especie de gruñido y la estrechó aún más. Ella protestó con fuerza.

—¡ Darien ! ¡Maldita sea suéltame!

Durante un momento él no asimiló sus palabras: las oía pero no comprendía lo que significaban. Estaba inmerso en el sabor de Serena, en la sensación de tener su cuerpo tan cerca. Luego sus manos se cerraron en puños y comenzó a golpearle el pecho. El mensaje estaba claro. Había sido sólo una breve provocación lo suficiente para hacerle perder la cabeza en momento...

Aquello no iba a funcionar.

Abrió los ojos y la soltó.

—Haz las maletas.

Habló con voz ronca tenía los músculos en tensión por la rabia y la frustración. Aquella mujer ejercía un poder sobre él que no le gustaba nada. No estaba acostumbrado a nada parecido.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella, la indignación hacía que le temblara la voz-. Entras aquí anuncias voy a ser tu... tu esclava sexual...

—Mi querida —corrigió él y se maldijo a sí mismo silencio. ¿Cómo había llegado a reducirla a eso?

—¿Crees que eso suena mejor? No puedes aparecer aquí y esperar que...

—¿Que empieces a arder en mis brazos prácticamente suplicándome que te haga mía?

—!Sal de aquí! —gritó con el rostro rojo de furia.

—Prueba con otra estrategia, _agape mou_. La de hacerte la virgen ultrajada empieza a resultar muy vista.

—¿Qué parte no has entendido de las palabras: sal de aquí?

—¿Y qué hay del contrato que acabas de firmar, ? ¿Quieres que lo lleve ante un juez y deje que el decida?

—¡No me amenaces!

—No es una amenaza es una advertencia. Te has comprometido a hacer el regalo de cumpleaños de la reina y tenerlo terminado antes del veintiocho de febrero, sujeto a mi aprobación.

—¿Tu aprobación?

—Por supuesto —respondió fríamente—. Quizá deberías haber leído el contrato con más atención.

Serena quería reír. O llorar. Hacía sólo un minuto la había besado apasionadamente y ahora le hablaba como lo haría un abogado a un testigo reacio a colaborar. ¿Acaso pensaba que podía utilizar el sexo para controlarla? O quizá pensaba que podía intimidarla. ¡Craso error!

Serena había crecido en las calles del Bronx. —Los contratos están hechos para incumplirlos —dijo con igual frialdad.

Darien enarcó una ceja.

—¿Esa frase la has sacado de alguna serie de abogados?

Ella se sonrojó. O casi. La había sacado de un artículo que contaba lo que había hecho una estrella de cine para abandonar una película sin que la demandaran.

—Tienes razón —dijo él sacando de nuevo los papeles—. Algunos están hechos para incumplirlos, pero éste no. Lee el tercer párrafo.

¿Por qué le parecía una derrota hacer lo que él le pedía? ¿Sería porque tenía la sensación de que lo que iba a leer no era nada bueno? Le quitó el papel de las manos y leyó para sí el párrafo en cuestión:

El incumplimiento de la primera parte en lo relativo al encargo acordado y/o a los servicios adicionales que se le exigen...

Sintió un escalofrío de incredulidad que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Ya veo que no lo has leído antes de firmar. Una equivocación por tu parte.

—¡Es una locura! No puedes hacer un contrato para que sea tu querida.

—Sigue leyendo —le dijo él suavemente.

¿Acaso tenía otra elección? Serena bajó la mirada nuevo

provocaría la pérdida de todos los bienes y servicios los cuales ya se le hubieran proporcionado a la parte contratada.

—¿Qué bienes y servicios? —preguntó con una sonrisa de optimismo en los labios—. No me has proporcionado nada de eso.

—¿Se te ha olvidado que vas a venir conmigo a Aristo esta noche? ¿Creías que no iba a proporcionarte un taller y las herramientas necesarias? —volvió a señalar el contrato—. Pero hay más.

Por último, en caso de confiscación de dichos bienes Serena Tsukino tendrá que pagar una multa cuantía asciende a...

La cifra que aparecía a continuación tenía tantos ceros que Serena se echó a reír. Darien la observaba sin pestañear.

—Te aseguro que no es para tomárselo a risa.

No. Por supuesto que no, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si aquella multa era posiblemente diez veces más de todo lo que tenía?

—¡Sabes perfectamente que jamás podría pagar nada ni remotamente cercano a esa cantidad! Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo único que sé es lo que figura en el contrato que acabas de firmar.

Parecía tan distante como si estuvieran hablando de si dejaría de nevar o no. Esa actitud no sólo cortó de raíz su risa, sino también cualquiera esperanza que hubiera podido albergar de que aquello fuera una broma.

—Pero... lo perdería todo. Mi taller, mis clientes. Las empresas a las que compro material se verían perjudicadas... Y Kelvin que lleva conmigo desde el principio.

—Lo que le ocurra a tu amante no es asunto mío.

—Kelvin no es mi amante —Serena dejó caer el contrato al suelo—. Trabaja para mí.

Él se agachó a recogerlo y la miró con rostro inexpresivo.

—No me importa lo que sea. Lo único que me importa es este contrato. ¿Vas a cumplirlo o no?

Lo miró con odio hacia él y aún más hacia sí misma. ¿Cómo había podido acostarse con ese hombre aquella noche? Y, lo que era aún peor, ¿cómo había podido responder a sus besos hacía sólo unos minutos? ¿De verdad era tan tristemente parecida a su madre?

Quería maldecirlo. Pero ¿qué cambiaría eso?

Nada, pensó con tristeza absolutamente nada. —¡Esto es basura!

El sonrió de un modo que le hizo aún más sexy. Diabólicamente sexy.

—Me impresiona que conozcas el término legal—dijo él—. Pero en este caso es incorrecto. La cláusula que has aceptado no tiene nada que ver con un préstamo.

—¡Maldita sea! —explotó Serena—. ¡No juegues conmigo! Sé perfectamente lo que es la usura y también sé lo que es este contrato. Es inmoral, completamente falto de escrúpulos, cruel y malintencionado y...

—Perfectamente legal.

—No puedes coaccionar a una mujer para que se acueste contigo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba demasiado cerca. Se echó hacia atrás, pero él ya había puesto las manos a ambos lados de su cara y la levantaba hacia él.

—En ese contrato no hay una sola palabra que haga pensar en coacción —dijo en voz baja—. Lo has firmado libremente.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? —le preguntó, temblorosa—. ¿Es que no tienes escrúpulos?

Él se echó a reír.

—Interesante pregunta viniendo de ti —la sonrisa desapareció y bajó la mirada a sus labios—. Un mes, _agape mou_, sólo un mes. Un mes en mí cama, un mes de noches de pasión en las que me tendrás dentro de tí—la miraba con los ojos llenos de brillo, unos ojos increíblemente oscuros—. Yo podré soportarlo si tú puedes—añadió, sonriendo de nuevo.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron sonrojar. ¿Cómo podía bromear?

—Te odio con todo mi corazón —le espetó

Volvió a sonreír.

—Ódiame cuanto quieras, preciosa. No es tu corazón lo que me interesa.

No, pensó ella, por supuesto que no. Mejor, porque jamás implicaría su corazón en aquel trato.

—Quiero dejarte algo muy claro, Alteza —dijo entonces tratando de encontrar la manera de preservar al menos una pequeña parte de su orgullo—. Una cosa es que comparta la misma cama que tú, pero no puedes esperar que participe en lo que allí suceda.

—¿Me estás desafiando? —preguntó con sonrisa malévola.

—No, sólo estoy aclarando las cosas.

—Acepto el desafío encantado.

Una vez dicho eso, inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios. Serena deseaba dejarse llevar; cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca, aferrarse a él...

«No siento nada», se dijo a sí misma.

Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera verdad.

En el nombre de Cronos, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso iba a llevarse todo lo que tenía? Pantalones, camisetas, sudaderas, zapatillas de deportes, sandalias y más pantalones.

Darien miró la hora y frunció el ceño. No era posible que hubieran pasado sólo cinco minutos desde que ella se había dado media vuelta, se había alejado de él y había sacado una maleta de un rincón del loft.

El loft. Su loft. No era el primer loft de Manhattan en el que estaba; techos altísimos, ventanas enormes paredes de ladrillo, suelos de madera y muebles escandinavos que aprovechaban al máximo aquel espacio abierto.

El de Serena era lo que los agentes inmobiliarios de Nueva York llamaban un espacio virgen, y decían que eso era bueno... y seguramente lo fuera si lo que se pretendía era transformarlo en algo habitable

Porque aquello no lo era.

El suelo era de madera, pero hacía ya mucho que había perdido el barniz. Las paredes eran de ladrillo, pero no de un ladrillo cálido, sólo de ladrillo viejo, oscuro y deprimente. Los techos eran altísimos, se alzaban hasta una intimidante maraña de tuberías y cables eléctricos.

En cuanto a los muebles, había un par de mesas de trabajo, algunas cajoneras y unos bancos. Cajas y cajas. Y, al fondo de la habitación, en el punto alejado de la puerta, un biombo que seguramente ocultaba el baño y, frente a él, una cama.

La cama de Serena.

Una cama perfectamente hecha. Sencilla. Casi parecía una cama de convento.

Una cama de uno treinta y cinco.

Darien apretó la mandíbula.

Su cama, o más bien sus camas, teniendo en cuenta todas las casas que tenía, siempre eran extra-grandes.

Con espacio suficiente para un hombre, una mujer y muchas horas de sexo ardiente. Eran, como decían sus hermanos, las necesidades de un soltero. Aunque una cama como aquélla también podía tener sus ventajas. Los amantes de Serena debían de dormir abrazados a ella; ella les daría la espalda y su cabello salvaje y sexy les rozaría la cara. El amante se despertaría durante la noche al sentir el calor de su cuerpo y se excitaría, comenzaría a tocarla, la haría rodar sobre el colchón y buscaría la humedad de su sexo para tomarla, aún medio dormida. Se movería dentro de ella hasta que gritara de placer...

«¡Skatá!».

Se había excitado viendo cómo hacía el equipaje.

¿Cómo podía ejercer tanto poder sobre él? No le gustaba nada. Eran los hombres los que debían tener el poder y, si eso lo hacía parecer anticuado, no le importaba.

Había hecho lo que debía. Acostarse con ella siempre que le viniera en gana le serviría para olvidarla de una vez por todas. Dijera lo que dijera, sabía que muy pronto estaría encantada de participar. Podía proclamar que no lo deseaba cuanto quisiera, pero cada vez que la tocaba, sentía cómo desaparecían sus reticencias. No le importaba si lo despreciaba. Él sentía lo mismo hacia ella lo que le había dicho era cierto.

El sexo no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos.

En cuanto a la amenaza de que no iba a participar en lo que ocurriera en la cama, era mentira. Una gran mentira. Darien sabía muy bien cómo hacerla reaccionar; podía hacerlo de mil maneras distintas. Con la boca en sus pechos, entre sus muslos, en el clítoris...

—Maldita sea —farfulló y luego fue hasta la cama donde ella tenía abierta la maleta—. ¡Ya está bien!

—¿Qué?

—A lo mejor has olvidado cómo es Aristo, pero te recuerdo que hay tiendas.

Eso era quedarse corto, pensó Serena. Ellos tenía las tiendas que hacían que la Quinta Avenida fuera el paraíso de las compras, y varias docenas más. Desgraciadamente, los precios estaban también a la altura de la famosa avenida de Nueva York, lo que quería decir que ella no tendría dinero suficiente para visitarlas, por lo menos hasta que hubiese terminado el encargo. Si se compraba un traje allí, estaría endeudada de por vida.

Claro que tampoco podría hacerlo porque el traje que se había puesto ese día para la entrevista ya había consumido todo lo que le permitía su tarjeta de crédito.

—Perdona —dijo con una voz exageradamente dulce, — pero aún no he terminado.

—Has metido ropa suficiente para diez personas repuso él.

Lo que había metido en la maleta era lo necesario para una mujer que no tenía la menor idea del tiempo que hacía en la otra punta del mundo en aquella época del año. Podría habérselo preguntado a él, sí, pero habría sido una muestra de debilidad. Quizá fuera tontería; sin embargo, eso era lo que sentía.

Había metido pantalones vaqueros, camisetas, sandalias, botas de montaña, sudaderas. Había pensado en incluir también algo de vestir, pero ¿para qué? No iba a salir por la noche.

Lo que iba a hacer era meterse en su cama noche tras noche.

Lo miró mientras cerraba la maleta. Como mujer, lo odiaba; pero como artista no podía evitar admirarlo. Bueno, no a él, Darien Chiba. Lo que admiraba era su cuerpo fuerte y musculado. Sus hombros anchos, su pecho. Sus estrechas caderas, sus piernas largas. Su cabello negro como la noche, sus ojos oscuros, ese rostro que podría haber esculpido en mármol el propio Praxíteles.

Y era aún más hermoso desnudo.

Lo recordaba bien. Los músculos de los brazos, los abdominales marcados, la fuerza de ese miembro que surgía entre rizos negros...

Serena se dio media vuelta para huir a la zona de taller del loft.

«Olvídate de eso, apártalo de tu mente». Por mucho que lo hubiera incluido en el contrato, no podía pretender obligarla a cumplir tan descabellada exigencia. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más segura estaba de que esa estúpida cláusula sobre acostarse con él no era más que una forma particularmente desagradable de demostrarle que no tenía la menor relevancia en su mundo.

Muy bien, pensó Serena mientras metía unas cuantas herramientas en un bolso de cuero. Que siguiera con sus estúpidos juegos. Un mes, eso era todo, un mes de tácticas intimidatorias y luego...

A menos que estuviera equivocada.

¿Y si iba en serio? ¿Y si realmente esperaba que se acostara con él? Recordó de nuevo la única noche que había pasado en su cama, una noche en la que habían hecho de todo menos dormir. La había hecho suya una y otra vez, llevándola siempre a lo más alto del placer, y la había obligado a hacer cosas...

No. Contuvo la respiración.

El no la había «obligado» a hacer nada; todo lo había hecho porque lo deseaba, cosas que había oído o leído, pero que nunca jamás habría imaginado que quisiera hacer. Y que jamás volvería a hacer.

Lo que le había dicho era cierto. Si insistía en la a cumplir ese pacto con el diablo, ella no participaría. Se tumbaría en su cama, pero no se movería dejaría que él recorriera su cuerpo y que la besara en la boca. En los pechos. Entre los muslos, que hiciera todo lo que quisiera, pero ella no reaccionaría, no lo haría...

Se le cortó la respiración al sentir que Darien le quitaba el bolso de las manos

—Nos vamos.

—Tengo que meter el resto de las herramientas... crees que voy a trabajar el oro y las piedras preciosas con un martillo y una palanca?

—¿Es que no me has oído cuando he dicho que a tener el taller de tus sueños?

—Lo he oído perfectamente, pero quiero mis cosas. Es lo que ocurre cuando se lleva algún tiempo haciendo un trabajo: uno quiere trabajar con las herramientas a las que está acostumbrado; ya sea un boligrafo o un cincel. Sé que es difícil de entender para alguien que no ha trabajado en su vida, pero tendrás que fiarte de mi palabra.

Darien la observó, atónito. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba ¿Lo consideraba un vago, un diletante? Recordó que había sido la primera reacción de su propio padre cuando le había propuesto algunas ideas para reactivar la vida económica de Aristo.

«¿Qué crees que podrías traer a Aristo que no haya traído yo ya?», había dicho Armando, con su habitual egocentrismo.

Un casino, para empezar. Un puerto comercial con capacidad para recibir enormes barcos de carga. Una colonia de casas de lujo para que los millonarios tuvieran allí su segunda, tercera, cuarta o incluso quinta vivienda, un lugar donde la clase alta pudiera encontrar privacidad y la belleza de la Bahía de Apolonia. Darien había conseguido incluso atraer a algunos millonarios que pensaban construir en la nueva ciudad turística de Jaladhar, situada en la isla de Calista, que, junto con Aristo, había formado el reino de Adamas hasta que su abuelo, el rey Christos las había declarado naciones separadas hacía más de tres décadas.

Así que no, no había trabajado un solo día de su vida. Viajaba constantemente entre Nueva York y Elloss para atender las oficinas que tenía en ambas ciudades y de allí, a los principales países del mundo, donde se reunía y negociaba con los grandes empresarios y jefes de estado. Pero eso no era más que el pasatiempo de un príncipe millonario, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba aquella mujer.

Clavo su mirada en Serena, en la sonrisa altanera que había aparecido en su rostro. Por una parte la odiaba, pero por otra deseaba besarla hasta que le suplicara que no parara nunca.

—Tu abrigo —le dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de pensar—. Y los zapatos. Date prisa o te alzo en brazos y te saco de aquí tal y como estás.

Era muy capaz de hacerlo.

Serena lo sabía.

Así pues, se puso unos calcetines gruesos, unas botas que se había comprado el invierno en que había estado a punto de intentar esquiar, una parca calentita pero muy fea que había encontrado en un mercado callejero, se recogió el pelo con una cinta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Que se diera cuenta su Alteza de la clase de compañera de cama que acababa de adquirir, pensó con tristeza.

Fue inútil. Él ni siquiera parpadeó, se limitó a seguirla hasta la calle. La nieve seguía cayendo, de hecho los copos eran ahora más grandes, de esos que pocos minutos convertían la ciudad en un paisaje de cuento de hadas.

Pero ella no veía nada mágico en aquel momento.

En cuanto salieron a la calle, surgió del interior de la enorme limusina negra un conductor de uniforme que les hizo una breve reverencia.

Serena resopló.

Darien hizo caso omiso.

—Hans —lo saludó.

Hans dio un taconazo con las botas. Darien consideró la idea de pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero sabía que ya se lo había dicho un millón de veces y no había servido. Parecía que era una de esas personas que soñaban con el esplendor de la realeza.

Al contrario que Serena.

Hans fue a quitarle las bolsas de las manos.

—Yo las pondré en el maletero —dijo Darien de inmediato—. Tú ayuda a la señorita Tsukino.

Otro taconazo; Serena alzó la mirada al cielo

Hans le abrió la puerta trasera y, en cuanto ella estuvo dentro del vehículo, cerró con la suavidad que quizá se conseguía tan sólo en los coches que costaban lo mismo que una casa normal. En el interior hacía un agradable calor que se mezclaba con el aroma de la tapicería de cuero.

Lo único que estropeaba el momento era la presencia de Darien, que en seguida se sentó a su lado.

—Al aeropuerto —ordenó.

El coche comenzó a moverse con igual suavidad. Serena notó un vuelco en el estómago sin la menor suavidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que llamar a Kelvin para decirle que se iba y tenía que despedirse de su madre.

—!Espera!

El coche se detuvo automáticamente. Darien se volvió a mirarla.

—Sea lo que sea lo que se te ha olvidado, puede quedarse donde está —le dijo fríamente.

—No, no puede... Quiero decir que... -hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. No puedo irme.

Darien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ya lo hemos hablado.

—No puedo irme de esta manera, tengo que avisar. Tengo que despedirme.

—De tu amigo, Kelvin —añadió él.

Pensó en corregirlo, pero no serviría de nada. Que creyese lo que quisiera.

—¿Y también vas a contarle los detalles más íntimos del acuerdo, _glyka mou_? —le dijo con sonrisa malévola.

—Eso no pienso contárselo a nadie.

Él la miró a los ojos durante un instante. Por alguna absurda razón, sintió el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que no iba a hacerle ningún daño, que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que disfrutara...

Al diablo.

—¿Cuál es su dirección?

—¿Para qué?

—Hans es un magnífico chófer —dijo Darien con una sonrisa, —pero tiene un defecto. Es incapaz de encontrar un lugar a menos que le dé la dirección.

—Ah —dijo ella rápidamente—. No, no es necesario. Sólo tiene que dejarme en la parada de metro que hay aquí cerca, me reuniré contigo dentro de un rato en...

—La dirección —insistió Darien con voz tranquila, y con innegable autoridad.

Serena no tuvo más remedio que darle la dirección.

Darien miró a Serena a la cara mientras la limusina iba por las calles cubiertas de nieve.

Estaba acurrucada en un rincón, lo más lejos posible de él, con la mirada clavada en el frente. Tenía mejillas muy pálidas.

Y estaba temblando.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Sería por culpa del frío? Imposible. Ese horrible abrigo que se había puesto al menos debía de tener la virtud de dar calor. Y dentro del coche había una temperatura más que aceptable.

Entonces quería decir que estaba nerviosa. ¿Por haber accedido a ir con él? Aunque en realidad no había accedido: él la había obligado.

Poco importaba.

Quizá estuviera nerviosa por tener que decirle a su amante que se iba con otro hombre. Darien apretó la mandíbula. Dentro de una semana, no, de sólo unas horas, ese amante sería historia. En cuando embarcaran en el avión privado, la llevaría al gran dormitorio que había en la parte trasera de la cabina, la desnudaría y la tocaría de un modo que haría que se olvidara de cualquier hombre que no fuera él.

Así había sido aquella noche.

Serena había quedado cegada por la pasión. Su piel se había convertido en seda bajo las manos de Darien. Su boca había bebido de la de él y le habían temblado las manos hasta que él se las había agarrado y se las había llevado al pecho, al vientre, a su erección.

«Tócame así», le había susurrado. «Sí. Así. Sí».

«Es la primera vez que lo hace», había pensado con sorpresa. Luego había dejado de pensar por completo, se había perdido en el deseo que lo consumía.

¡Qué gran mentira!

No había sido la primera vez de nada. Lo había sabido en cuanto la había oído hablar por teléfono la mañana siguiente. Hasta entonces había conseguido engañarlo, y eso no era fácil porque él había estado con muchas mujeres. A veces pensaba incluso habían sido demasiadas; sus rostros y sus nombres sus cuerpos se confundían en su memoria.

Pero Serena no era una de ellas.

No había olvidado su nombre, ni su rostro de rasgos delicados, ni ese cuerpo de suaves curvas, ni siquiera su voz...

No había olvidado nada. Noche tras noche había acudido a él en sus sueños, diciéndole que lo deseaba.

«¿Otra vez te estás excitando, idiota?» pensó con rabia.

Bueno no iba a repetirse.

Para ser sincero, lo cierto era que sabía que todo lo que hacía era en parte una cuestión de orgullo, de rabia, de deseo de vengarse. Pero lo más importante algo mucho más básico.

Quería espantar los demonios. Quería acostarse con ella hasta borrar de su mente el nombre de Serena Tsukino, su rostro y todo lo relacionado con ella.

Dentro de un mes, estaría encantado de despedirse de ella para siempre. Por muy buena que fuera en la cama nunca había encontrado una mujer capaz de retener su interés más tiempo. Serena no sería una excepción.

—Es ese edificio de ahí.

Darien oyó su voz suave y se dio cuenta de que el coche estaba casi detenido. Miró por la ventana y vió una calle igual a muchas otras, con coches aparcados junto a la acera y edificios de ladrillo.

—¿Este, señorita? —preguntó Hans.

—Sí.

Parecía faltarle la respiración, estaba tensa. ¿Estaba nerviosa por tener que contarle sus planes a ese Kelvin? Si era su amante, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a tener miedo. Él jamás hubiera permitido que se fuera con otro hombre durante todo un mes. Ni siquiera un día.

El conductor paró el motor y se dispuso a salir para abrirle la puerta a Serena.

—Gracias —se apresuró a decir ella—pero no es necesario. Puedo sola...

—Quédate en el coche, Hans —ordenó Darien—. Yo me encargo de la señorita Tsukino.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. ¿Acaso el príncipe de la arrogancia pensaba ir con ella? De ninguna manera.

—Gracias —consiguió decir, sonriendo— pero puedo sola.

—No seas tonta, _glyka mou_. Es tarde y no hay ni un alma por la calle. ¿Qué clase de caballero dejaría que una mujer fuera sola?

Su voz era ahora mucho más suave, suave como una tela de araña; suave y letal. Serena no quería que la acompañara porque entonces sabría que no había ido a ver a Kelvin, porque sabría demasiado.

—Serena, estoy esperando.

Le había abierto la puerta. Serena sintió que le hervía la sangre de rabia. ¿Acaso pensaba que podía entrometerse en todo lo que le viniera en gana?

—Entonces sigue esperando. No necesito tu ayuda y déjame que te diga, Alteza, que si crees que eres un caballero...

Dejó de hablar cuando él la agarró por los hombros y la sacó del coche.

—No me hables de ese modo —rugió—. No me importa lo que necesites y lo que no. Lo único que importa es lo que necesito yo. Desde ahora y por un mes, vamos a hacer las cosas a mi manera. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señor —dijo con saludo militar—. Por supuesto, señor —añadió y dio un taconazo, como había hecho Hans

Después pasó junto a él y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio con la cabeza bien alta.

Darien notó que le ardían las mejillas. Miró un momento a Hans, que no dio muestra alguna de haber visto o escuchado nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Respiró hondo y luego fue tras Serena, siguiendo sus huellas que habían dejado en la nieve con aquellas horribles botas. Él llevaba mocasines, por lo que ahora tenía los pies fríos y mojados.

Estupendo. Estaba a punto de verse cara a cara con el amante de Serena con esos zapatos empapados.

«¡_Panayía mou_!»

¿Qué clase de sitio era ése? La cerradura del edificio estaba rota, el portal olía a ratón y a humedad y las paredes estaban llenas de grafitis. Había un ascensor, pero Serena pasó de largo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Son cuatro pisos —anunció sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo—. ¿Podrás con ellos, Alteza?

Darien no se molestó en responder, simplemente empezó a subir hasta que por fin llegaron al cuarto.

—¿Es aquí donde vive?

Parecía incrédulo y Serena lo odio por eso, y por imponerle su presencia en aquellos momentos.

—¡Respóndeme! —la agarró de la cintura y le dio media vuelta para que lo mirara—. ¿Tu amante espera que vengas a verlo a este basurero?

De pronto se abrió la puerta del apartamento que había justo delante. Darien levantó la mirada, enfadado consigo mismo, con Serena y con la persona que los había interrumpido.

—¿Qué demonios quiere? —le preguntó a la figura que había aparecido tras la puerta.

La figura dio un paso hacia ellos. Era una mujer pequeña de pelo oscuro. Llevaba una bata de lana.

—¿Serena?

Serena respiró hondo.

—Sí, mamá. Soy yo.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—Soy yo —dijo Serena.

Después nadie dijo nada.

Darien no habría sabido decir si pasaron unos cuantos segundos o una eternidad. Lo único que sabía era había cometido un grave error.

Y había hecho sufrir a Serena. No había más que ver lo rígida que estaba. Era evidente que habría preferido que él no viera aquel deprimente lugar y a esa mujer que ni siquiera se acercaba a su hija.

¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no pretendía humillar a Serena Tsukino? Aquello sólo era otra manera de conseguirlo.

Pero incluso mientras pensaba aquello, se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando a ella, para ponerle la mano en el hombro, en un gesto de apoyo.

La mujer de la puerta fue la primera en hablar y sus palabras no fueron las de una madre cariñosa, encantada de ver a su hija. Eran más bien acusadoras.

—¿ Tienes idea de la hora que es Serena? Estaba a punto de irme a la cama.

Darien vio cómo se sonrojaba el rostro de Serena, le apretó el hombro para infundirle fuerza.

—Perdona, mamá. Debería haberte llamado antes...

¿Y quién es éste? ¿Por qué traes un hombre a mi casa?

—Perdóneme, señora Tsukino —dijo Darien con cortesía y le dedicó a Serena una sonrisa con la que pretendía transmitirle confianza—. Ha sido culpa mía. Me temo que tenía tanta prisa, que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de la hora que era.

—¿Usted es...?

—Darien Chiba. Príncipe Darien de Karedes.

La mujer enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Príncipe?

—De Aristo. Quizá haya oído hablar de mi país —añadió educadamente aunque tenía la certeza de que lo habría oído. No se podía leer una revista ni ver un programa de televisión sobre gente rica y famosa sin oír mencionar lugares como Dubai, Mónaco y Aristo.

—¿Y conoce a mi hija?

—Sí. De hecho Serena y yo vamos a pasar juntos algunas semanas.

Serena le lanzó una mirada que podría haberlo convertido en piedra.

—Lo que quiere decir el príncipe es que vamos a trabajar juntos.

—Serena va a hacer el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre.

Ikuko arqueó las cejas.

—¿Serena? ¿Es a esto a lo que te referías cuando te llamé antes?

Darien la miró y ella respondió con una mirada de furia a pesar del rubor que le coloreaba las mejillas. Así que había hablado por teléfono con su madre, no con su amante. ¿Por qué le alegraba tanto saberlo?

No le importaba si tenía un amante o no. Iba a ser suya durante las siguientes cuatro semanas. ¿Qué más le daba que luego volviera a los brazos de Kelvin?

—Sí, mamá, me refería a esto.

Darien vio a la madre de Serena considerar la idea. Finalmente se echó a un lado y los invitó a entrar.

—Pasad. No quiero molestar a los vecinos.

Serena parecía un animal salvaje tratando de escapar de una trampa, sin embargo entró al apartamento. Una amplia entrada conducía a un salón que debía de haber sido elegante en su día, pero que ahora estaba deprimente. Ikuko no les ofreció ni un té ni café; simplemente se sentó en una silla y, cuando Serena empezó a rondar sin saber adónde iba, Darien la tomó del codo. La sintió tensa, pero se dejó conducir hasta un sofá cubierto por una manta, donde se sentaron el uno junto al otro.

—Verá, mi madre... —empezó a decir Darien.

—¿La reina?

—La reina Neherenia, sí. El mes próximo es su sesenta cumpleaños y...

Le explicó los detalles de la celebración. La cena estado en el palacio, el baile de gala, la entrega collar de Serena a la medianoche, tras lo cual habría fuegos artificiales.

Le dijo también que Serena debía trasladarse a Aristo para que le fuera posible consultar directamente con la reina la evolución del trabajo.

—¿Quiere decir que mi hija se va de Nueva York?

—Sí —dijo Darien educadamente—, pero puedo asegurarle que...

—Bueno, si a ella no le preocupa dejarme sola, ¿quién soy yo para decir nada? Yo no estoy bien de salud, Alteza, no sé si Serena se lo ha dicho.

—Estás perfectamente, mamá, lo sabes. Los médicos dicen...

—¿Qué sabrán los médicos? —la interrumpió Ikuko—. Sólo me queda rezar. Supongo que ya has tomado la decisión de seguir adelante con esta fantasía tuya —añadió, mirando a su hija.

Darien vio que a Serena le latía una vena en la sien.

—¿Podríamos hablar de esto en otro momento, por favor? —le pidió, pero Ikuko actuó como si no hubiera hablado.

—¿Tiene hijos, príncipe Darien?

—No estoy casado, señora Tsukino —respondió Darien, aunque cada vez le resultaba más difícil seguir siendo educado.

—Cuando los tenga, comprenderá que una madre sólo piensa en lo mejor para sus hijos. La prima de Serena, Rini...

—No creo que al príncipe le interese la vida de Rini.

—Rini es una muchacha maravillosa. Tiene un puesto estupendo en una empresa de seguros. No sé cuántas veces le ha ofrecido a Serena concertarle una entrevista de trabajo. Hoy mismo le he contado a mi hija que han ascendido a Rini. ¡Va a ganar treinta mil dólares al año! —Ikuko se inclinó hacia Serena—. Y no he tenido oportunidad de contarte lo demás. Rini está prometida. Con su supervisor, ¿puedes creértelo? Ha llegado muy lejos. Parece increíble que os graduarais juntas del instituto.

El sofá era pequeño. Sus piernas se tocaban, por que Darien podía sentir cómo temblaba Serena. ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿O desesperada? Claro que a él no le importaba...

—Teníamos diferentes metas —dijo Serena con evidente cautela—. Rini empezó a trabajar de inmediato mientras que yo fui a la universidad.

—Para luego dejarlo.

—No lo dejé, sólo cambié de estudios. Fui al Instituto de Tecnología de la Moda —corrigió con cierto orgullo—. Donde no era nada fácil entrar.

Ikuko meneó la cabeza.

—¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! Te pasaste dos años estudiando... ¿qué? ¿Dibujo? Y mientras, tu prima Rini estaba...

«Ya está bien», pensó Darien y le agarró la mano Serena. Ésta intentó apartarla, pero él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Serena —dijo con voz suave— creo que es momento de que tu madre sepa la verdad.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Darien. Darien, por favor...

—Eres de una modestia admirable, _glyka mou_ —le dijo. Pero me parece que tu madre debería saber los detalles... del trabajo que vas a hacer.

Serena lanzó suspiro.

—Ya estoy al corriente, príncipe Darien. Serena se presentó a un concurso y perdió. Ahora se ha hecho con el trabajo porque el verdadero ganador se ha echado atrás.

—Lo dice como si hubiera sido una rifa, señora Tsukino—respondió Darien con una sonrisa que no aplacaba la dureza de sus palabras—. En realidad se presentaron al concurso cincuenta joyeros de entre los más prestigiosos del mundo entero. Mi padre y un grupo de asesores eligieron sólo tres finalistas, pero la decisión final correspondió sólo a mi padre —hizo una pausa—. Él eligió a un gran joyero francés... pero desde el principio la reina prefirió el diseño de Serena.

Vio cómo a Serena se le iluminaban los ojos. —¿De verdad? —preguntó ella en un murmullo.

Darien asintió. ¿Qué daño podía hacer decirle la verdad?

—El collar que va a crear su hija aparecerá en las revistas más importantes del mundo y en las noticias de las televisiones de prácticamente todos los países. Y cuando la celebración llegue a su fin, quedará expuesto junto a las joyas de la corona de Aristo y Adamas, dos de las coronas más famosas del mundo.

Ikuko se quedó en silencio unos segundos, seguramente asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Después asintió y miró a Serena.

—Es una magnífica oportunidad, hija mía.

—Sí, mamá. Lo sé.

—No debes desaprovecharla. Puede que nunca vuelvas a tener tan buena suerte.

Darien miró a Serena, en cuyos labios había una tensa sonrisa. No la culpaba por ello. Por supuesto que a él no le importaba lo que sintiera, pero ¿no podría su madre mostrar un poco de entusiasmo? La madre de Darien siempre había sido bastante cariñosa, no como las madres de los cuentos o como las de sus compañeros de colegio. Neherenia nunca le había dado un beso en las rodillas, magulladas tras alguna caída, ni lo había arropado por las noches ni se había sentado a desayunar con él. Darien había echado de menos cosas siendo niño, pero también lo había comprendido. Su madre era la reina. Sus padres tenían importantes responsabilidades y a él lo habían educado para respetar aquello. Sin embargo, Neherenia siempre había valorado sus éxitos académicos y deportivos. Incluso Armando, que trataba a sus hijos, especialmente a los varones, con bastante frialdad, lo habría felicitado por una noticia tan importante como aquélla.

—Esto ha sido algo más que buena suerte —dijo él y sintió la mirada de sorpresa de Serena. También él estaba sorprendido consigo mismo—. Su hija ha conseguido este encargo gracias a su talento.

La tensa sonrisa de Serena se había llenado de ira. Darien habría querido acariciarle la mejilla y besar esa dulzura, besarla no como lo había hecho sino con suavidad, con ternura...

Esa idea hizo que se le encogiera el estómago

—Es hora de irnos —anunció bruscamente y se puso en pie.

Había dejado de nevar; la calle estaba despejada por que según parecía, había pasado una máquina quita nieves.

Hans salió de inmediato a abrirles la puerta. Serena entró al coche y Darien la siguió.

—¿Adónde, señor?

¿Qué era ese ruido? ¿Era Serena, estaba llorando?

Darien centró toda su atención en el conductor, luego sacó la BlackBerry del bolsillo, tenía un mensaje de texto. Era de su piloto: Pistas abiertas. Plan de vuelo aprobado.

—Al aeropuerto —dijo con decisión y se recostó.

El coche se puso en marcha. Serena no dijo nada tenía la cara girada hacia la ventanilla. Si había estado llorando debía de haber parado.

Darien se aclaró la garganta.

—He olvidado dejarle a tu madre mi número de teléfono. Le pediré a mi secretaria que la llame mañana. ¿Quieres avisar a alguien más?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera...? —hizo una pausa. «No sigas» se dijo a sí mismo, pero fue más fuerte la necesidad de hacerlo, como cuando uno se llevaba la lengua a una muela que le dolía aun sabiendo que no debía—. ¿Ni siquiera a tu «amigo» Kelvin?

Serena se volvió hacia él.

—Es mi amigo —aseguró con fuerza— pienses le que pienses. Y puedo llamarlo con el móvil, muchas gracias. No necesito que lo hagáis ni tú, ni tu secretaria.

—No te pongas así. Sólo quería saber si...

—Escucha, has hecho algo bueno al intentar... defenderme ante mi madre y supongo que tengo que darte las gracias. Pero, por favor, no lo estropees.

—No te he defendido, sólo he dicho la verdad. A mi madre le encantaba tu diseño —titubeó un momento antes de continuar—. Lo cierto es que yo estaba de acuerdo con ella. ¿Por qué habría de guardarlo en secreto?

Serena lo miró de frente. Acababan de detenerse en un semáforo, la luz roja le iluminaba el rostro estaba preciosa, pero sí, había estado llorando.

—Si no es un secreto, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Darien sintió ciertos remordimientos, pero en seguida se dijo que no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Serena no había sido sincera con él, y lo que ella le había ocultado por omisión había sido mucho más grave.

—Te dije lo que debías saber —replicó fríamente—No había motivos para decirte nada más.

Ella soltó una triste carcajada.

—Muy diplomático, Darien. Cualquiera pensaría que eres... —de pronto se quedó lívida.

—¿Serena?

—Dile al conductor que pare.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Voy a...

Darien bajó el cristal que separaba la parte trasera conductor y le pidió a Hans que parara un momento. Abrió la puerta y Serena salió disparada por encima de él. Tuvo que agarrarla por los hombros mientras vomitaba con fuerza.

—Vete —le pidió, apenas sin voz—. No quiero que...

Una nueva sacudida le impidió terminar la frase. Cuando terminó, se puso recta de nuevo estaba temblando.

—Serena —le susurró él—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

—Estoy bien, sí.

Pero no era cierto. Le temblaba la voz y el cuerpo entero. Darien maldijo entre dientes antes de darle la vuelta para poder verle la cara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé. La gripe supongo, toda la ciudad está igual.

Dios, parecía tan frágil, tan delicada, tan perdida. Darien se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo ofreció, pero ella no lo aceptó.

—Te lo voy a manchar.

—Maldita sea, Serena —le levantó la cara suavemente y le limpió la boca con el pañuelo de batista. Seguía temblando.

Darien la alzó en brazos, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, y la llevó de nuevo al interior del coche.

—Hans —dijo al conductor en cuanto estuvieron dentro los dos—. Sube la calefacción y llévanos al hospital más cercano.

—No —protestó Serena—. No quiero ir al hospital.

—Tiene que verte un médico.

—Por el amor de Dios, sólo he vomitado. Nada más. Seguramente tengo la gripe, o a lo mejor me ha sentado mal algo que he comido.

—Más bien da la sensación de que no comes lo suficiente —dijo Darien con mayor severidad de la pretendía pero era cierto. Al levantarla en brazos se había dado cuenta de lo poco que pesaba.

—Estoy bien. No hace falta que me mimes.

Sí que lo necesitaba, pero Darien conocía ya ese tono de voz y pensó que debía respetar su orgullo.

—Está bien. Nada de mimos. ¿Hans?

—¿Señor?

—Al aeropuerto.

Cerró de nuevo el cristal. Serena clavó la mirada el exterior mientras deseaba que la tragara la tierra. No podía creer que hubiera vomitado delante de Darien, que él hubiera insistido en quedarse a su lado que le hubiera limpiado la cara y ahora tuviera el brazo alrededor de sus hombros...

—No hace falta que me sujetes —dijo fríamente.

Dejó que se apartara. Por el rabillo del ojo le vio abrir un compartimento del coche y sacar algo de él. Una botella de agua y una servilleta blanca de tela.

—Mírame —le dijo mientras echaba un poco de agua sobre la servilleta.

Serena lo miró. Sus ojos se encontraron. ¿Qué había en los de él? ¿Era lástima? Ella no quería su lástima, no quería nada de él.

Empezó a limpiarle la cara cuidadosamente. Serena trató de apartar la servilleta, pero él le agarró el rostro entre ambas manos y luego siguió limpiándola. Era maravilloso.

—Gracias —murmuró cuando hubo terminado y volvió a retirar la mirada, pero pudo ver que tras el agua y la servilleta, sacaba otra botella del otro compartimento, aquélla con un líquido color ámbar y una copa de cristal.

—Bébete esto.

Se volvió a mirarlo de nuevo. Mala idea. Todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—Maldita sea —le oyó decir—. Estás blanca como la nieve.

—Estoy... estoy bien. No voy a vomitar. Sólo estoy un poco mareada...

Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No —protestó, pero ya había recostado la cara contra su pecho.

Sentía su calidez y su fuerza. Olía a nieve y frío y aquel aroma masculino que aún recordaba que no había podido olvidar.

—Suéltame —murmuró con voz temblorosa. La verdad era que se encontraba fatal; estaba helada no podía dejar de temblar.

—Deja de protestar por todo y bébete esto.

Su voz era dura, pero la trataba con enorme dulzura.

Serena sintió el borde de la copa en los labios.

—¿Qué es?

—Veneno —dijo, pero cuando Serena lo miró, lo encontró sonriendo—. Es brandy.

—Yo no...

—Sí, lo sé. No necesitas nada. Pero yo sí —dijo antes de tomar él un trago para luego ofrecérselo a ella—. Por una vez, haz lo que te digo sin poner problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

El brandy olía muy bien y, al beber, Serena no pudo evitar pensar que acababa de estar también entre sus labios. En cuanto sintió el líquido en la boca se dio cuenta de que había hecho bien en hacer lo que él le pedía. El licor la ayudó a entrar en calor. Igual que el hombre que la abrazaba. Era tan inesperado. Se le aceleró el corazón.

—Ya puedes soltarme. Estoy bien, de verdad.— Pero él la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Es tarde —dijo bruscamente—. Ha sido un día muy largo para mí y creo que para ti también. Quédate tranquila, Serena. Estás helada y temblorosa y no tengo claro que no necesites ir al hospital.

—Ya te he dicho que no.

—Entonces haz lo que te digo. Termínate el brandy y, apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y entonces puede que te crea.

—Eres un tirano —murmuró—. ¿Te lo habían dicho alguna vez?

La palabra le hizo reír.

—Me han llamado muchas cosas, _glyka mou_, pero eso nunca. Ahora cierra los ojos y descansa. Llegaremos al aeropuerto en seguida.

¿Descansar? Había ganado un concurso en el que habían participado los mejores diseñadores de joyas del mundo y ahora su vida estaba en manos de uno de los hombres más guapos y sexys del planeta. ¿Cómo iba a descansar? Sin duda Darien podría elegir a la mujer que quisiera y sin embargo la deseaba a ella.

Se le cerraron los párpados.

No podría descansar. Ni dormir. Ni...

Salió un suspiro de sus labios, se acurrucó contra él y se quedó dormida.

Darien sintió cómo la tensión iba abandonando el cuerpo de Serena. Bajó la mirada y observó su rostro, las pestañas oscuras rozándole las mejillas.

Era una fiera. Quisquillosa y mordaz.

Pero también era preciosa y frágil y...

Y una manipuladora, se recordó. Cuanto antes se la llevara a la cama, mejor. Allí no podría mentir. Le haría el amor hasta que pronunciara su nombre entre sollozos, hasta que realmente lo necesitara, cosa que sucedería en cuanto la tuviera a solas, en el avión.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron allí tuvo que llevarla, aún dormida, en brazos hasta el interior de la nave a la intimidad del dormitorio. La sentó encima de la cama, le quitó el abrigo y las botas. También él se despojó de la chaqueta y de los zapatos, empapados

Ella movió los párpados, pero no llegó a abrirlos

—¿Darien? —murmuró.

Así lo había llamado la noche en la que habían hecho el amor. Ése era el único nombre que él le había dicho, sólo Darien. —Darien, si lo prefieres había añadido, nada más.

Claro que ella no necesitaba más información pensó con amargura. Había sabido su identidad desde el principio; por eso había sido su objetivo.

—Despierta —dijo mientras la tumbaba en la cama.

Fue en vano. La miró de nuevo, incluso dormida parecía agotada. Y estaba increíblemente hermosa.

Se tumbó a su lado. Extendió sobre los dos una manta de cachemir que había a los pies de la cama Serena lanzó un suspiro y se giró hacia él. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sino abrazarla?.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Al despertar, Serena se sintió muy confundida. El miedo le aceleró el pulso. ¿Dónde estaba?

No reconocía nada de aquella habitación. La cama, la luz que se colaba por la ventana, ni siquiera la sabana de seda en la que tenía apoyada la cara, ni el peso de la manta...

Había una segunda almohada junto a ella, estaba colocada como si alguien hubiera estado tumbado. Sintió un ligero aroma. Limpio. Masculino

—Ay, Dios mío —murmuró antes de incorporarse de golpe.

Mala idea. El estómago le dio un vuelco con el movimiento. Se levantó de la cama miró a su alrededor con desesperación, ubicó el baño y echó a correr. Apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar.

Vomitó hasta que le dolió el diafragma. Después fue dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo cerró los ojos.

«Tranquila», se dijo, intentando dejar de temblar.

Unos segundos después, se puso en pie se lavó la y se enjuagó la boca varias veces con un elixir que encontró sobre la repisa.

Sentía las piernas flojas, como si se hubiera quedado sin músculos, pero consiguió sentarse en la taza del inodoro ya bajada.

Entonces lo recordó todo. La llegada de Darien, la noticia del encargo la incómoda visita a Ikuko, la humillación de que él la viera vomitar...

Pero sobre todo, la inaudita proposición que le había hecho Darien... y ella había aceptado.

¿Estaba en un hotel? Respondiendo a su pregunta de manera muy oportuna, el suelo se movió y supo que estaba en su avión. Debían de estar sobrevolando el océano y ella ni siquiera recordaba haber subido a bordo. Lo último que recordaba era que se había tenido que bajar del coche para vomitar en la nieve y que Darien la había acurrucado en sus brazos. Recordaba también el sabor del brandy que le había dado.

Se llevó las manos a la cara con un gruñido.

¿Se había acostado con él? No, pensó de inmediato, sin poder controlar el calor que invadía su cuerpo. Si Darien le hubiera hecho el amor... corrección, aquello no habría tenido nada que ver con el amor, sólo con el sexo... sin duda lo recordaría. Además, a excepción del abrigo y las botas, seguía llevando puesta la horrible indumentaria de la noche anterior.

La idea de haber dormido en sábanas de seda tapada con lo que parecía una manta de cachemir casi la hizo reír.

Dios, ¿qué le pasaba? Sentía dolor en lugares donde nunca antes lo había sentido, tan pronto lloraba como reía y tenía náuseas cuando menos lo esperaba. Kelvin tenía razón. Últimamente trabajaba mucho. El estrés provocaba cosas terribles.

Se puso en pie. Había un plato de ducha, con jabón, champú e incluso un albornoz para después y… y Darien al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara? ¿Qué iba a decirle?

¿Se atrevería a preguntarle si se había acostado ella? Claro que tampoco importaba. Se suponía tenía derecho a hacerlo, puesto que había accedido a compartir la cama con él, y no sólo para dormir.

Era un milagro que aún no la hubiera obligado a cumplir con dicho acuerdo. Eso no quería decir que deseara que lo hiciera; no deseaba que la desvistiera ni que la tocara, que la llevara a la cama e hiciera mucho, mucho más que dormir a su lado...

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Se movió el picaporte.

Serena se dio media vuelta y lo miró como si tuviera vida propia y fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —dijo una voz de mujer.

Serena respiró hondo.

—¿.Sí?

Se abrió la puerta, apareció una mujer de unos cincuenta años con mirada amable y una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino. Soy Thalia, la azafata. El príncipe me ha pedido que le comunique que aterrizaremos dentro de un par de horas. Quiere que desayune con él.

Serena sintió que le ardía la cara.

—Gracias.

—Le he dejado su equipaje a los pies de la cama.— ¿Podía ruborizarse más?

—Muy bien. Gracias otra vez.

Thalia sonrió y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Serena se apresuró a poner el seguro. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara a nadie? Acababa de sentirse humillada, pero aún tendría que enfrentarse a más gente. El piloto, el copiloto y quizá a medio reino de Aristo. ¿Y qué? dijo su lado más lógico. Algo le decía que Darien tenía la costumbre de viajar con mujeres con las que se acostaba.

A nadie le sorprendería que estuviera haciéndolo de nuevo.

La única sorprendida era ella. Nunca había sido la querida ni la amante de nadie.

En realidad nunca había estado con ningún hombre hasta aquella noche. Claro que su Arrogancia Real no la creería aunque se lo dijera. Claro que tampoco ella iba a decírselo. Ya se sentía bastante humillada sin necesidad de empeorar las cosas. Era preferible que pensara que era una mujer con experiencia como sin duda pensaba ya.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes aquello?

Serena se desnudó y se metió en la ducha.

Darien la había llamado mentirosa. Ella no había mentido, pero podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así, si era necesario. Igual que había hecho cuando se había presentado a la entrevista del Instituto de Tecnología de la Moda sin decírselo a su madre. Allí se había sentido como un patito feo rodeado de hermosos cisnes. Años más tarde, después de ganar el premio Caligari, se había acercado a un comprador de una sofisticada tienda de la Quinta Avenida con una cajita llena de pendientes diseñados por ella...

Sí, pensó mientras el agua le mojaba la cara podría hacerlo. Sería su juguete sexual durante un mes. Aquello no significaba nada. Nada en absoluto.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Serena? Darien se había despertado hacía ya horas. En realidad no había conseguido pegar ojo. ¿Cómo iba a dormir con aquella mujer acurrucada contra él, sintiendo su respiración en el cuello? Serena se había acoplado a su cuerpo como si aquél fuera su lugar natural. El se había dicho que no le afectaba y no lo había hecho...

Durante unos treinta segundos.

Después había empezado a excitarse y ya no había podido controlarse.

Había imaginado que la desnudaba, la acariciaba hasta despertarla.

—¿Darien? —habría susurrado ella, igual que había hecho aquella noche que habían pasado juntos.

Y él habría dicho «Sí, soy yo. Di otra vez mi nombre Serena. Tócame con tus manos frías. Abre la boca para que pueda sentir tu dulce sabor...»

Después de eso había tenido que levantarse de la cama.

Una ducha fría y había salido de la habitación sin mirar atrás por miedo a no poder controlarse. No iba a hacerla suya cuando estaba agotada, con el estómago revuelto y medio dormida.

Quería que estuviese completamente despierta cuando la poseyese, quería sentir sus ojos mientras tomaba lo que ella había fingido darle aquella primera vez.

La tripulación no le había hecho ninguna pregunta por supuesto, ni tampoco lo había hecho Thalia cuando le había pedido que la informara de que no tardarían en aterrizar.

—¿Estaba despierta la señorita Tsukino? —le había preguntado a la azafata cuando ésta le había llevado el café.

—Sí, señor. Le he dado su mensaje.

Darien miró el reloj. Habían pasado ya quince minutos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Acaso creía que podía seguir encerrada en el dormitorio? ¿Que podía seguir retrasando lo que tenía que pasar?

De eso nada.

Pronto aterrizaría, el coche los estaría esperando. La llevaría al apartamento de Elloss y la metería en la cama sin más dilación.

Volvió a mirar la hora. Estaba cansado de juegos. Dejó la taza de café, se limpió los labios. Aún tenía tiempo de hacerla suya antes de llegar...

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la cabina y apareció Serena. Sus ojos se encontraron. Darien la vio tomar aire antes de acercarse. Había sustituido la horrible indumentaria del día anterior por un suéter gris que le llegaba hasta las caderas, medias negras y botines grises. El pelo, aún mojado, le caía sobre los hombros.

A Darien se le encogió el estómago al verla. Dios, estaba preciosa. Y parecía tranquila.

No sabía muy bien qué había esperado. Quizá verla llorar o que le suplicara que la dejara volver a casa. Se había equivocado. Su rostro era la máxima expresión de la seguridad y la compostura.

—Buenos días —le dijo y se puso en pie para ofrecerle asiento—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Ella se sentó frente a él y se extendió la servilleta sobre las piernas.

—Bien. Siento mucho lo de anoche.

—¿A qué te refieres, a haber dormido acurrucada contra mí?

—Haber vomitado —se apresuró a responder, pero en sus mejillas apareció un ligero rubor.

Quizá no se sintiera tan segura de sí misma como parecía.

—Me alegro de que te haya sentado bien dormir. He intentado no despertarte al levantarme de la cama —le dijo mientras le servía el café, pero la miró para ver cómo reaccionaba al oírle pronunciar deliberadamente la palabra «cama». Nada. No hubo ningún tipo de reacción—. Estabas abrazada a mí, así que he tenido que deshacer el nudo de tus brazos.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese pequeño rubor. Serena lo miró sólo un instante y luego ocultó su rostro tras la taza de café. Después de beber volvió a mirarlo y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Todo el cuerpo de Darien reaccionó de inmediato a pesar suyo.

—Pensé que iba a despertarte al quitar el brazo de debajo de tus hombros.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Pensaba que la azafata había dicho que aterrizaríamos pronto.

—¿Cambias de tema, _agape mou_? —su voz era pura seda—. ¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa que no sea que te has acostado conmigo?

—Hemos compartido la misma cama —matizó ella mirándolo a los ojos—. Supongo que sabrás cuál es la diferencia —apretó los labios un momento antes de continuar—. Además, no pretendía cambiar de tema. Al fin y al cabo, las queridas tienen que cumplir con los deseos de sus amos. Porque eso es lo que voy a ser ¿no? Tu querida.

¡Maldita fuera! Ahora era a él al que le ardían las mejillas. ¿Qué manera de hablar era ésa? ¿Había sido deliberado, para que Thalia pudiera oírlo? La azafata llevaba años trabajando para él y Darien habría jurado que nada podía hacerla inmutar. Sin embargo acababa de ver cómo levantaba una ceja con sorpresa al oír las palabras de Serena.

Darien dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso en pie. Él también sabía jugar, pero sólo uno sería el vencedor.

—No tardaremos en aterrizar —anunció fríamente—. Después de eso habrá tiempo más que suficiente para aclararte cuáles son mis deseos... y para que tú te asegures de cumplirlos.

La última y única vez que Serena había estado en Aristo había sido en diciembre, al comienzo del invierno mediterráneo. Entonces había bajado del avión como una zombi, como el resto de pasajeros, había esperado a que saliera su equipaje y luego había esperado la cola para tomar un taxi.

Llegar al reino en compañía de un príncipe de la casa real de Karedes era algo muy distinto.

El avión de Darien se detuvo en un lugar alejado de la ajetreada terminal, el capitán y el copiloto salieron de la cabina para despedirse de ellos, Thalia le había hecho una reverencia a Darien y a ella le había dedicado una sonrisa.

—Disfrute de la visita, señorita.

Darien le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura.

—Me encargaré de que la señorita Tsukino disfrute cada minuto de su estancia en Aristo.

¿Sólo ella había captado la ironía implícita en sus palabras? No habría sabido decirlo porque Thalia no hizo el menor gesto; sin embargo, ella había sentido un repentino calor en la cara.

¡No! se dijo a sí misma. ¡No! No iba a permitir volviera a hacerse con el control. Así pues, se zafó de su brazo y bajó la escalera.

En diciembre, el cielo de Aristo lucía un azul brillante y una temperatura muy agradable. Ahora, a comienzos de febrero, el aire era frío, casi tanto como la imagen de la limusina que los esperaba a pocos metros del avión. Era aún más impresionante la de Nueva York.

Sintió un escalofrío. Darien no tardó en quitarse la chaqueta y ponérsela sobre los hombros.

—No hace falta —le dijo e intentó quitársela, pero se la abrochó y tiró de ella hacia sí.

—Claro que hace falta, _agape mou _—dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a la mirada—. ¿No acabas de decirme que la obligación de una querida es cumplir los deseos de su amante?

—No vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo —replicó Serena fríamente—. Aún no soy tu querida. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros como la noche. —No tardarás en serlo, _glyka mou_. No tardarás. . Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y bajó la mirada hasta sus labios. ¿Iba a besarla delante de la tripulación del avión y del chofer que los esperaba junto a la limusina?

Si lo hacía, Serena se quedaría inmóvil entre sus brazos, sin responder en modo alguno.

—¿Has oído lo que he dicho, Serena? Dentro de una hora estarás en mi cama.

—Gracias por avisar, Alteza —respondió con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, pues el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho—. Siempre es mejor que una esté preparada para las sorpresas desagradables.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Buen intento —hundió los dedos en su cabello y tiró de su cabeza hacia él—, pero ambos sabemos que es mentira —la sonrisa desapareció—. Ya me dirás lo desagradable que te resulta cuando te haya desnudado —susurró—. Dímelo cuando tenga la boca en tus pechos o entre tus muslos. Dímelo entonces, _glyka mou_, y quizá te crea.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en los pezones, el deseo que se disparaba en su vientre. Darien debió de adivinar el efecto que habían tenido en ella aquellas palabras porque bajó la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Sube al coche, _agape mou_ —dijo.

La expresión de satisfacción que vio en su rostro hizo que Serena se preguntara a quién odiaba más, a Darien o a sí misma.

El coche recorrió las calles de Elloss mientras Darien hablaba por teléfono. Serena reconoció el pequeño hotel en el que se había alojado la vez anterior, la calle en la que se habían conocido, el romántico restaurante al que la había llevado, el parque en que la había besado por primera vez.

Sabía que le había dicho la verdad, que muy pronto la tendría en su cama. Su apartamento estaba a un par de manzanas.

Pero el coche no tomó la calle que los habría llevado hasta allí.

¿Adónde iban entonces?

Lo miró un momento. Había guardado el teléfono y permanecía con la mirada fija al frente y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, distante y formidable. Serena se dio cuenta de que prefería morir a preguntárselo. Además, ¿qué más daba? Quizá no fuera tomarla en su apartamento, quizá allí lo esperaba otra mujer.

La limusina se incorporó a una autopista, el cartel marcaba: Playas de la costa norte. Bahía de Apolonia.

¿Playas? ¿Bahías? Ella era una chica de ciudad. Las calles, el ruido y el tráfico eran su hábitat natural. Para ella una playa o una bahía era algo desconocido, le sonaba a lugares remotos, aislados.

—¿No vamos a tu apartamento?

Habló sin pensar y se arrepintió casi inmediatamente, pero Darien tenía una respuesta preparada.

—He cambiado de opinión. Te voy a llevar a un lugar donde sin duda harás realidad mis deseos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Consideró la idea de decirle que no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero pensó eso sería una muestra de debilidad, lo último que conseguiría de ella aquel hombre era que se rindiera.

Lo único que le quedaba era la determinación de no someterse a su voluntad y tenía intención de cumplir con ella.

El trayecto fue largo, pero finalmente llegaron a la bahía. Lo decía la señalización, pero la prueba definitiva de que así era fue la espectacular vista que había desde la carretera por la que ahora iban recorriendo, unos increíbles acantilados sobre playas de arena tan blanca que parecía hecha de perlas molidas. Tras las playas, se extendía el mar, de un azul brillante y tan hermoso que Serena se quedó sin respiración.

Tenía que romper el silencio que ella misma se había impuesto.

—¿Ésa es la bahía de Apolonia?

Darien asintió.

—Bautizada en honor al dios Apolo. Dice la leyenda que Virgilio escribió un poema sobre este lugar hace dos mil años.

—¿Virgilio? Pero era romano.

—Aristo y su isla hermana, Calista, formaron parte del imperio romano, como el resto del mundo: griego. ¿Sabes quién es Virgilio?

Serena se puso en tensión.

—Puede que no haya estudiado en colegios tan buenos como tú, Darien, ni haya tenido tutores particulares, pero las escuelas de la ciudad de Nueva York me proporcionaron una magnífica educación.

—No pretendía decir...

—Sí, claro que lo pretendías. No sabes nada de mí sin embargo no dejas de precipitarte en tus conclusiones.

—Yo podría decirte lo mismo, _glyka mou_.

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que no tuviste tutores particulares? ¿O que no fuiste a los mejores colegios?

—Bueno, no. Es cierto, aunque... debo admitir que nunca atendía mucho en clase de latín, que es donde estudié a Virgilio. Supongo que me ha sorprendido que tú no hicieras lo mismo.

En sus labios apareció una sonrisa que lo transformó de inmediato de frío déspota en el hombre guapo y encantador que había conocido aquella noche dos meses atrás. Serena no quería recordar aquella noche, ni lo que le había hecho sentir cuando había hecho el amor.

—El caso es que Virgilio escribió sobre la bahía de Apolonia. La describió como un hermoso mar de zafiro.

¿Cómo no iba a responder a eso? Serena suspiró y miró de nuevo la bahía.

—Tenía razón —murmuró— aunque nunca he visto un zafiro tan impresionante. Pero si lo hubiera...

—¿Sí?

—Lo utilizaría como piedra principal de un anillo. Lo engarzaría en oro de veinticuatro quilates para que brillara como el sol y colocaría a los lados dos pequeños diamantes que representarían las islas hermanas de Aristo y Calista.

—Ya no son hermanas —dijo Darien con pesar—. El reino de Adamas es sólo un recuerdo, y así será hasta que las islas vuelvan a unirse de algún modo.

—¿Es eso lo que desea la gente?

—Es lo que deseaba el rey Christos cuando dio el gobierno de una de las islas a su hija, Anya, y el de la otra a mi padre, Armando.

—¿Fue entonces cuando mandó dividir en dos el diamante Stefani?

Darien enarcó una ceja.

—Veo que has hecho tus deberes.

—¿Acaso crees que el diseño del collar salió de la nada? Claro que hice mis deberes. Sé que ese diamante rosa era el más grande que se ha extraído de las minas de Calista, que su origen se remonta a la época de Ricardo Corazón de León y que adornó la corona de Adamas hasta que se cortó en dos en mil novecientos setenta y cuatro —de pronto se sonrojó—. No sé por qué te cuento todo esto si tú ya lo sabes.

Aquella mujer estaba llena de sorpresas, pensó Darien mientras la observaba en silencio. Luego se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué harás con el dinero que ganarás por el collar?

—¿Qué voy a hacer con él? —el tono de desconcierto de Serena parecía dar a entender que Darien había perdido la cabeza.

—Sí. Tendrás suficiente para comprar un zafiro y varios diamantes...

—Querrás decir que tendré para pagar el loft, comprar nuevas herramientas, pagar facturas atrasadas, otras de mi madre y, quizá, convencerla de que se mude a un lugar más agradable —soltó una triste carcajada—. Eso es lo que haré con el dinero.

—¿Tú mantienes a tu madre?

—No puede trabajar —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero seguro que podría...

—Ella no lo cree. Es lo menos que puedo hacer mi madre lo sacrificó todo por mí...

—No puedo creer que pienses eso —dijo con cierta rabia.

—¿Qué más da? Hago lo que tengo que hacer, Alteza, igual que la mayoría de la gente; pero qué sabrás tú de eso...

—Eso es injusto.

—¿Sí? —ella esbozó una sonrisa—. Apareces en mi casa, me das la mejor noticia del mundo.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Y luego me dices que sólo podré cumplir mi sueño si... si accedo a acostarme contigo. Él volvió a observarla unos segundos.

—¿Intentas escapar, Serena? —se giró hacia ella y la agarró por los codos—. Sólo di la vuelta a las tornas —dijo en voz baja—. La primera vez fuiste tú la que tendió la trampa. Ahora me toca a mí.

Serena sentía el llanto de rabia quemándole los ojos. ¡No quería llorar delante de él!

—Suéltame.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta oír la verdad?

—¡Tú no verías la verdad ni aunque se te echara encima! ¡No hubo ninguna trampa! Tú me sedujiste.

—¡Te seduje del mismo modo que una gallina seduce a un zorro! Tengo que admitir que lo hiciste y bien. Me creí por completo que eras una muchacha inocente y tímida perdida en una ciudad desconocida.

—¡Cretino! —exclamó Serena.

Darien bajó las manos hasta sus muñecas y tiró de ella hacia sí.

—Sabías perfectamente quién era yo, lo tenías todo planeado. Me utilizaste —clavó la mirada en sus ojos—. Y ahora voy a utilizarte yo a ti.

Bajó la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca con un beso arrollador y posesivo.

Serena lo odiaba, odiaba el tacto de sus manos, el sabor de su boca. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba...; después dejó de pensar y cayó inmersa en aquel beso.

Él lo notó. Notó cuando ella se dejó llevar y entonces la estrechó en sus brazos, coló la mano por debajo de su suéter mientras se alimentaba de su boca, como había hecho aquella noche, arrastrado por la pasión, por el deseo de hacerla suya y no dejarla marchar jamás...

Entonces sonó el móvil.

Darien volvió a la realidad. El coche se había detenido. Agarró a Serena por los hombros y la apartó. Ella abrió los ojos y vio en ellos lo mismo que había visto aquella noche: sorpresa, deseo e incluso una inocencia que bien sabía que no era real.

Darien se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo.

—¿Darien?, ¿me oyes?

Era la voz de su padre. Armando hablaba y Darien escuchaba, decía que sí una y otra vez.

Pero no apartó los ojos del rostro de Serena, que también lo miraba, de esos labios entreabiertos. Podía ver que sabía cuánto la deseaba y sentía que ella lo deseaba de igual modo. Dios, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Sin embargo, no era ningún tonto. Esa vez no iba a perder el control.

Frente a ellos se abrieron unas puertas de hierro, el coche siguió avanzando hasta detenerse delante de una magnífica mansión.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Serena cuando él dejó de hablar.

—En el castillo de Barbazul —respondió él—. Mi casa, Serena. El ama de llaves te espera. Entra y comprueba que tienes todo lo que necesitas.

—No entiendo.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Volveré esta tarde, a las seis. Tenemos una cita para cenar. Estate preparada, no me gusta que me hagan esperar.

Le lanzó aquellas órdenes como quien tirara piedras con un tirachinas. Serena alzó la cabeza y respondió con una gélida mirada.

—No tengo intención de participar en tus juegos, Alteza, ni acudir a falsas citas.

En los labios de él apareció una sonrisa.

—¿Tan impaciente estás por llevarme a la cama, _glyka mou_? —preguntó antes de soltar una carcajada que la hizo sonrojar—. No se trata de una cita romántica —dijo bruscamente—. Mis padres desean reunirse con la ganadora del concurso real —le pasó la mano por el cuello, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con fuerza—. Un último aplazamiento,_ ágape mou_, pero después te prometo que acabarás en mi cama.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El chófer de Darien dejó la bolsa de Serena a sus pies antes de volver a la limusina.

Serena estuvo a punto de pedirle que la esperara. Pero sabía que no tenía ningún sentido. Resultaba muy intimidante estar ante las enormes puertas de una mansión en la que no conocía a nadie, pero tampoco podía volver al coche de un hombre que acababa de besarla hasta conseguir que perdiera la razón.

Oyó que la limusina se alejaba. Finalmente respiró hondo y levantó la mano para tocar el timbre. Las puertas se abrieron antes incluso de que pudiera hacerlo sonar y al otro lado apareció una mujer menuda vestida de negro de los pies a la cabeza.

Estupendo. Debía de ser el ama de llaves y parecía salida de una película de miedo. Entonces sonrió, le hizo una ligera reverencia y dejó de ser un personaje malvado para convertirse en un agradable comité de bienvenida compuesto por una sola persona.

—_Kalimera, kyría. Onomásome Luna._

—Me temo que no hablo griego.

—Claro, discúlpeme. Buenos días, señora, bienvenida. Soy Luna, y el príncipe me ha pedido que me asegure de que tiene todo lo que necesita.

¿Dejaría las mismas órdenes con todas sus amantes?

—Gracias.

Luna dio una suave palmada. En seguida apareció un criado que, tras inclinar la cabeza ante Serena agarró su bolsa.

—No tienen que inclinarse ante mí —aseguró Serena riéndose con cierto nerviosismo—. Yo no soy de la realeza ni nada parecido.

—Es la invitada del príncipe y la encargada de elaborar un hermoso regalo para nuestra querida reina. Su presencia nos honra, _kyría_ —repuso el ama de llaves luego se echó a un lado—. Pase, por favor. ¿Seguiría siendo tan amable si supiera que la invitada de Darien había hecho un pacto diabólico con él? De nada servía pensar en eso. Estaba allí y haría lo que tuviera que hacer.

—Gracias —repitió Serena y entró al vestíbulo.

Una sola mirada le bastó para darse cuenta de nadie confundiría aquel lugar con el castillo de Barba Azul.

—¿Quiere beber o comer algo? Sé que ha hecho viaje muy largo.

Sólo con oír mencionar la comida, Serena sintió que el estómago se le retorcía.

—No —se apresuró a decir—. No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

—¿Entonces quiere que le enseñe su habitación? —sugirió Luna señalando la escalera que conducía al piso superior—. ¿O prefiere que le muestre primero el taller?

¿Su habitación? Seguramente se refería a la habitación del príncipe. Serena sintió un temblor que sin duda se debía a la aprensión.

—Eh, no —dijo, sin demasiada fuerza—. Quiero decir... ¿mi taller va a estar aquí?

—Así es. Espero que le guste. Su Alteza dio órdenes muy específicas, pero hemos contado con muy poco tiempo...

Ésa era la especialidad del príncipe de la arrogancia, pensó Serena con pesar. Dar órdenes que los demás tenían poco tiempo para cumplir y mucho menos para cuestionarlas. ¿Qué habría hecho, ponerle un banco de trabajo en el sótano?

Había dicho que tendría todo lo que necesitase. —Si me acompaña por aquí...

Serena la siguió por una serie de magníficas habitaciones de techos altos y, a pesar de la rabia que sentía, la artista que llevaba dentro no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de aquel lugar. La vida de los ricos _era_ impresionante, pensó con tristeza.

Ella sabía cómo vivían, era neoyorquina. Sus mundos estaban separados, pero en una ciudad como Manhattan, a veces llegaba a rozarse con alguno de aquellos privilegiados, e incluso se había codeado con ellos en fiestas de Vogue y Vanity Fair; cosa que sólo sucedía cuando se tenían ciertos contactos. Ella había tenido un compañero en el Instituto de Tecnología de la Moda que ahora diseñaba arreglos florales y gracias al cual había logrado figurar en un par de listas de invitados de fiestas importantes. Lástima que ninguna de esas fiestas le hubiera servido para conseguir clientes.

Sin embargo, eso no era nada comparado con aquella mansión espectacular. Debía reconocer que no estaba hecha para impresionar, aunque sin duda lo hiciera, sino para aprovechar y rendir tributo al paisaje privilegiado en el que se encontraba.

Había enormes cristaleras desde las que se veía el mar y la playa de arena blanca, casi todas las habitaciones tenían terrazas o balcones y el agua de la enorme piscina parecía juntarse con la del mar que se extendía hasta el horizonte.

Cruzaron unas puertas de cristal que daban al jardín. Por lo visto su taller no se encontraba en la casa. Quizá el príncipe pensaba que podría tallar y engarzar el collar de su madre en el garaje, pensó sin dejar de seguir al ama de llaves.

—Su taller, _kyría_ —anunció unos segundos después.

Serena parpadeó, sorprendida.

Frente a ella, en medio de un bosquecillo de abetos, se levantaba una versión en miniatura de la casa principal. Madera, cristal y terrazas.

—Normalmente se utiliza como casa de invitados, pero el príncipe dejó muy claro cuáles serían sus necesidades. Hemos tratado de cumplir sus órdenes, pero si hay algo que no es de su agrado...

¿De su agrado? Serena estuvo a punto de echarse reír.

La casa de invitados tenía tres habitaciones. Un dormitorio, un baño de mármol y una habitación principal con techos altos y mucha luz natural. Estaba llena de mesas y bancos de trabajo, con estanterías en las que podían verse todas las herramientas que soñaba con poder comprarse algún día. Había prensas, sopletes, pinzas de todo tipo y medidas de protección, todo ello salido de los sueños de cualquier joyero.

En los armarios y cajones encontró todo lo que podía necesitar para crear el collar de la reina Neherenia. Cera, moldes, bandejas de oro, platino y plata.

Y una bandeja en especial que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

—¿Quiere que la deje sola señorita?

Serena asintió antes de echar mano de dicha bandeja. Sobre una base de terciopelo negro, descansaban los diamantes blancos y rosas que había descrito detalladamente en su boceto del diseño.

Las piedras refulgían, llenas de vida.

Los diamantes blancos procedían del Yukón canadiense, donde no había riesgo de que tuvieran nada que ver con los sangrientos conflictos relacionados con otras minas de diamantes. Y los dos magníficos diamantes rosas eran tan exquisitos que sólo podrían haber sido extraídos de las minas de Calista.

Ella sólo utilizaría uno de esos diamantes rosas como pieza central del collar. Era evidente que Armando había querido proporcionarle dos para que eligiera el que más le gustara pues, como ella misma había explicado en su proyecto, el color de los diamantes podía variar mucho de un ejemplar a otro. Cada una de esas piedras debía de ser de al menos cuarenta quilates, una fortuna mayor de lo que la mente de Serena alcanzaba a comprender.

Había calculado el tamaño que necesitaría basándose en las dimensiones del diamante Stefani original, que se decía pesaba aproximadamente ciento noventa quilates; lo que quería decir que era aún mayor que el legendario Darya-ye Noor, un diamante rosa claro que había sido extraído en la India hacía cientos de años para luego pasar a formar parte de joyas de la corona persa.

Así pues, la mitad del diamante Stefani que ahora lucía la corona de Alisto pesaría unos ochenta quilates pues en la división se habría perdido parte de la piedra.

El diamante rosa que se convertiría en la pieza central del collar de la reina tendría un tamaño que complementaría el del que adornaba la corona.

A los ojos de cualquiera, aquellos dos diamantes rosas parecían del mismo color, pero Serena veía en ellos una ligera diferencia cromática. La única manera de elegir el adecuado para el collar sería compararlo con el de la corona. Le habían proporcionado fotografías, pero ninguna foto, por buena que fuera podía capturar la sutileza de su color.

Volvió a colocarlos sobre la bandeja. No iba a cambiar el diseño que ya había preparado, no unicamente, sí tendría que adaptarlo a las características de aquellas piedras.

Antes de nada, tenía que llamar a Kelvin y Molly para que supieran que estaba bien. La noche anterior no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo...

Mejor no pensar en eso.

Así pues, los llamó con su teléfono móvil y les dejó un breve mensaje en el que explicaba que finalmente le habían adjudicado el encargo. Por supuesto, no mencionó las cláusulas más personales del contrato que había firmado con el príncipe.

—Estoy muy contenta —les dijo y, en ese momento era cierto. Tenía el taller perfecto, las mejores herramientas y los diamantes más hermosos que hubiera podido imaginar.

Se sentó en un taburete, agarró una libreta y un lápiz y comenzó a hacer bocetos. Se dejó llevar por el trabajo que tanto amaba; era mucho menos peligroso pensar en los diamantes que en el hombre al que prácticamente se había vendido. El hombre que esa misma noche reclamaría lo que le prometía aquel contrato, el hombre que la llevaría a su cama y le haría el amor como lo había hecho una noche de hacía dos meses. Ella intentaría controlarse, pero sabía que acabaría susurrando su nombre, abriendo la boca y todo su cuerpo a él. Se perdería en sus brazos, en la fuerza de su belleza y su pasión.

El sol fue moviéndose en el cielo, pero ella no lo vio. Siguió dibujando, borrando, delineando... y bostezando. Últimamente estaba muy cansada. Esa vez, al menos, tenía motivos para estarlo. La culpa era del jet lag.

Como había hecho muchas veces en las últimas semanas, dejó a un lado el trabajo, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó en ellos la cabeza.

Sólo unos segundos para despejarse un poco, pensó. Nada más que unos segundos...

Era el jet lag, se decía Darien una y otra vez. Por eso estaba de tan mal humor.

No tenía ningún sentido que su padre hubiera convocado aquella reunión, pero así era Armando. Todos tenían que hacer lo que él deseara. Y esa tarde lo que deseaba el rey era reunirse con sus tres hijos y hablar de los planes de construcción de otro complejo de rascacielos en Elloss.

Una discusión completamente inútil.

Para empezar porque la construcción ya estaba en marcha. Además, Darien era el encargado del proyecto pues hacía ya ocho años que había tomado en sus manos todos los planes de desarrollo de Aristo, con la reticente bendición de Armando.

—Así sacarás algo de provecho a ese máster en administración de empresas —había dicho Armando, era lo más parecido a admitir que su hijo estaba más preparado que él para supervisar la floreciente economía del reino.

Aquella reunión no era sino una manera no demasiado sutil de recordarles que seguía siendo el rey pensó Darien, sentado ya en la sala de reuniones del palacio. Como si alguien pudiera olvidarlo.

—...veinte plantas Darien. ¿Por qué no subir un poco más, hasta treinta? ¿No obtendríamos así más y mayor rentabilidad y prestigio?

Darien levantó la vista de los garabatos que había estado haciendo en su libreta. Armando tenía los ojos clavados en él. Su hermano pequeño, Endimion, le dio una patadita bajo la mesa. Su hermano mayor, Malaquite, sentado frente a él, enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿No dijiste que el arquitecto estaba de acuerdo en que veinte plantas era la altura adecuada para el edificio central? —le preguntó Malaquite.

—Sí —convino Endimion—. Veinte plantas, para que no bloqueen las vistas de las residencias de la colina. No es así, Darien?

—Exacto —respondió Darien.

Malaquite sonrió para hacerle ver que les debía una. Así había sido siempre; los tres hermanos se protegían mutuamente cuando su padre la tomaba con alguno de ellos.

Armando parecía contrariado, claro que siempre lo parecía. Pero también parecía cansado, y más delgado de lo habitual.

—¿Te encuentras bien, padre? —le preguntó.

—Perfectamente, gracias —respondió Armando bruscamente—. Lo bastante como para hacer unas cuantas preguntas más si es que eres capaz de concentrarte en la conversación.

Darien apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué más quieres saber, padre?

—¿Has instalado ya a esa mujer?

—¿Qué?

—Esa mujer, Sara Tsukino. ¿Le has dado alojamiento?

—Se llama Serena —corrigió Darien con cautela—. Pero pensé que estábamos hablando del centro de convenciones de Elloss.

—Así era. Ahora estamos hablando de la mujer que va a hacer el regalo de cumpleaños de tu madre. ¿Cómo es?

—Pues... tiene mucho talento.

Desde luego que lo tenía.

—Eso ya lo suponía —dijo su padre con impaciencia—, pero ¿cómo es? Esta noche voy a sentarme a la mesa con ella y quiero saber si es capaz de mantener una conversación inteligente o es una de esas jóvenes que va por ahí descalza.

Malaquite tosió y Endimion se aclaró la garganta. Darien les lanzó una mirada que prometía problemas para ambos cuando estuvieran a solas.

—Es diseñadora de joyas padre —dijo con extremo cuidado —. Estoy seguro de que te parecerá interesante y capaz de comportarse en la mesa.

Y en la cama, donde debería estar con ella en este momento».

—Supongo que la habrás alojado en una suite del Gran Hotel.

—No—respondió Darien y luego titubeó—. He decidido alojarla en mi casa, en Apolonia.

Su padre y sus hermanos lo miraron fijamente —Maldita sea— pensó Darien y notó que le ardían las mejillas.

—Por seguridad —añadió rápidamente—. Va a estar trabajando con diamantes valorados en una inmensa fortuna.

—¿Es que hay problemas de seguridad en el hotel?

—Por supuesto que no, pero hay tantos turistas...

—No creo que unos turistas que pagan mil euros por noche vayan a dedicarse a robar nada —replicó Armando con sarcasmo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y en seguida hablaron Malaquite y Endimion al unísono.

—Mejor prevenir que curar —dijo Endimion.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó en ese hotel de Manhattan, Darien?

—Claro —dijo Darien mirando a Malaquite y perdonándolos por las miradas de antes—. Hay más seguridad en Apolonia. He convertido la casa de invitados en taller.

Armando asintió.

—Bien pensado.

Un cumplido, algo nada habitual. Aunque lo había obtenido gracias a una mentira, ya que los motivos por los que había alojado a Serena en su casa no tenían que ver con nada excepto con la lujuria.

Le gustaban las mujeres y el sexo, pero jamás se había comportado así.

En un primer momento no le había parecido mal exigir que Serena se comprometiera a acostarse con él, prácticamente obligarla a hacerlo; iba a utilizarla igual que ella lo había utilizado a él. Sin embargo no comprendía por qué su cuerpo estaba en un continuo estado de excitación. Llevaba horas pensando en ella. La imaginaba esperándolo y lo que haría en cuanto llegara a su lado. Las imágenes inundaban su mente. Si no hacía algo pronto, acabaría explotando.

—¿Darien? ¿Me estás escuchando? He dicho...

—Padre —Darien empujó la silla y se puso en pie—. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Armando, desconcertado—. Aún no hemos terminado de hablar del centro de convenciones.

—Terminamos hace tres meses —replicó Darien bruscamente.

—No me gusta tu tono.

—Discúlpame, padre. Estoy cansado, eso es todo. En las últimas veinticuatro horas he ido a Nueva York y he vuelto —hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír—. Quizá podríamos seguir hablando mañana.

Armando lo observó detenidamente y luego asintió.

—Está bien —se puso en pie y sus otros dos hijos hicieron lo mismo—. Os veré a los tres en la cena. Darien, dile a la señorita Tsukino que la Reina y yo estamos deseando conocerla.

Darien se dirigió a la puerta, pero el Rey lo llamó antes de poder llegar.

—¿Darien? El inconveniente que vi en esa mujer al leer su propuesta es que era demasiado joven e inexperta. ¿Qué piensas ahora que has pasado algún tiempo con ella?, ¿qué te parece?

Espectacularmente hermosa. Y espectacularmente inmoral. Y tan sexy que se moría de ganas de hacerla suya.

—Como te he dicho —dijo con voz tranquila— es muy interesante.

Una vez dicho eso, salió de allí antes de que su padre o lo que era peor, sus hermanos pudieran hacerle más preguntas.

El camino a casa duró una eternidad a pesar de que iba al volante de su Ferrari.

¿Estaría esperándolo? Le había dicho que estuviera preparada a las seis, pero iba a llegar con una hora de antelación. Quizá estuviera en el baño, o desnudándose bajo la cálida luz de la tarde...

Todas sus fantasías de adolescente se derrumbaron cuando Luna le dijo que la señorita Tsukino estaba en la casa de invitados. En su taller.

Sintió una furia que sabía injustificada.

Debería haber estado en la casa. En su dormitorio. Vistiéndose para la cena. O esperándolo, esperando sus caricias y el acto con el que podría vengarse de lo que le había hecho ella unas semanas antes.

—Serena —rugió al abrir la puerta de la casa de invitados—. Serena, te dije...

Ahí estaba. En el banco de trabajo, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos. Dormida.

La furia desapareció de golpe y sintió algo completamente nuevo, algo que no sabía definir. Tragó saliva y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido antes de acercarse a ella.

Se fijó en que tenía sombras de cansancio baje los ojos.

«Es culpa mía», pensó. Se había colado a la fuerza en su vida y la había arrastrado hasta la otra punta del mundo. Desde luego no merecía mejor trato. Pero allí dormida parecía tan inocente... Su pelo descansaba sobre la mesa, su piel tersa, sus labios ligeramente curvados.

Aún recordaba el sabor de aquellos labios.

No del beso que le había dado unas horas antes, pues ése había sido un beso de rabia. Lo recordaba de la noche que habían pasado juntos en Elloss. Recordaba el temblor de su boca, el modo en que se había rendido a él con un suspiro, aquella dulzura que lo había hecho rugir de excitación.

No se paró a pensar. Simplemente se inclinó, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y le rozó la sien con los labios.

—Serena —dijo su nombre en un susurro—. Serena —repitió y cuando la vio suspirar, bajó un poco más la cabeza y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Ella movió los párpados.

La besó de nuevo. No pensó, pero ¿qué podía tener de malo un beso más, el roce de sus labios? Sólo uno... Esa vez ella abrió los labios al sentir los de Darien. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Darien? —susurró.

Y Darien supo que estaba perdido. La levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la suave alfombra persa. Sumergió las manos en su cabello y le levantó la cara para tomar posesión de esa deliciosa boca.

—Darien —suspiró.

Su nombre. Ningún otro. Sólo el suyo, y entonces le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello mientras él se tumbaba a su lado. Su belleza lo dejaba sin aliento; la sonrisa que había curvado tímidamente sus labios rompía el corazón.

—Sí —dijo él con voz ronca—. Di mi nombre, _glyka mou_.

Y lo hizo, una y otra vez hasta que Darien la calló con un beso arrebatador. Ella apretó los brazos a su alrededor y arqueó la espalda. Él coló la mano por debajo de sus medias.

Tenía la piel cálida. Suave. Con el dulce aroma de la excitación.

Le besó el cuello.

Ella susurró su nombre una vez más. Y, agarrándolo del cuello, tiró de su cara hacia sí, hacia la curva de sus pechos, hacia el pezón endurecido que se apretaba contra el suéter. Él lo tomó suavemente entre los dientes.

—Sí —gritó ella, rasgando el silencio en dos—. Sí, sí...

Le levantó el suéter para poder llevarse realmente a la boca aquel delicioso pezón. Ella se alzaba hacia él y lo apretaba contra sí más y más...

De pronto sonó un golpe en la puerta. Darien apenas lo oyó, pero sintió la tensión de Serena.

—Darien —le dijo.

—Calla, _agape mou_. No importa. Sea quien sea se irá.

Volvieron a llamar.

—¿Alteza? —la voz de Luna era como una disculpa—. Su madre está al teléfono y pregunta si la _kyría_ Tsukino y usted podrían llegar un poco antes.

Darien apoyó la frente en la de Serena.

—Sí —respondió—. Dígale a la Reina que llegaremos lo antes que podamos —esperó hasta estar seguro de que el ama de llaves se había ido, de que podía moverse sin sentir vergüenza. Luego se sentó en el suelo—. Ya terminaremos más tarde.

Pero ella ya se había puesto en pie. Tenía la cara muy blanca, a excepción de dos manchas rojas en las mejillas.

—¿Es esto lo que haces con las mujeres, Alteza? ¿Aprovecharte de ellas mientras duermen?

Había indignación en su voz y estaba temblando, pero no de miedo sino de deseo.

—Sabes muy bien que no ha sido así.

—¡Lo que sé es que me he despertado y te tenía encima!

Darien se puso en pie y la miró, dividido entre la rabia y la frustración.

—Eso es mentira —dijo en voz baja.

Ella le dio la espalda, pero Darien la agarró del hombro y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, _glyka mou_? ¿No te gusta perder el control de la situación?

—Está bien —espetó ella—. Lo has conseguido, me he rendido... a ti. ¿Estás satisfecho?

Darien se echó a reír con amargura.

—Queda mucho aún para que me quede satisfecho, preciosa.

El rubor de las mejillas desapareció de su rostro.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

Una excelente pregunta, pensó Darien.

Él jamás se llevaría a la cama a una mujer que no deseara estar con él. Ése era el problema. Serena no dejaba de decir que no lo deseaba, pero cada vez que la tomaba en sus brazos veía que era mentira. ¿O no? ¿Acaso seguía jugando con él? ¿Estaría utilizándolo cuando él pensaba que la utilizaba a ella? Pero, ¿cómo podía convencerse a sí mismo de que la utilizaba cuando lo cierto era que nunca había deseado así a una mujer?

Debía ser sincero y admitir que la venganza no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía da vez que la tenía en sus brazos.

Le dio la espalda y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser un hombre sensato y lógico. Y disciplinado. Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Desde aquella noche que había conocido a Serena, la lógica y la autodisciplina se le habían escapado de las manos. Quizá bastara con admitir que seguía deseándola y que se la quitaría de la cabeza en cuanto acabara aquel mes. Claro que sí, pensó al tiempo que volvía a mirarla de nuevo.

—Deberías volver a la casa —dijo bruscamente—. Tienes... —miró el reloj— veinte minutos para arreglarte

Ella lo miró con la cabeza bien alta.

—¿Dónde han puesto mis cosas tus esclavos?

¡Dios, qué furioso lo ponía!

—En su sitio —replicó—. En mi dormitorio. Tenemos un acuerdo que estipula que tienes que cumplir con todas tus obligaciones, ¿acaso lo has olvidado Señorita Tsukino?

—¿Cómo podría olvidar lo que sin duda va a ser el peor acuerdo de toda mi vida?

Una buena respuesta, pensó Serena.

Pero el príncipe de la arrogancia se limitó a reírse y ése fue el sonido que la acompañó en el camino de vuelta a la casa


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

¿Qué se ponía una para cenar con la realeza? Probablemente nada de lo que llevaba en la maleta, pensó Serena mientras seguía a Luna hasta el dormitorio de Darien. Claro que ¿quién llamaría dormitorio a una habitación de ese tamaño? Era bastante más grande que todo su loft. Con suelo de madera, alfombras tejidas a mano, una claraboya en el techo y un enorme ventanal en una de las paredes, por donde se accedía a una terraza y a la piscina que parecía suspendida sobre la bahía.

Y una cama.

Una cama enorme bajo la claraboya, situada sobre una tarima como si fuera un escenario y cubierta por un edredón de seda negra y un sinfín de almohadones blancos y negros.

—Señora, toda su ropa está en el vestidor.

Serena se volvió a mirar a Luna.

—Sí... Gracias.

—Está todo planchado. Espero que sea de su agrado _kyría_.

—Gracias —parecía lo único que podía decir.

El ama de llaves sonrió amablemente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Serena esperó unos segundos antes de echar el cerrojo, luego se apoyó en la puerta, cerró ojos y respiró hondo.

«No mires a la cama, Serena. Ni siquiera pienses en ello».

Lo que tenía que hacer era ducharse y vestirse. Tenía veinte minutos, no era mucho tiempo, pero le bastaría. En realidad rara vez tardaba más de eso en prepararse para una cita. Claro que aquello no era una cita, eran negocios. Negocios de los que iba a hablar en un palacio.

Había visto el palacio la otra vez, aunque sólo por fuera. A su lado, el de Buckingham parecería pequeño.

—Estupendo —susurró—. Métete miedo, eso te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

Con la espalda recta y la mirada fija en el frente cruzó la habitación en dirección al vestidor sin dejar que sus ojos se posaran siquiera sobre la cama. Aquélla era una noche importante.

Desde luego que lo era. Aquella noche Darien le haría el amor.

Levantó la mirada al techo. Tenía que controlar sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que era una noche importante. Ya tenía el encargo, ahora tenía que ganarse la simpatía de sus clientes, del rey y la reina de Aristo. Era un buen cambio respecto a ese falso francés de L'Orangerie.

Al ver el vestidor no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír. Con un poco de fontanería, muchos habitantes de Manhattan habrían estado encantados de hacer de aquel espacio su apartamento. Allí estaban sus cosas, planchadas y colgadas por colores en una de las largas barras para perchas. En otra estaba la ropa de Darien.

No, no iba a pensar en eso. Lo importante era que la cena tenía que ir bien.

La mayoría de las prendas que tenía delante eran pantalones vaqueros y camisetas. Darien había dicho que era una cena informal, pero claro, para él era fácil. ¿Qué iría a ponerse? ¿Y dónde iba a vestirse?

Lo único que importaba era que no iba a hacerlo allí. Seguramente tenía un vestidor como aquél en cada habitación, y quizá también una amante como ella.

Para, se dijo con furia.

No quería pensar en los motivos por los que estaba en esa habitación, ni en que todos sus empleados habrían deducido ya qué se acostaba con él. Probablemente habrían pasado por allí al menos una docena de mujeres, mujeres acostumbradas a esas cosas, mujeres que no se ruborizarían por que los demás lo supieran.

Ella también iba a intentar no ruborizarse.

Al menos Darien no iba a mantenerla, pues el dinero que iban a pagarle por el encargo no salía de su bolsillo. Ese dinero era a cambio del diseño y la ejecución del regalo de cumpleaños de la reina. Al margen de eso, Serena no iba a aceptar ni un penique.

En alguna parte de la habitación sonó el timbre teléfono.

Serena miró a su alrededor. Ahí estaba. Un pequeño teléfono blanco colgado en la pared del vestidor.

—¿Sí?

—Te quedan doce minutos, _glyka mou_.

—¿Darien?

—Me gusta que me llames así.

Su voz le provocó un escalofrío.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó, alarmada.

Él se echó a reír.

—Tranquila, preciosa. No puedo verte... pero sé lo que estás haciendo. Estás en medio de mi dormitorio, intentando no mirar a la cama y preguntándote en qué diablos estabas pensando para no traer nada que pudieras ponerte esta noche.

Serena parpadeó.

—Te equivocas —no estaba en medio de la habitación, sino en el vestidor, y ya había perdido el tiempo intentando no mirar a la cama.

—Pruébate el vestido de seda verde y las sandalias negras de tacón. Y, antes de que me digas que no vas a ponerte la ropa de otra mujer, déjame que te diga que ambas cosas son nuevas. Las enviaron de la boutique de Chanel un par de horas antes de que llegáramos —su voz adquirió de nuevo ese tono tan sexy—. He tenido que adivinar tu talla, _glyka mou_, espero haber acertado. Claro que después de esta noche, no volveré a tener ese problema.

Serena sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a comprarle ropa? ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a ponerse algo que hubiera pagado él?

Ahí estaba el vestido. Y debajo, los zapatos. Ambas cosas eran preciosas; exactamente lo que se habría comprado ella para la ocasión si pudiera gastarse... ¿unos diez mil dólares?

No pensaba ponérselo.

Se pondría algo suyo.

Vaqueros negros con una camisa de seda blanca.

Eso sería lo bastante elegante como para ir a cualquier restaurante de Nueva York, pero quizá no para el palacio de los reyes de Aristo... para una reunión de negocios que seguramente iba a cambiarle la vida.

—Maldito seas, Darien —dijo amargamente... y supo que había perdido el primer asalto.

Se duchó a toda prisa, sin hacer caso a aquel aroma de champú que tanto le recordaba a Darien. Después secó el pelo con una toalla, no había tiempo para otra cosa, y volvió corriendo al vestidor.

Además del vestido y las sandalias, encontró también un bolsito de fiesta negro y un conjunto de interior que incluía sujetador de encaje negro, un tanga también negro y las medias más finas que había visto en su vida.

Ella tenía ropa interior.

Pero no era como aquélla.

Qué demonios.

Se lo puso todo, se recogió el pelo con un prendedor y fue a ver el resultado en el espejo.

Había que reconocer que el príncipe de la arrogancia tenía buen gusto. El vestido era perfecto, discreto y favorecedor, y las sandalias eran maravillosas.

¿Habría adivinado Darien que los zapatos eran su debilidad?

No, lo más probable era que la debilidad fuera de él. Quizá cuando volvieran después de la cena querría se quedara desnuda y subida en esos tacones...

—Ay, Dios —suspiró y notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso.

Prefirió pensar en los complementos. Era menos arriesgado que analizar lo que sentía cada vez que imaginaba lo que sería estar en aquella cama con Darien. ¿Cómo podía odiar a un hombre y al mismo tiempo desearlo tanto?

Afortunadamente, había metido algunos de sus diseños en el equipaje, y eligió unos aros de oro y una cadenita de la colgaba una pieza de ámbar pulido. ¿Se le olvidaba algo? Por supuesto. Un toque rápido de maquillaje, de pintalabios y de máscara de ojos.

Respiró hondo. Había llegado el momento, pensó y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Darien estaba ya al otro lado, esperándola.

«Guapísimo» era una palabra insuficiente para describir su aspecto. Quizá «espectacular», pero tampoco le hacía justicia.

«Di algo», se dijo Serena, pero tenía el cerebro adormecido. Sólo podía mirarlo, allí apoyado en la balaustrada de madera, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; era la estampa perfecta del hombre esperando a su cita. Llevaba una chaqueta gris, camisa negra con el cuello abierto, pantalones negros y mocasines. Aún tenía el pelo mojado y estaba recién afeitado...

Estaba increíble. La fantasía de cualquier mujer… excepto de ella, que no tenía fantasías de ese tipo... o no las había tenido nunca hasta después de la noche que había estado con él.

Darien no dijo nada, sólo la miró muy despacio, tanto que Serena empezó a preguntarse si no tendría tan buen aspecto como le había parecido al mirarse al espejo. La examinó de pies a cabeza y su mirada descendió de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando sonrió por fin, esbozó una sonrisa tan puramente masculina que le provocó un escalofrío.

—Sólo una cosa... —se acercó, le quitó el prendedor del pelo y dejó que la melena cayera libremente sobre los hombros—. Perfecta —añadió con un susurro.

Ella tuvo que contenerse para no devolverle el piropo, después hizo caso omiso a la mano que él le había la tendido y comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin ayuda de nadie.

Serena no sabía si era un Maserati, un Lamborghini o un Ferrari; era neoyorquina, que le preguntaran sobre el metro, pero no sobre coches. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que era un automóvil muy rápido y que Darien conducía muy deprisa, con una seguridad masculina con la que seguramente pretendía impresionarla.

Y lo hizo.

¿Qué mujer no se habría quedado impresionada con la imagen de un hombre tan guapo y sexy al volante de un coche que rugía como un animal salvaje? Tenía una mano en el volante, mientras que la otra descansaba sobre la palanca de cambios. Unas manos poderosas y competentes. Esas manos habían recorrido todo su cuerpo la noche en que se habían conocido. Serena aún podía sentirlas si cerraba los ojos.

Le habían acariciado los pezones, se habían adentrado en su cuerpo hasta arrancarle gritos de placer. Sintió de pronto un calor líquido entre las piernas.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Su voz la sorprendió. Lo miró y se alegró de que no pudiera saber que estaba mojada y tenía los pezones endurecidos.

—¿Serena?

«Te deseo», pensó vertiginosamente, «eso es lo que ocurre».

—¿Te preocupa la cena de esta noche?

«No», pensó tratando de no dejarse llevar por la histeria, «no es la cena lo que me preocupa».

—No hay razón. Sólo se trata de mi familia. —Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que pensar en la cena, sólo en eso.

Darien sintió que se le contraían los músculos de todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan hermosa? ¿Y por qué se mordía el labio de ese modo? Dios, aquello no estaba nada bien. No debería haberla besado en la casa de invitados. Había tenido que darse dos duchas frías y aun así seguía excitado.

¿Y si hacían una parada rápida, la estrechaba en sus brazos y le mordía el labio inferior como lo estaba haciendo ella? Suavemente, hasta hacerla gemir y suplicarle que...

—¿Tu familia? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí. Mi hermano mayor, Malaquite; el pequeño. Endimion, y mi hermana Rei. La única que falta es Hotaru, que está en París.

—¿Tanta gente?

Se pasó la lengua por el labio que había estado mordiéndose y Darien creyó que iba a volverse loco. Cuando llegaran al palacio estaría completamente fuera de sí. ¿Desde cuándo ejercía tanto poder sobre él? Sólo con pensarlo se ponía furioso.

—No me digas que te pone nerviosa conocer a la realeza, _glyka mou_. Conmigo no tuviste ningún problema la primera vez.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

—Ya te he dicho que no sabía quién eras.

—Ya. Te encontraste conmigo por casualidad y cuando te dije que te vinieras a la cama, pensaste «¿Por qué no? No tengo otra cosa que hacer», ¿verdad?

No había sido así y él lo sabía. Él la había seducido con sus palabras, con sus caricias y con un deseo que no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido en sus treinta y un años de vida. Pero todo había sido mentira; su inocencia había sido una farsa. Había sido ella la que lo había seducido a él...

¿No?

—¿Sabes una cosa, Darien? —dijo con voz temblorosa—. ¡Eres un auténtico cretino!

Tenía razón, se dijo él. Lo que había entre ambos no tenía nada que ver con la cena de esa noche, en la que debían discutir los planes de la celebración del cumpleaños de su madre. Los asuntos de estado estaban por encima de todo, eso lo había sabido siempre.

—Está bien, empecemos de nuevo. Pregúntame otra vez quién va a estar en la cena.

Serena clavó la mirada en el exterior. Darien suspiró con resignación.

—Tienes que saber estas cosas, _glyka mou_. Tienes que estar preparada para enfrentarte a Malaquite, que mide menos de metro y medio y pesa más de cien kilos. Y debes saber que Endimion figura en el libro de los récords como el peor jugador de fútbol del mundo.

Entonces sí lo miró, como él esperaba que hiciera. —¿Qué?

Darien se echó a reír.

—No tengas miedo. Es cierto que Endimion no juega muy bien y en cuanto a Malaquite..., aunque está perdiendo pelo, no es del todo feo. Claro que no es tan guapo como yo...

Eso sería imposible.

Serena sabía que estaba bromeando, pero era cierto que nadie podría ser más guapo que él. Darien Chiba era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida... ¿Qué tenía eso que ver ahora? Seguía siendo un cretino arrogante y seguramente volvería a decírselo antes de que acabara la noche.

Cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y se dijo a sí misma que aguantaría lo que la esperaba porque no tenía otra elección.

El Ferrari se detuvo frente a las puertas del palacio. De la garita salió un guardia uniformado que, al ver a Darien, se puso recto como una vara y lo saludó formalmente.

—Stavros, me alegra ver que vuelves a hacerte pasar por soldado —Serena miró a Darien con sorpresa. El soldado siguió mirando al frente—. A pesar de que los dos sabemos que te gano corriendo, disparando y cualquier otra cosa que elijas para competir conmigo.

El soldado esbozó una sonrisa

—Su Alteza, como siempre, presumiendo sin motivo. Señor.

Darien soltó una carcajada y le devolvió el saludo. —Descansa, Stavros. Me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Tienes bien el tobillo?

—Bien, señor —respondió el soldado con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Y su hombro?

—Perfecto. ¿Participarás en los próximos juegos? —Claro, señor. ¿Su Alteza?

—Intenta impedírmelo.

Después de eso, las puertas se abrieron y el coche se adentró en un camino flanqueado por árboles que acababa en las escaleras de mármol del palacio.

—¿Ese hombre y tú os conocéis? —preguntó Serena.

—Desde hace años. Fuimos junto a la guardería. En aquella época mi madre consiguió imponer sus modernas ideas, aunque mi padre pensaba que era un error que me codeara con aquéllos a los que intentaba no llamar plebeyos —Darien debió de ver la sorpresa en su rostro—. ¿Qué ocurre, Serena? ¿Estás defraudada de ver que hay gente que no tiene la opinión que tienes tú de mí?

Serena no tuvo que responder porque en cuanto salieron del coche se abrió la puerta del palacio y salieron a recibirlos los mismísimos reyes de Aristo.

—Ya ves —le dijo Darien mientras daba la vuelta al coche para acompañarla hasta la puerta—. No somos tan formales como otras casas reales, pero considera un honor que hayan salido a recibirte —le ofreció el brazo—. Agárrate y sonríe, o mis padres pensaran que me odias. Y tú no me odias, _glyka mou_. Los dos lo sabemos.

—Te equivocas —respondió Serena con falsa dulzura—. Pero ellos no tienen por qué enterarse.

Le puso la mano sobre el brazo, respiró hondo y dejó que la guiara hasta la puerta.

—... así que —decía la princesa Rei—, Darien me convenció de que tenía la obligación como princesa de colarme en la despensa para averiguar lo que nos habían comprado nuestros padres por Navidad. Eso fue en la casa de la playa de Kionia..., ¿le ha hablado Darien de Kionia? Es un lugar increíble junto al Estrecho de Poseidón, que nos separa de Calista. Es un lugar maravilloso, nada protocolario, puedo pasearme vestida de manera informal...

—Quieres decir descuidada —matizó Armando con voz firme—. ¿Pero por qué aburres a nuestra invitada contándole anécdotas de hace siglos?

Se hizo un absoluto silencio y el rostro redondo y hermoso de Rei adquirió un tono carmín.

—Lo siento, señorita Tsukino.

—Por favor, no se disculpe —sin pensarlo, Serena puso la mano sobre la de la princesa—. Me encanta oír esas historias. Yo no tuve una infancia tan divertida, no tengo hermanos —de pronto se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban y que tenía la mano de Rei agarrada como si se tratara de la Molly y no la de una princesa. La soltó de inmediato—. Quiero decir que... que... ha sido una velada encantadora. Todos han sido tan... tan...

—Ha sido un placer, señorita Tsukino —dijo amablemente la Reina.

—Llámenme Serena, por favor.

—Serena —Neherenia sonrió—. Espero que visite nuestra isla durante las próximas semanas.

Serena miró rápidamente a Darien, que parecía muy tranquilo tomándose el café.

—Por supuesto, si tengo oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Aún estoy fascinada con que una chica tan joven haya podido diseñar un collar tan increíble. No me extraña que Darien le haya preparado el taller en su propia casa.

Esa vez ella no se atrevió a mirarlo.

—¿Le ha gustado el taller?

Mucho, Majestad —respondió con total sinceridad—. De hecho, está mejor equipado que el mío.

—Estupendo. Si necesita alguna otra cosa... —Pues lo cierto es que sí necesito algo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De información, para empezar. Tengo entendido que el rey Christos mandó dividir el diamante Stefani, que había sido la pieza central de la corona de Adamas.

Serena percibió la tensión que se extendió de pronto por el comedor.

—No veo el motivo por el que tengamos que hablar ahora de la historia de Adamas —espetó el Rey bruscamente.

Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—No pretendía entrometerme, Majestad. Lo que ocurre es que me vendría muy bien saber la historia del diamante para crear el collar.

—Tonterías. Lo que la ayudará serán el oro y los diamantes, no esas viejas historias.

Silencio. Entonces Serena sintió la mano de Darien sobre la suya, oculta bajo la mesa.

—Serena es una artista, padre. Las obras que crea son, en cierto sentido, representaciones de la vida y, en este caso, un homenaje a mamá y a la continuidad de nuestro pueblo. Sólo intenta conocer mejor nuestro reino. ¿No es así, Serena?

—Sí—respondió mirándolo, maravillada de que hubiera comprendido tan fácilmente algo que muchos nunca alcanzaban a entender—. Pretendo que mi trabajo transmita ese conocimiento de la historia, de las leyendas...

—Nuestra historia no es demasiado complicada —intervino Malaquite amablemente—. El reino de Adamas se remonta a la antigua Grecia y luego a Roma.

—Sí, Darien me lo dijo.

—Aristo era la isla desde la que se gobernaba el reino. Se hizo rica gracias al comercio con Grecia. Turquía y Egipto —prosiguió Endimion—. Calista tenía, y sigue teniendo, minas de diamantes. De diamantes rosas, que, como bien sabe usted, son muy escasos en el mundo.

Darien le apretó la mano para infundirle seguridad.

—La familia Chiba, nuestra familia, engordó y se enriqueció comerciando con esos diamantes en Europa —le dijo con una irónica sonrisa—. Como puede imaginar, en Calista eso no gustó mucho. Mi abuelo...

—El rey Christos —dedujo Serena.

—Sí. Intentó aliviar la tensión, pero no lo consiguió, así que anunció que, tras su muerte, dejaría a mi padre al frente de Aristo y a la hermana de mi padre, Setsuna, le daría el control de Calista.

—¿Y los habitantes de las dos islas lo aceptaron?

—¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer? —dijo Malaquite—. Christos esperaba que tarde o temprano se reconciliaran. Según dijo al anunciar la decisión, esperaba que algún día las dos mitades del diamante Stefani volvieran a unirse y que, entonces, las dos islas volverían a ser una sola nación, la nación de Adamas. Es lo que se llama el Legado de Christos.

—Pero aún no ha sucedido —recordó Rei.

—Debió de ser una época muy difícil para todos.—Serena miró al rey. —Especialmente para Su Majestad y para la reina Setsuna de Calista.

—De eso hace ya mucho tiempo —replicó Armando— y no veo la necesidad de discutirlo con una desconocida. Tiene que hacer un collar para la reina, Señorita Tsukino, no escribir la historia de la familia.

—Un momento—empezó a decir Darien, pero Serena se le adelantó.

—Sólo quiero que el collar sea lo más perfecto posible, señor, y para eso necesito dotarlo de simbolismo —parecía tranquila, pero Darien distinguió esa mirada feroz que la caracterizaba—. Lamento que no lo vea como yo.

Darien tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír. A pesar del nerviosismo que había mostrado antes de la cena, era evidente que Serena tenía agallas suficientes para enfrentarse a Armando. Sus hermanos también intentaron no sonreír y su hermana parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre Serena para darle un beso. La Reina tosió y se tapó la boca con una servilleta. Armando daba la impresión de no estar seguro de si lo había insultado.

Finalmente asintió y se puso en pie.

La cena había terminado.

—Puede que haya exagerado, Señorita Tsukino. En cualquier caso, yo también quiero que mi esposa tenga el regalo perfecto. Y ahora, si no necesita nada más...

—Lo cierto es que sí que necesito algo, señor —dijo Serena con cautela.

Armando la miró, igual que todos los demás. No era aconsejable presionar tanto al rey, Serena debía prepararse para la explosión. Sin embargo parecía decidida, aunque estaba temblando. Darien no dudó en pasarle el brazo por los hombros, a pesar de que todos los ojos la miraban. Al principio se puso rígida, pero luego aceptó su apoyo.

—Quería pedirle algo, señor... —respiró hondo— Me gustaría ver la corona de Aristo.

—Ya la ha visto—respondió el Rey fríamente—. Tengo entendido que se le enviaron fotografías.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo que verla de verdad. Majestad.

—Imposible. La corona se encuentra en una cámara acorazada por razones de seguridad.

—Pero seguro que se puede sacar de allí, padre —opinó Darien con voz suave.

—No es necesario.

—Sí que lo es, señor —se apresuró a decir Serena—Tengo que estar segura de que el diamante rosa del collar tenga el tono correcto. Ninguna foto puede plasmar el verdadero color de un diamante, por muy buena que sea.

—Supongo que se habrá dado cuenta de que se le proporcionado dos diamantes rosas en lugar de uno.

—Por supuesto, Majestad. Y le agradezco mucho el detalle.

—Un detalle que cuesta una fortuna, señorita Tsukino.

—Es muy generoso por su parte, señor —Serena volvió a tomar aire—. Pero esos dos diamantes son de tonos ligeramente distintos. Por eso es tan importante que vea la corona.

—Debo pedirle, de nuevo, que se fije en las fotografías. Tengo entendido que las digitales tienen una cualidad inmejorable.

—Desde luego, pero no en lo relativo al color —insistió Serena con determinación—. Además, necesito ver y tocar la mitad del diamante Stefani —se le ruborizaron las mejillas al decir aquello—. Verá, señor, las piedras tienen la capacidad de transmitir cosas a los trabajamos con ellas. Sé que le resultará extraño.

—¿Extraño? —gruñó Armando—. Lo que me parece es que eran fundados mis temores de que esta joven fuera un vestigio de los hippies de los sesenta —dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—, en lugar de una diseñadora de joyas.

—Lo cierto, padre —intervino Darien con frialdad, —es que Serena no es ni una cosa ni otra —notó que ella estaba temblando y la estrechó aún más contra sí—. Es una artista y tenemos mucha suerte de que accediera a crear esta obra —miró a su padre a los ojos—. Creo que le debes una disculpa.

El rostro del Rey se enrojeció al oír aquello. Nadie dijo ni una palabra durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, hasta que la Reina se aclaró la garganta, se puso en pie y agarró a su marido del brazo.

—Vamos, Armando. Darien, no estropeemos los maravillosos planes que tenemos para mi cumpleaños, estoy muy emocionada con el collar... Piensa, Armando, que el mundo entero va a verlo cuando me lo entregues. Tiene que ser lo más perfecto posible, ¿no crees? Y tiene que brillar tanto como la corona de Aristo, que por cierto llevarás tú esa noche.

Un nuevo silencio. Darien apretó los dientes. Luego asintió.

—Mamá tiene razón, padre. Siento haber sido tan brusco, pero es la verdad. El talento de Serena hará que todo el mundo hable de Aristo, de su corona y del collar a juego de la reina.

El Rey permanecía inmóvil como una estatua. Por fin movió ligeramente la cabeza para asentir.

—Me encargaré de que se lo enseñen. Señorita Tsukino, dispondrá de cinco minutos para ver la corona y el diamante Stefani. Cinco minutos, ni un segundo más ¿Entendido?

Serena se apartó de Darien e hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, señor. Gracias. No se arrepentirá.

Armando la miró. Por su rostro cruzó una sombra.

—Eso espero —dijo, y salió.

Volvieron a la mansión en silencio.

Cuando Darien se bajó del coche para abrirle la puerta a Serena pensó que era una mujer increíble. Inteligente. Fuerte. Con talento.

Y hermosa.

Increíblemente hermosa bajo la luz de la luna.

Pero lo estaría aún más en su cama. Desnuda. Con la mirada puesta en él mientras se desnudaba. Tendiéndole los brazos para que volviera a su lado, y entonces encontraría la manera de hacerle admitir lo mucho que lo deseaba. En aquel momento, lo que más deseaba era besarla hasta hacer desaparecer el gesto de preocupación y tristeza que tenía.

—Hemos llegado —dijo tendiéndole la mano. Ella la aceptó y salió del coche.

—Probablemente tu padre me mande de vuelta a Estados Unidos mañana mismo.

—No te preocupes por eso —aseguró Darien con una sonrisa—. No puede hacerlo porque mi madre, que es muy inteligente, le ha recordado que el mundo entero va a ver la celebración del cumpleaños.

—No trates de animarme. Sé que me he comportado como una tonta.

—Yo diría que has sido muy valiente.

—No sé que me ha pasado. Es que...

—Lo que te ha pasado —dijo, volviéndose a mirarla mientras caminaban hacia la puerta— ha sido esa increíble pasión que siempre intentas esconder.

—Yo no escondo nada.

—Sueles hacerlo muy bien... hasta que surge algo que te calienta la sangre —ya en la puerta, antes de abrir, la miró y tomó un mechón de rizos entre sus dedos-. Esta noche el que se ha comportado como un tonto ha sido el rey.

—No. Yo...

—Tú has demostrado la dedicación absoluta que tienes hacia tu trabajo.

—Eres muy amable, pero he hecho que todo el mundo se sintiera incómodo...

—Y yo... —dijo con voz ronca al tiempo que le ponía la mano en la nuca y adentraba los dedos en su cabello—yo te caliento la sangre tanto como tú a mí, _agape mou_.

Bajó la cabeza y la besó suavemente. Fue sólo el suave susurro de sus labios contra los de ella, pero bastó para hacerlo gemir.

—Serena —murmuró mientras la sentía temblar—. Serena —repitió, y ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

Cuando volvió a besarla lo hizo con más ímpetu. Dejó que su sabor lo llenara, que su tacto le alimentara el alma...

Entonces supo que no podría, ni querría, hacerle cumplir ese pacto diabólico que la había obligado a firmar.

Le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos y la separó de él. Ella abrió los ojos muy despacio, lo miró con ellos muy abiertos. Había un brillo de deseo, o quizá de lágrimas; Darien no soportaba no saber de cuál de las dos cosas se trataba.

—Es tarde —dijo él. Bajó la mirada a sus labios. Esos labios que tanto deseaba besar, aunque no iba a hacerlo. No iba a hacerlo—. ¿Sabrás encontrar sola tu dormitorio?

—Pero pensé... Dijiste...

—Sé lo que dije —respiró hondo y no pudo contenerse. Volvió a besarla—. No soy ningún santo, Serena —susurró contra su boca—, pero tampoco soy el demonio que ambos habíamos pensado que era.

De labios de Serena brotó algo parecido a un sollozo.

—No lo entiendo, Darien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Él menó la cabeza y se alejó, dejándola en la puerta mientras se alejaba en la oscuridad de la noche

No sabía qué era lo que quería de ella.

Ése era el problema.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

¿Qué debía hacer un hombre cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

Tenía que ser eso, porque lo que sabía con certeza era que no tenía madera de mártir, pensó mientras paseaba por el oscuro jardín. Debería ir a un psiquiatra. No podía creer que estuviera allí, muerto de frustración en lugar de haciéndole el amor a la mujer a la que había ido a buscar al otro lado del mundo precisamente con tal propósito.

Serena se había entregado a él libremente.

Y él se había ido

¿Por qué? Ella lo deseaba tanto como él. No era ninguna inocente, no se habría sorprendido por nada que él hiciera.

Miró la casa, donde aún había una luz encendida en su dormitorio. Podría llegar allí en menos de un minuto.

«Olvídalo».

Ya había tomado una decisión, al menos por esa noche. Volver sería como admitir su debilidad, aunque no supiese qué demonios significaba eso. Necesitaba sexo, no a Serena.

Exacto. Estaba excitado, eso era fácil de solucionar; sólo tenía que llamar a alguno de los números que tenía guardados en el teléfono móvil. Había al menos media docena de mujeres hermosas que estarían deseando pasar la noche con él.

El problema era que no deseaba a ninguna, ¿no era para echarse a reír? Deseaba a Serena y, sin embargo, se había alejado de ella.

Le lanzó una patada a una piedra y volvió al Ferrari.

Condujo por la carretera de la costa a una velocidad que dejó inmóviles a los pocos coches que había allí a esas horas. Cuando llegó a donde la estrecha carretera se volvía aún más traicionera, apretó a fondo el acelerador.

Quizá de ese modo consiguiera aplacar las ansias que hacían que le hirviera la sangre.

No fue así.

Dos horas más tarde, cruzó de nuevo las puertas de la mansión sin haber podido quitarse a Serena de la cabeza Su imagen, su sabor, su recuerdo se unían para conspirar contra él. La suavidad de su piel, la dulzura de su boca, la textura de sus pezones cuando se los acariciaba con la lengua. El aroma de su deseo.

Había invadido su mente y nada podía echarla de allí

Sólo una cosa...

Todo su cuerpo se endureció al pensarlo.

Si la hacía suya por fin, podría quitársela de la cabeza. Si la desnudaba con sus propias manos, para poder acariciarla, con los dedos y con la lengua. La agarraría de las muñecas, poniéndoselas por encima de la cabeza, y ella tendría que dejar que la tocara hasta hacerla suplicar.

Se sumergiría en su cuerpo, hasta lo más profundo. Se movería dentro de ella y Serena gritaría su nombre, deshaciéndose de placer una y otra vez.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante. Después de unos minutos salió por fin del coche y entró en la casa. Todo estaba en silencio y muy oscuro.

Levantó la mirada hacia el primer piso. No era ningún caballero andante. Era un hombre que había crecido rodeado de privilegios, acostumbrado a tener lo que deseaba cuando y donde lo deseaba. Especialmente si se trataba de mujeres. Las más bellas y hermosas se echaban en sus brazos, prácticamente le suplicaban que las hiciera suyas y se preparaban a conciencia para seducirlo. No como Serena, que no le pedía nada y que había llenado su maleta de pantalones vaqueros para ejercer su papel de amante.

Estaba preciosa en vaqueros.

Y con ese vestido verde que había encargado para ella. Cuando la había visto salir del dormitorio... Dios, habría querido volver a meterla en él y hacerle el amor hasta que no tuviera más remedio que confesarle que había soñado con ello.

Se apartó de la escalera, recorrió la casa hasta llegar a su despacho, donde hizo lo mismo que había hecho en el jardín horas antes, caminar de un lado a otro.

«¡A sto diávolo!». ¡Al demonio con todo! Estaba harto de juegos. Ya era hora de ponerles fin.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, recorrió el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Levantó la mano para llamar... ¿Llamar a la puerta de su propio dormitorio? Ya era suficiente haber tenido que ducharse y vestirse en el despacho. Con una maldición en los labios, agarró el picaporte y lo giró, dispuesto a tirar la puerta abajo si era necesario.

Pero se abrió suavemente.

Serena no estaba. El vestido color esmeralda estaba arrugado sobre una silla y los zapatos en el suelo. La cama estaba sin deshacer.

La rabia desapareció y dejó paso al temor. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se había ido? No habría podido hacerlo, ningún taxi podía entrar allí sin alertar a los guardias de seguridad. ¿Entonces? ¿Se habría ido a dar un paseo? Darien apretó los labios. Era muy tarde y no conocía el lugar. Muchos caminos acababan abruptamente en el acantilado.

No, pensó, descartando la terrible idea. Si hubiera salido del jardín que rodeaba la casa, la habrían delatado los sensores de movimiento. Pero... ¿dónde estaba entonces?

¡La casa de invitados!

Darien bajó las escaleras corriendo y salió con más furia que nunca. ¿Acaso pensaba que podría escapar de él? ¿Que dejaría que durmiera allí en lugar de en su cama? Sí. Había luz dentro de la casa de invitados.

—Maldita sea, Serena —gruñó al tiempo que abría la puerta—. Si crees que voy a seguir portándome como un boy scout...

Aquellas iracundas palabras murieron en su boca.

Serena estaba sentada junto a la ventana, iluminada por la luz de una vela. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera enorme. Al oírlo entrar giró la cabeza hacia él, Darien vio que estaba muy pálida y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento —dijo con la voz rota—. Lo siento mucho, Darien. Sé que me comprometí a hacerlo… pero no puedo. No puedo.

Darien no esperó a oír nada más, cruzó la habitación y la estrechó en sus brazos.

—No —dijo ella.

Pero él hizo caso omiso. La abrazó y le susurró al oído palabras en griego que podría haber dicho para calmar a un niño asustado. Le acarició el pelo y la acunó.

—Sé que accedí a... a ser tu amante —dijo, llorando—, pero no puedo hacerlo. Aunque eso me impida hacer el collar, no puedo. Pensé que podría, pero...

—No. Claro que no puedes —Darien se sentó y la colocó sobre sus piernas—. Tranquila, _glyka mou_. No voy a hacerte ningún daño. Jamás podría hacerte nada malo. No llores, por favor.

—Aquella noche yo no sabía quién eras, Darien. Te lo prometo. Me fui contigo porque... porque... no sé cómo explicarlo. Nunca había hecho nada parecido. Yo nunca... nunca había... —respiró hondo—. Sé que no vas a creerme pero... pero yo nunca había estado con un hombre.

¡Dios!

Aquella dulce confesión hizo que Darien se sintiera como un cretino... y al mismo tiempo lo llenó de alegría. Claro que la creía; lo cierto era que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, siempre lo había sabido. Su hermosa Serena le había entregado su inocencia. Por supuesto que no sabía quién era él.

Era completamente incapaz de tal engaño. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo había podido juzgarla como si fuera una más de las mujeres que conocía? Muchas habían intentado atraparlo con sus mentiras, empezando por la muchacha griega que le había roto el corazón de niño. Darien creía amarla y cuando ella le había dicho que le había entregado su virginidad, había estado dispuesto a casarse con ella... hasta que la había sorprendido riéndose de él con sus amigas. La joven de la alta sociedad italiana que le había jurado que moriría en pecado si no la convertía en su esposa, cuando lo cierto era que ya se había acostado con la mitad de los príncipes europeos. La supermodelo alemana que había insistido en que la había dejado embarazada... hasta que le había pedido una prueba de paternidad; después de eso no había vuelto a saber de ella.

Pero Serena no era así. Era... era Serena, dulce, inteligente y valiente. Y él la había hecho sufrir.

—Os recomendaré a alguien bueno para que haga el collar —dijo en voz baja—. Puede utilizar mi diseño, se lo debo a tu madre...

Darien puso fin a sus palabras con un tierno beso. —Nadie podría sustituirte, preciosa. Igual que tu diseño, tú eres única.

—Pero acabo de decirte que no puedo...

—Serena —le tomó el rostro entre las manos—. Te libero del contrato. Quédate en Aristo y crea un collar que pueda admirar el mundo entero... pero no porque tengas que hacer el amor conmigo —Darien tomó aire antes de continuar—. Yo te deseo, _kardia mou_. Te deseo tanto que apenas puedo soportarlo, pero jamás aceptaría nada que tú no quisieras entregarme. Ya te lo hice una vez y jamás me perdonaré por...

Serena le puso la mano sobre los labios.

—Yo me entregué a ti aquella noche, Darien. Te deseaba —tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios con la lengua—. Y también te deseo ahora.

¿Podían unas simples palabras hacer temblar el universo?

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

Ella se rió suavemente.

—Lo sé muy bien. Por eso no puedo quedarme. Te deseo a pesar de lo que piensas de mí y es horrible. Es muy humillante Si hubiera tenido un ápice de orgullo, no habría venido a Aristo contigo. No habría accedido a acostarme contigo. Porque... no lo hice sólo por el collar, Darien, lo hice también por estar contigo...

Él la besó suavemente, al menos al principio, pero luego ella abrió los labios y deslizó la lengua entre ellos. Cuando sintió que le echaba los brazos alrededor del cuello, tuvo que recurrir al poco sentido común que le quedaba.

—Serena —le dijo—. Cariño, quiero que estés segura.

—Nunca he estado tan segura de nada en mi vida—. Darien la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde se fundieron en un abrazo.

Dos meses antes, en otra vida, habían hecho el amor apasionadamente. Prácticamente le había arrancado la ropa, ansioso por meterse dentro de ella.

Aquello había sido sólo sexo.

Ahora... ahora era algo más.

La besó una y otra vez hasta que sus labios parecieron pétalos de rosa. Sumergió los dedos en su cabello y le besó el cuello suavemente, luego la mordió con cuidado y cuando la oyó gemir de placer, creyó por un momento que el corazón iba a escapársele del pecho.

La sentó en la cama y le quitó la sudadera para descubrir, con gran deleite, que no llevaba nada debajo, ni tampoco bajo los vaqueros que tiró a un lado.

Desnuda, se ofrecía a los dioses bajo las caricias de la luna.

Hermosa. Perfecta. Exquisitamente femenina.

Muy despacio, con los ojos clavados en los de ella, acarició los contornos de su cuerpo. Sus pechos. Su vientre. Sus muslos. Ella suspiraba y gemía, unos sonidos que le decían que le gustaba lo que le hacía.

Aun así se lo preguntó.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró justo antes de meterse uno de sus pezones en la boca—. ¿Te gusta esto? —repitió mientras la besaba desde el pecho al vientre—. ¿Y esto? —bajando hasta el vello que cubría el lugar en el que se encontraban sus piernas.

—Darien —dijo ella—. Dios, Darien...

Colocó las manos bajo sus nalgas y la levantó hacia sí para colocar la boca en la delicada abertura, la acarició con la boca, con la lengua y su grito de alegría y placer iluminó la noche.

Era demasiado para él.

Estaba al borde del abismo. Llevaba semanas deseándola. Aunque pareciera una locura, tenía la sensación de que la deseaba desde hacía muchos años.

—Darien —susurró.

Volvió a besarla en la boca, en el cuello y supo que, al igual que le había ocurrido a Paris al raptar a Helena siglos antes, no había podido obedecer las normas del mundo civilizado. Deseaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas y había hecho todo lo necesario para conseguirla. Habría dado cualquier cosa por aquello que ahora tenía, por el sabor de su boca. Por la curva de sus caderas, el dulzor de su boca. Por abrazarla así, por ver su rostro mientras la acariciaba, mientras volvía a abrir aquellos delicados pétalos que protegían el clítoris.

La besó allí y la lamió hasta llevarla de nuevo al clímax. Esa vez, cuando gritó, Serena le tendió los brazos.

—Por favor, Darien —dijo—. Por favor. Entra en mi cuerpo.

Él se quitó la ropa a toda prisa y, antes de volver junto a ella, buscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, rezando por que hubiera un preservativo. Allí estaba. Abrió el paquete y se lo puso. La primera vez que le había hecho el amor había olvidado utilizarlo; había estado demasiado ansioso, completamente fuera de control.

Ahora también se encontraba casi fuera de control. Eso era lo que le ocurría cuando estaba con ella.

Se tumbó sobre ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó para que saboreara el sabor de la pasión en sus labios. Era ella la que acariciaba ahora y lo hizo hasta llegar a su erección, momento en el que él sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

—Serena —susurró—. Serena, _glyka mou_.

Pero ella siguió moviendo la mano arriba y abajo y él gimió.

—Mírame, _agape mou_ —dijo al tiempo que le agarraba la mano—. Mírame mientras te hago mía. Ella levantó la mirada y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Darien le agarró ambas manos, sus dedos se entrelazaron un instante antes de que se sumergiera en ella.

Serena acabó casi de manera instantánea, arqueó el cuerpo hacia él y sus gritos se perdieron en la noche. Él siguió moviéndose más y más hasta que ya no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo y dónde empezaba el de ella, hasta que sus cuerpos y sus almas se convirtieron en uno solo.

—Serena —dijo—. Serena, _kardia mou, agape mou_...

Ella lloraba mientras lo besaba en la boca y, cuando tensó los músculos a su alrededor, Darien echó atrás la cabeza y se vació en el cálido cuerpo de aquella mujer que ahora le pertenecía.

«Mía», pensó. «Sólo mía».


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

El mundo se detuvo durante un rato.

Sus cuerpos entrelazados y sudorosos, exhaustos de placer. La brisa nocturna que se colaba por la puerta, aún abierta, era bastante fría, pero cuando Darien se movió, Serena lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No te vayas —murmuró.

—No voy a ir muy lejos.

Echó mano de la manta que había a los pies de la cama y la extendió encima de los dos, después se tumbó de lado frente a ella y la abrazó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. Estoy bien. Estoy...

Darien la besó tiernamente y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Perdóname, _agape mou_.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no haberte hecho el amor así la primera vez—. Ella meneó la cabeza y le puso la mano en la mejilla. —Fue maravilloso.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa de masculina satisfacción—. Pero eras virgen, debería haber ido más despacio.

—No lo sabías.

—Debería haberme dado cuenta. Eras tan dulce, _glyka mou_. Tan inocente —bajó la mano por su cuerpo lentamente, pasando por los pechos y por la curva de la cadera—. No sabes las veces que he recordado el modo en que me respondías, cómo me acariciabas. Tus gemidos. Cómo te ruborizaste cuando te desnudé —apretó los labios—. Y cómo lo estropeé todo con mis acusaciones.

—Un sabio dijo que es mejor dejar atrás el pasado.

—¿Me perdonas?

—¿Perdonarte por qué? —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. No sé de qué hablas, Darien—. La miró fijamente.

—Me encanta como dices mi nombre.

—Darien —susurró—. Darien...

Sólo con eso, con oír cómo pronunciaba su nombre y abrazarla..., ya estaba excitado otra vez.

—Serena —dijo—, mi Serena —y volvió a introducirse dentro de ella, en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Y la noche los arropó en su mágico abrazo.

Poco antes del amanecer, cuando el césped brillaba cubierto de rocío, se vistieron y volvieron a la casa.

—Alguien podría vernos —susurró Serena, ya en el vestíbulo de la mansión—. ¿Y si Luna o algún otro está ya levantado?

Darien la alzó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. —Son la discreción personificada, te lo prometo—. Por supuesto. Tenían que serlo. La felicidad de Serena se enturbió sólo un poco. Era una tontería preocuparse por eso. Por aquel dormitorio sin duda habían pasado muchas mujeres.

—No.

Ella levantó la mirada y vio que Darien la observaba sonriendo.

—No ¿qué?

—Que no ha habido otras mujeres. Aquí, no.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sorprendida. Y contenta. Por loco que pareciera, también él estaba contento. La dejó en el suelo, sobre la alfombra del dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

—Sólo tú—le dijo, mirándola a los ojos—. Lo cual quiere decir... —añadió solemnemente, pero con un toque de sentido del humor— que tenemos que celebrar un acontecimiento tan especial. Necesitamos champán, velas y pétalos de rosa. ¿Qué te parece?

¿Podría sentir Darien los latidos de su corazón? ¿Sabría lo que había en ese corazón, todos esos sentimientos que había intentado negar durante los últimos dos meses?

—Me parece maravilloso. Pero ¿no vamos a tardar mucho en reunir todas esas cosas?

Vio algo que cambiaba en la expresión de Darien. Algo que dejaba entrever su pasión masculina y hacía que su hermoso rostro se afilase un poco más.

—Serena —murmuró con voz profunda— Serena...

No llegaron a la cama. Esa vez no, pero sí lo consiguieron la siguiente, y la siguiente. Hicieron el amor hasta que el sol iluminó con fuerza el azul perfecto del cielo de Aristo.

Cuando Darien despertó, Serena no estaba a su lado. Se levantó de la cama y fue desnudo hasta la puerta del baño. Estaba cerrada con cerrojo, oyó agua correr al otro lado y luego nada.

—¿Serena? —la llamó

—Estoy bien—dijo ella, pero la debilidad de su voz era la prueba de que mentía.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. No era la primera que vomitaba.

—¿Serena? Abre la puerta. Por favor.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que por fin se abriera la puerta. Darien la encontró de pie frente al espejo, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano. Le sonrió pero tenía la cara pálida y sudorosa.

—_Kardia mou_ —susurró Darien antes de rodearla con brazos—¿Has vuelto, a vomitar?

—Un poco.

—Serena, ya son demasiadas veces.

—Sólo es una gripe, Darien—aseguró con una risa forzada.

—Esto no es gripe. Cuando uno tiene gripe se encuentra mal, pero luego mejora. Y tú no has mejorado—Claro que sí. Estoy mucho mejor.

—Te voy a llevar a mi médico, _glyka mou_. Para que te recete algún antibiótico.

—No seas tonto. Los antibióticos no curan los vi, y la gripe es un virus.

—Qué lista —protestó Darien, tratando de parecer enojado cuando lo que realmente sentía era miedo. estaba tan pálida... —. Ven aquí —le dio media vuelta y la abrazó—. No quiero que estés enferma, preciosa. Déjame que te cuide.

—Estoy bien. De verdad.

—¡Dios, qué mujer más cabezota! Está bien, nada de médicos, pero al menos vuelve a la cama conmigo.

La llevó en brazos y se tumbó junto a ella. La besó suavemente y, como era de esperar, pronto la ternura dio paso a la pasión.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó mientras la acariciaba—. ¿Quieres que pare?

—No —respondió ella de inmediato—. No pares. No pares nunca.

No lo hizo.

La siguiente vez que despertó, Serena tampoco estaba.

La preocupación le encogió el estómago por un momento, hasta que comprobó que el baño estaba vacío. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y unos mocasines y bajó a buscarla. Pero a la única que encontró fue a Luna, que le dijo que Serena estaba en la casa de invitados en su taller.

Claro, pensó con más tranquilidad.

Allí la encontró, sentada a la mesa, completamente concentrada en algo que estaba dibujando y tarareando una melodía irreconocible y dolorosamente desafinada.

Darien sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—_Kalimera, kardula mou_ —le dijo suavemente. Acompañando sus palabras con un beso en la nuca.

—_Kalimera_, Darien —respondió ella y se volvió para darle un beso.

—Te he echado de menos.

—Me alegra oírlo —dijo entre risas.

—¿Entonces por qué tenías tanta prisa por irte de mi cama?

—¡No tenía ninguna prisa! —exclamó rápidamente y luego se ruborizó—. Quiero decir que...

—No hace falta que te expliques, _glyka mou_. Es todo un cumplido.

—Me he despertado pensando en un cambio que quería hacerle al collar. Nada importante —se apresuró a añadir—. Creo que a tu madre le gustará.

—Le encantará, Serena. Todos los diseños tuyos que ha visto le parecen magníficos.

—¡Cuánto me alegro! —se le iluminó la cara al oír aquello—. Este trabajo significa mucho para mí.

Darien bajó la mirada hasta sus labios.

—¿Y qué más significa mucho para ti? —preguntó en tono seductor al tiempo que colaba las manos por debajo de su blusa y empezaba a acariciarle el pecho.

—Esto —repuso poniendo sus manos sobre las de él y mirándolo con ojos brillantes—Esto, esto...

La llevó a la cama y no dejó de besarla mientras se desnudaban el uno al otro. Después ella le besó la boca, el cuello, el pecho, el vientre y, finalmente, rozó con la lengua su erección. Fue entonces cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que lo que le había dicho era verdad sólo en parte.

Aquello, tocarlo, besarlo y compartir su pasión, significaba mucho para ella, pero sólo porque... Porque lo amaba.

Tomaron un desayuno tardío, al que Luna se refirió como _kolatsio_, en una terraza sobre el mar. Delicioso café griego, aceitunas, queso feta, pan y unos pastelitos de queso llamados _kalitsunia kritis_, que en realidad deberían haberse llamado manjar de dioses. Todo aquello debía de engordar mucho, pero a Serena no le importaba. Aquella mañana no iba a preocuparse por nada, porque la vida era perfecta.

Nada era ya como cuando había salido de Nueva York; nada podía serlo estando con aquel hombre maravilloso, guapo, sexy, fuerte, divertido, inteligente y cariñoso.

La hermana Sara le habría dicho que eran demasiados adjetivos y quizá fuera cierto, pero la hermana Sara no conocía a Darien, pensó mientras lo miraba. Hablaba de aquella casa con verdadero entusiasmo y no era de extrañar pues él mismo la había mandado construir y había trabajado codo con codo con el arquitecto que la había diseñado. Su intención había sido crear una casa que se fundiera con el paisaje, un lugar sólido y único.

—Como estos acantilados —dijo él.

«Como tú», pensó Serena.

Le contó que había vivido en el palacio hasta que se había ido a estudiar al internado y luego a la universidad. Apreciaba la historia y la elegancia del palacio real, pero nunca lo había sentido como su hogar. Así pues, una vez había terminado el máster, se había comprado un apartamento en Elloss y otro en Nueva York. Pero entonces, estando en la casa que la familia tenía junto a las turbulentas aguas que separaban Aristo de Calista, el Estrecho de Poseidón que Rei había mencionado en la cena, Darien se había dado cuenta de pronto de que lo que quería era una casa junto al mar, su hogar.

—Siempre me ha gustado conducir por estos acantilados, así que me pareció lógico construirla aquí. Llamé a un amigo arquitecto para ver que me sugería y... —la miró y se echó a reír—. Pero mírate, _kardula mou_. Te brillan los ojos de aburrimiento porque no he dejado de hablar de mí —le agarró la, manos y se las llevó a los labios—. Cuando lo que en realidad quiero es saber más cosas de ti.

Serena sonrió.

—Mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya. Y no me brillan los ojos de aburrimiento. Me encanta que me cuentes todo esto, Darien.

Era verdad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado de odiarlo a amarlo; parecía una locura, pero lo cierto era que se había enamorado de él aquella primera noche.

—Está bien —dijo él—. Entonces yo hablaré de ti. Serena Tsukino nació hace veinticinco años. Era el bebé más hermoso que había visto el médico que la trajo al mundo...

Serena se echó a reír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con fingida inocencia—. ¿No tienes veinticinco años? ¿qué tienes entonces, treinta y cinco? ¿No? Dios mío, no puedes tener cuarenta y cinco...

—No era un bebé hermoso. En realidad fui prematura, así que era pequeñita, delgaducha y sin pelo.

—Preciosa —insistió Darien—. Tal y como he dicho.

—Estás loco, Darien.

—Loco por ti —repuso él suavemente.

¿Podía cantar de alegría el corazón? Jamás había oído nada tan bonito. Su príncipe. Su amante. Su Darien estaba loco por ella.

—Y quiero saberlo todo de ti.

Eso también era maravilloso. Nunca nadie había querido saberlo todo de ella, pensó Serena al tiempo que se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios.

—Está bien. Ahí vamos con la aburrida historia de mi vida. Nací en el Bronx, fuí al colegio en el Bronx y al instituto de Saint Mary's. Después fui a la universidad en...

—¿El Bronx? —bromeó Darien.

—Lo has adivinado. A Lehman College. Allí estudié...

—Arte.

—Empresariales —dijo con un suspiro—. Fue idea de mi madre, pero yo lo odiaba. Mientras estudiábamos Excel, yo dibujaba. Antes de darme cuenta de que me encantaba trabajar con piedras y metales, pensaba que quería ser diseñadora de ropa. Aguanté sólo un año y luego hice lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio. Intenté entrar en el Instituto Tecnológico de la Moda de Nueva York y me admitieron. Pedí un préstamo y luego le di la noticia a mamá. Le expliqué lo difícil que era entrar en aquel centro y le enseñé mi carpeta de trabajos. Dijo que...

—Que tenías un talento increíble y que ibas a ser la próxima... ¿cómo se llama esa diseñadora de Nueva York? ¿Donna Karan?

Serena sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—Dijo que era una tonta fantasiosa.

Darien la apretó entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho, preciosa. Debería habérmelo imaginado después de la otra noche...

—Quizá la comprendas mejor si sabes el motivo, por qué actuó de ese modo cuando la conociste —tomó aire antes de volver a hablar—. Verás, mi madre nunca pudo terminar el instituto. Empezó a trabajar a los dieciséis años, cosiendo en una empresa textil. No quería por nada del mundo que yo acabara como ella y yo no podía hacerle entender que eso no iba a suceder.

—¿Y tú padre?

Una breve pausa.

—Era el dueño de la empresa en la que trabajaba mi madre. Era rico. Tenía una casa en Long Island y un coche enorme... —se aclaró la garganta—. También tenía mujer e hijos.

—Y tu pobre madre no tenía ni idea —supuso Darien.

—Mi pobre madre lo sabía todo —lo corrigió Serena con voz tensa—. Le dijo que dejaría a su mujer y se casaría con ella, pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. Cuando mi madre le dijo que estaba embarazada, la acusó de estar mintiendo. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que era cierto y le dio un poco de dinero para que abortara. Pero ella no abortó y él la despidió. No volvió a verlo.

Darien se había quedado completamente inmóvil. Serena se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué demonios le había contado todo eso? Ella jamás hablaba de su vida. Kelvin y Molly lo sabían porque eran sus mejores amigos, pero nadie más sabía que era hija ilegítima, una bastarda. Sí, ésa era la palabra; quizá fuera un término anticuado en muchos lugares, pero en el mundo de Serena, en ese mundo en el que la había criado su madre, seguía siendo una palabra que implicaba vergüenza y deshonor.

«Qué estúpida», se dijo a sí misma. ¿Cómo había podido contarle todo aquello a un hombre que pertenecía a otro mundo, prácticamente a otro planeta?

—Bueno, Darien —dijo con voz fingidamente animosa—. Ha sido un descanso estupendo, pero tengo que volver al trabajo.

—¿Nunca ha intentado verte?

—¿Mi padre? No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo no necesitaba nada de él, no habría aceptado nada suyo aunque...

—¿Cómo puede alguien darle la espalda a la mujer que lleva dentro a su hijo? ¿Y a su propia hija? —No lo sé, pero...

Darien le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó. —Eres una mujer fuerte y muy valiente, _kardia mou —_dijo—. Es un honor ser tu amante.

En aquellos días todo fue muy sencillo, como si fueran dos amantes que llevaran mucho tiempo juntos. Eso no quería decir que lo que ocurría en la cama hubiese perdido ni un ápice de emoción.

No podría haberlo perdido porque, sólo con ver a Darien acercarse, a Serena se le aceleraba el pulso y la sonrisa de Serena bastaba para despertar en Darien tal deseo que había veces que tenía que darse la vuelta para no abalanzarse sobre ella y hacerle el amor allí donde estuvieran.

Pero a veces no se daba la vuelta.

Hicieron el amor en el taller, en el jardín, en la limusina, donde la había llevado al clímax colando la mano por debajo de su falda. También lo hicieron en la cama, en la discreta cama del taller y en la hermosa cama del dormitorio. Hacía el amor y hablaban y reían, y trabajaban, ella en el taller y él en su despacho. Y lo descubrieron todo el uno del otro.

Serena no había vuelto a encontrarse mal. Las nauseas matinales habían pasado. A veces se encontraba muy cansada, pero todo el mundo decía que la gripe tenía ese efecto.

Los únicos momentos malos eran cuando se daba cuenta de que pronto acabaría todo aquello. El collar estaba casi terminado y el día del cumpleaños asomaba ya en el horizonte. Pasó una semana, luego otra y llegó la última de su estancia en Aristo.

Cuando llegara a su fin, ya no tendría nada que hacer allí.

A menos que Darien le pidiera que se quedara. Y ella, que llevaba toda la vida huyendo de las relaciones para no repetir el error de su madre de tener una relación con un hombre que no le correspondía...

Sabía que se quedaría si Darien se lo pedía.

Y sabía igualmente que no iba a hacerlo. El era un príncipe y ella... ella era hija ilegítima. Quizá tuviera un lugar en su cama, pero nunca lo tendría en su vida.

Así que se concentró en terminar el collar hasta que, finalmente, sólo le quedaba colocar una de las dos magníficas piedras en el centro; antes de hacerlo, tenía que ver la corona de Aristo.

El rey no dejaba de concertar citas para ello y luego las cancelaba una y otra vez.

Una tarde de lluvia, sólo unos días antes del cumpleaños de la reina, Serena decidió que aquello no podía continuar. Darien tenía una reunión en Elloss. Una vez se fue de la casa, Serena llamó al palacio y habló con la secretaria personal de Armando. Le dijo que tenía que ver la corona aquel mismo día, pues temía que, de no ser así, el collar de la reina no quedase tan perfecto como todos deseaban.

Nada más colgar el teléfono sintió una repentina nausea que la obligó a salir corriendo al baño. Parecía que aún no se había repuesto del todo de la gripe. Vomitó una y otra vez hasta quedar exhausta.

Cuando por fin terminaron los espasmos, se lavó los dientes y la cara y salió del baño, momento en el que sintió un vahído que a punto estuvo de tirarla al suelo. Pudo agarrarse a la puerta, pero se dio un golpe que hizo que le dolieran los pechos. Últimamente los notaba muy sensibles; a veces hasta le dolían cuando Darien la acariciaba...

¡Ay, Dios!

Pechos sensibles, nauseas aparentemente injustificadas y el periodo, que no le había venido desde hacía... ¿cuánto? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres?

—No —murmuró—. No puede ser, por favor.

Oyó el timbre del teléfono y pensó en no responder, pero sonó y sonó hasta que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Era la secretaria del rey. Si quería ver la corona, tenía que presentarse en el palacio real dentro de una hora.

—No puedo —dijo, temblando mientras trataba de calcular cuándo había tenido la menstruación por última vez—. Podría un poco más tarde. ¿Qué le parece a media tarde?

—Dentro de una hora, señorita Tsukino —rugió una voz al otro lado de la línea—. Es eso o nada.

Era el Rey y hablaba en serio.

—Allí estaré, Majestad —murmuró Serena.

Allí estaría ella... y el bebé ilegítimo que sin duda alguna llevaba en su vientre.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Serena se duchó a toda prisa y se secó el pelo mientras intentaba no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la reunión con el rey...

Imposible, pensó dejándose caer sobre la cama.

¿Cómo había podido quedarse embarazada? Darien siempre había usado preservativos. Bueno, la primera vez, no. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa aquella noche...

Después, él le había dicho que no tenía ninguna enfermedad y ella, avergonzada por la conversación había considerado la idea de decirle que era imposible que tuviera algo puesto que nunca había estado con ningún hombre.

—Supongo que tomas la píldora —había dicho Darien.

Evidentemente no la tomaba, pero, al estar en el momento menos fértil del ciclo, Serena se había limitado a asentir en lugar de confesarle la verdad.

Con la cara entre las manos, pensó en todas las veces que se había preguntado cómo había podido su madre cometer tantos errores y tan graves. Ahora sabía que era fácil cometer errores cuando una se dejaba cegar por la pasión.

¡Cuántos síntomas había pasado por alto! Las nauseas, los mareos, el cansancio y, la prueba más evidente, la falta de la menstruación, algo en lo que no se había parado a pensar porque nunca había sido muy regular...

Quizá uno no viera lo que no quería ver. Quizá fuera así de simple.

Quería llorar. Gritar. Liarse a puñetazos con la pared. ¿Cómo era posible que precisamente ella hubiera caído en una trampa tan vieja?

Respiró hondo varias veces para intentar calmarse. De nada serviría ponerse histérica. Además, no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que pensar en el collar, en la reunión con el rey. Era su responsabilidad. Con la reina y consigo misma.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Eligió uno de los innumerables atuendos que le había regalado Darien después del vestido color esmeralda, desoyendo sus protestas y silenciándolas a base de besos.

—Me encanta hacerte regalos, _agape mou_ —había dicho él.

Serena sabía que era sincero; nada había salido como ella había planeado, ahora ella formaba parte de la vida de Darien, no sólo de sus noches. Por eso había aceptado la ropa y se la ponía cuando salían a cenar o al teatro, o al casino.

El vestidor era la prueba irrefutable de que se había convertido en su amante, en su querida. Pero las queridas no se quedaban embarazadas, no tenían hijos, no tenían relaciones duraderas que llevaran a un futuro en común, especialmente con hombres como Darien. Un príncipe de la casa real de Karedes...

—Para ya —se dijo de inmediato y bloqueó sus pensamientos para concentrarse únicamente en la reunión con el rey Armando. Llevaba años trabajando para conseguir semejante honor.

En ese momento, eso era lo único que importaba.

Unas semanas antes, Darien había dejado la limusina a su disposición.

—No te fías de mí como conductora, ¿verdad? —había dicho ella, riéndose.

—En estas carreteras, no, _glyka mou_ —había respondido Darien.

Serena había tenido que admitir que era mejor así porque, aunque sabía conducir, apenas practicaba y no lo hacía bien. Aquel día, desde luego, no habría sido el más adecuado para probar sus habilidades al volante.

El chófer tardó muy poco en llevarla hasta una puerta lateral del palacio, donde la recibió un secretario que la condujo por un laberinto de pasillos hasta una puerta entreabierta situada en un hueco sombrío.

—La señorita Tsukino, señor.

El Rey estaba sentado frente a una mesa; junto a él, sobre la mesa había una bolsa de terciopelo. Serena parpadeó. ¿Aquélla era la cámara del palacio? Había esperado otra cosa; más luz, cámaras de seguridad y guardias. No una habitación pequeña y mal iluminada.

—Majestad —comenzó a decir, pero el Rey la interrumpió para indicarle con un movimiento que ocupara la silla que había frente a él.

Su gesto era duro, pero Serena se fijó en que estaba muy pálido y le latía una vena en la frente.

—¿Está... se encuentra bien, señor?

Armando le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

—¿Es usted médico además de la querida de mi hijo? Vamos, no ponga esa cara de sorpresa. No soy tonto, señorita Tsukino. Estoy al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en mi reino.

—Entonces sabrá de que estoy aquí como diseñadora del collar de la reina Neherenia, nada más.

Sabía que no era ése el modo en que una plebeya se dirigía a un rey, pero lo último que iba a tolerar aquel día era una discusión sobre su relación con Darien.

El Rey la sorprendió con una risotada.

—Comprendo que Darien esté fascinado con usted. Una mujer bella, inteligente y con carácter... —la sonrisa tembló en su boca—. ¿Quién podría resistirse a tal tentación?

Serena respiró hondo.

—Majestad. La corona...

Armando empujó la bolsa de terciopelo hacia el centro de la mesa, pero no levantó la mano de ella, como si estuviera protegiéndola.

—Normalmente se encuentra en una vitrina junto con las joyas de la corona y, por supuesto, la corona de Adamas.

—Lo sé, señor. Lo cierto es que me sorprende

—No me interesa su sorpresa, señorita Tsukino. Me he reunido con usted aquí para que todo fuera más sencillo y privado —por fin levantó la mano, señaló su reloj y luego la miró—. Cinco minutos. Ni un segundo más.

Serena asintió y agarró la bolsa. Parecía estar a punto de estallarle la vena de la frente.

Abrió la bolsa y sacó de ella la corona de Aristo. Al verla se quedó sin respiración por un momento. Era impresionante.

Los diamantes blancos brillaban como estrellas incluso bajo aquella luz tan tenue. Sí, pensó con alegría, eran idénticos a los del collar, pero lo que realmente cautivó su mirada fue la fantástica piedra central. La mitad del diamante Stefani que el rey Christos le había legado a su hijo, Armando, y al reino de Aristo.

—Es preciosa —susurró Serena.

—Sí —convino Armando bruscamente y fue a agarrar la corona.

—Espere —se apresuró a decir ella.

El Rey levantó la mirada. La vena de la frente parecía aún más oscura.

—Cuidado, señorita Tsukino.

—Quería decir... Espere, por favor, Majestad. —¿Para qué? Ya ha visto lo que quería ver.

Quiero observar bien el diamante rosa, señor. Para comparar el tono con el de... —Serena sacó una bolsita de seda del bolso de cuero que llevaba siempre que tenía que transportar gemas. De ella sacó los dos pequeños diamantes rosas, uno de los cuales se convertiría en la pieza central del collar de la reina Neherenia—. Para compararlo con éstos.

El Rey apenas miró los diamantes.

—Cualquiera de ellos servirá. Son del mismo color.

—No del todo, señor.

—Claro que sí. Se le han acabado los cinco minutos.

Pero Serena había dejado de escuchar. Sintió una gota de sudor frío que le recorría la espalda. Miró a la única bombilla que iluminaba la sala.

—¿Podría conseguir un poco más de luz, señor?

—No.

—¿Entonces quizá podríamos trasladar la corona a otra sala más iluminada?

—Por supuesto que no —espetó Armando—. Le repito que se le ha acabado el tiempo... ¿Qué hace?

Serena sabía que le temblaban las manos, pero intentó mantener la calma. Volvió a guardar los dos pequeños diamantes en la bolsita y sacó del bolso un foco y una lupa de joyero. Se colocó la lupa en el ojo rápidamente y encendió el foco.

—¡Señorita Tsukino! —exclamó el Rey con furia—. No se atreva a acercarse al diamante de Aristo con eso, ni...

—¡Es falso! —las palabras salieron de su boca como una explosión. Levantó la mirada, horrorizada—. Esta mitad del diamante Stefani, o de lo que se supone que es el diamante Stefani, en realidad no es un diamante.

El Rey se quedó aún más pálido. Se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Déme la corona!

—Señor. La piedra es falsa. Se trata de zirconio o algo parecido. Es una excelente imitación, pero... —Dios, estaba temblando como si tuviera fiebre muy alta—. Majestad, en el taller tengo las herramientas necesarias para demostrarlo, pero estoy segura...

—¡Déme la corona! —gritó Armando un instante antes de quitársela de las manos y volver a meterla en el bolsa de terciopelo.

De pronto la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, se llevó la mano al corazón, la bolsa cayó sobre la mesa y el rey sobre la silla de la que se había levantado.

Serena fue corriendo a la puerta a pedir ayuda.

—¡Que venga alguien, por favor! ¡Le pasa algo al rey!

El pasillo que parecía desierto se llenó de gente inmediatamente. Serena se dejó caer sobre la pared.

Alguien agarró todo lo que había en la mesa, la lupa, el foco y la bolsa de terciopelo, lo metió todo en su bolso de cuero, se lo dio a ella y luego la agarró del brazo y la sacó a toda prisa del palacio, para meterla después en la limusina de Darien.

Hasta que se encontró de nuevo en la casa de invitados no se dio cuenta de que la corona de Aristo estaba en su bolso.

¿Qué hacía una después de huir con una corona?

Serena se sentó frente al banco de trabajo, con la mirada clavada en la corona, intentando asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada, luego había descubierto que la mitad del diamante Stefani de la corona de Aristo era falsa y el Rey se había desplomado frente a ella.

¿Estaría muerto?, ¿lo habría matado la noticia?

Había llamado al palacio, pero no había conseguido hablar con nadie. Finalmente había optado por intentar distraerse haciendo las pruebas pertinentes a la piedra rosa de la corona, con la esperanza de haberse equivocado. Había hecho una docena de pruebas, desde las más sencillas a las más científicas y complicadas, pero todas ellas habían dado el mismo resultado.

El diamante era falso.

Era una piedra hermosa y brillante, capaz de engañar a cualquiera. Excepto a un experto.

Pero quizá se había equivocado. Quizá se le había escapado algo. Todo era posible, pensó, y decidió hacer una llamada.

Al otro lado del océano, Kelvin respondió enseguida.

—Kelvin, necesito tu ayuda.

Él no era gemólogo como ella, un título que le había costado una pequeña fortuna que aún seguía pagando, pero había estudiado mucho por su cuenta y Serena confiaba en su buen juicio. Le contó lo que había descubierto y le enumeró las pruebas que había hecho. Incluyendo el aparato que verificaba la autenticidad de los diamantes. La piedra no había pasado ninguna de las pruebas.

—¿Estás segura de que el aparato funciona bien?

—Lo probé con más de una docena de diamantes rosas y blancos y con todos ellos se encendió la luz verde.

—Pero con ése, no.

—No —dijo Serena.

Kelvin lanzó un suspiro que llegó hasta ella.

—No me gustaría estar en tu lugar, querida amiga. Estás a punto de ser portadora de malas noticias.

—Me temo que ya lo soy.

—Llámame si me necesitas. Molly te manda un beso y dice que no puedes estar sin mí un par de días. Te quiero mucho, ya lo sabes.

—Estar sin ti es imposible, Kelvin, aunque sea un par de días. Yo también te quiero. Con todo mi...

—Qué tierno.

Serena se dio media vuelta y se encontró con el rostro pétreo de Darien.

—¡Darien! No te he oído entrar.

—Es obvio. No quiero interrumpir una llamada tan importante.

Serena se despidió de Kelvin rápidamente y colgó. Después se levantó y fue hacia su amante. El no se movió. No sonrió. Ni reaccionó cuando le puso la mano en el brazo.

—Tu padre...

—Ya me he enterado.

—¿Está... está...?

—Está en el hospital. Ha sufrido un infarto —apretó los labios un momento antes de añadir—: Gracias a ti.

—Yo no pretendía...

—¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Que estabas acostándote conmigo a pesar de lo mucho que echas de menos a tu amante? —volvió a fruncir los labios—. No. ¿Por qué ibas a decírselo cuando has estado ocultándomelo a mí todo este tiempo?

—Darien. Escúchame. Yo no tengo...

—¡Mentirosa! —la agarró por los hombros, igual que había hecho después de su primera noche juntos—. Es el mismo hombre con el que estabas hablando aquella mañana hace tres meses —al ver que no decía nada, negó con la cabeza—. ¡Contéstame, maldita sea!

—Estaba hablando con Kelvin, sí. Pero...

—¿No puedes estar sin él ni dos días?

—Te equivocas, Darien —le dijo con voz tembIorosa.

—Sí, es evidente que me he equivocado contigo.

—Ya te he dicho que Kelvin trabaja conmigo está casado.

—¿Qué podría importarle eso a una mujer como tú?

Aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón como un cuchillo. Se apartó de él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No merezco que me trates así —murmuró.

Claro que lo merecía, pensó él. Merecía eso y mucho más. Había compartido su vida con ella durante las últimas semanas y había llegado a... a sentir algo por ella, como un tonto. Había llegado a desearla más de lo que nunca había deseado nada ni a nadie en toda su vida.

Incluso había llegado a imaginar que podría quedarse con él después de terminar el trabajo.

Se dio media vuelta y respiró hondo. Sólo era una mujer más. Más hermosa, quizá. Más inteligente, más divertida. Pero en el fondo era igual a las demás. Estaba con él por ser quién era, por el poder que ostentaba. Porque era un príncipe, no porque fuera un hombre. Debía recordarlo.

Era su querida, no su novia; se acostaba con él libremente, pero porque él se lo había exigido.

—¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre? —le preguntó, mirándola de nuevo—. Estaba bien antes de reunirse contigo.

—No. Parecía enfermo.

—Responde. ¿Qué le dijiste para provocarle un infarto?

Serena lo miró y se dio cuenta de que hacía semanas que no veía tanto desprecio en sus ojos. Quizá lo mereciera por acostarse con un hombre que le había demostrado que sólo quería sexo.

Y se había enamorado de él.

¿Acaso no estaba repitiendo paso a paso el comportamiento de su madre, incluyendo lo de quedarse embarazada?

¡Dios, Dios! ¿Cómo había permitido que ocurriera? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Poner fin al embarazo? ¿O tener el hijo y criarlo sola igual que su madre la había criado a ella? Sólo en los cuentos de hadas el príncipe se casaba con la hermosa plebeya y eran felices para siempre.

—Estoy esperando, Serena.

Levantó la vista y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, a esos gélidos ojos, sin parpadear.

—Le dije algo sobre la corona.

—¿Y?

—Y se disgustó. Lo siento mucho pero... estaba tan sorprendida que lo solté de golpe...

—¿Qué es lo que soltaste de golpe, Serena? No estoy de humor para adivinanzas.

Serena tragó saliva. Su amante era príncipe de la casa de Karedes. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Le dije que la mitad del diamante Stefani que luce la corona de Aristo no es en realidad un diamante.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Luego Darien se echó a reír.

—¿Le dijiste al rey que esa piedra de valor incalculable es falsa? —la risa se cortó tan abruptamente como había empezado—. Supongo que te llamó mentirosa y loca.

—No es auténtico, Darien —dijo con voz tranquila—. Es una excelente imitación, pero una imitación al fin y al cabo.

—¡Debería haberte echado del palacio por decir tonterías!

—Escúchame, Darien.

—¡No, _glyka mou_, escúchame tú a mí! No sé qué pretendes conseguir con esa mentira pero...

—¡El diamante es falso! —insistió Serena al tiempo que agarraba la corona y todos los papeles de las pruebas.

—¿Te has llevado la corona?

—No era mi intención... bueno, los detalles no importan. Mira todo esto. He hecho miles de pruebas. Por eso he llamado a Kelvin, para ver si se me había escapado algo. Pero no es así. ¡Esta piedra no es un diamante!

Darien la miró unos segundos, luego comenzó a estudiar los papeles que le había dado, al principio muy deprisa, luego más despacio. Miraba la corona y luego otra vez las anotaciones de Serena.

Finalmente levantó la vista.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así? ¿Y cómo? La corona lleva años en la cámara.

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que el diamante es falso.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó después de dejar los papeles en la mesa.

—Soy licenciada en gemología —le dijo suavemente—. He hecho estas pruebas en millones de diamantes. Una vez incluso trabajé para una compañía de seguros y descubrimos un fraude relacionado con un supuesto diamante que habría valido varios millones de haber sido auténtico —hizo una pausa—. He llamado a Kelvin para pedirle consejo. Porque sé que puedo confiar en él.

—No lo dudo —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Maldita sea, Darien, no seas tonto! Aquella mañana lo llamé desde tu apartamento para decirle que creía que tenía posibilidades de conseguir el trabajo porque sabía que su mujer y él se alegrarían mucho por mí. Y hoy lo he llamado porque sabía que me daría un buen consejo. No es mi amante, ni lo ha sido nunca. Está casado con mi mejor amiga y también es amigo mío. Sé que puedo confiar en él..., supongo que no querrás que los ciudadanos de Aristo se enteren por la prensa de que el diamante no es auténtico.

Darien apretó los dientes. Tenía razón en que debían ser discretos. El diamante tenía un valor incalculable, pero no sólo como piedra, también como símbolo. Estaba asimismo la declaración de su abuelo, lo que se conocía como el legado del rey Christos, que afirmaba que para que los reinos de Calista y Aristo volvieran a reunirse, debían unirse también las dos mitades del diamante Stefani en la corona de Adamas.

Entonces miró a Serena y pensó que también estaba ella.

Ella, que había llevado a su vida una felicidad que jamás había esperado encontrar. Lo que había pensado antes era mentira. Había ido a Aristo obligada, sí, pero eso había sido al principio; ahora seguía allí porque era lo que ambos deseaban. No concebía acabar el día de otro modo que compartiendo con ella unos momentos de tranquilidad, el uno en brazos del otro, mientras el sol se ponía sobre su amada isla. No concebía abrir los ojos por la mañana y no encontrarla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

En cuanto a Kelvin... La había visto con él, pero, ¿qué había visto en realidad? Un hombre abrazando una mujer, un beso, pero... ¿eran el beso y el abrazo, de dos amantes? ¿Había levantado Serena su rostro hacia Kelvin como hacía con él? ¿Había descubierto en aquel beso aunque fuera un décima parte le la pasión que ardía entre Serena y él?

Dios, qué tonto era. La había acusado de cosas que sabía que no eran ciertas. Cosas que ella jamás haría. Tenía que decirle lo que significaba para él, pero no quería que se marchara de su lado...

—Ojalá le hubiera dado la noticia a tu padre de otro modo —se lamentó Serena con voz rasgada.

—No te preocupes, _glyka mou_. Mi padre está bien. Está en el hospital, pero está despierto y consciente.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo y se echó a llorar.

—No llores, preciosa —Darien la tomó en sus brazos, pero cada vez lloraba con más fuerza—. Perdóname por haberte echado la culpa. Ha debido de ser muy duro descubrir que la piedra es falsa.

—Ha sido horrible. ¡Horrible, Darien! No podía creerlo. Por eso he llamado a Kelvin...

—He hablado sin pensar —reconoció mientras le tomaba el rostro entre ambas manos—. Me temo que es un defecto que tengo. Pregúntales a mis hermanos —añadió con una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Sus ojos se encontraron; los de ella brillaban con tristeza, angustiados. ¿Podía perdonarlo? ¿Cómo podría hacer otra cosa? Amaba a aquel hombre con todo su corazón. Debía de haberse llevado un buen susto con la noticia del infarto de su padre. Podría darle una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?

Además, era el padre del hijo que esperaba.

Tenía que decírselo. Juntos habían creado una nueva vida. Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, Darien tenía derecho a saberlo. Serena no era su madre y él no era como su padre.

—Serena, por favor, dime que me perdonas.

—Ya sabes que sí —dijo por fin, sonriendo entre las lágrimas.

Darien respiró hondo.

—_Glyka mou_. Tenemos que hablar. Sobre nosotros.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—Pero no ahora —la abrazó con fuerza—. Los próximos días van a ser una locura. Tengo que contarle a mi familia lo del diamante y tenemos que decidir qué hacer al respecto. Y luego está el cumpleaños de mi madre...

—¿No se puede posponer la celebración? Tu padre está en el hospital...

—Se trata de una fiesta nacional. Lo primero para la familia real es la responsabilidad de Estado —frunció el ceño—. Ahora que sé lo del diamante, me pregunto si a mi padre le preocupará que creamos que su enfermedad no es nada serio. Si le pasara algo y hubiera que coronar a un nuevo rey... no podríamos hacerlo hasta que se encontrara el auténtico diamante y recuperara su lugar en la corona. ¿Comprendes?

Serena asintió y pensó que los verdaderos reyes y príncipes no tenían unas vidas tan sencillas como los de los cuentos de hadas. Los cuentos de hadas no siempre tenían un final feliz se recordó con un escalofrío.

—¿Qué ocurre, _agape mou_?

—Nada —respondió rápidamente—. Sólo estaba pensando en lo ocupados que vais a estar.

—Podremos soportarlo. Sobre todo si te tengo a mi lado.

Darien la besó y le susurró cosas bonitas mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho. «Ahora», se dijo Serena. «Deja que te pida que te quedes con él y así podrás decirle que estás embarazada».

Entonces sonó su teléfono móvil. Darien contestó de inmediato, con gesto alarmado. Pero no era del hospital, era Endimion.

—Tengo que irme, preciosa —le dijo después de que llegaran Malaquite y Endimion. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y voy a aprovechar para contarles lo del diamante.

—Diles que lo siento mucho.

—No hay nada que sentir, _glyka mou_. Pero si crees que tienes que compensarme por algo —añadió con una pícara sonrisa—, pensaré en alguna manera divertida de que lo hagas.

Serena se echó a reír y lo besó. Cuando le susurró al oído algo que la hizo sonrojar, volvió a besarlo.

—Esta noche—le prometió.

—Esta noche —respondió él antes de marcharse con la corona y los papeles de las pruebas que demostraban la falsedad del diamante.

Pero pasó una noche y luego otra y Darien seguía inmerso en sus obligaciones reales. El misterio del diamante, la enfermedad del rey, la celebración de cumpleaños...

No había tiempo para nada más.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

El día del cumpleaños de la reina fue una excepción. Era invierno, estación en la que la lluvia y los vientos fríos solían golpear Aristo, sin embargo aquel día amaneció cálido y soleado.

Darien ni siquiera lo notó. No había vuelto a casa desde que había dejado a Serena en la casa de invitados. Desde entonces estaba encerrado con sus hermanos. Intentaban encontrar respuestas al misterio del diamante. ¿Quién lo había robado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se hubiese percatado del cambio? ¿Dónde debían empezar a buscar el auténtico? Y, lo más apremiante, ¿cómo podrían mantener el secreto?

Porque tenía que seguir siendo un secreto. No podían permitir que se propagara la noticia de que la piedra había desaparecido.

Por una parte, la noticia sería muy humillante para Aristo. Pero lo más importante serían las posibles consecuencias políticas. ¿Y si algún jeque de Calista se hacía con el diamante? ¿Podría tergiversar el verdadero significado del legado del rey Christos, unir la piedra a la de la corona de Calista y reivindicar su derecho a gobernar ambos reinos?

Era una posibilidad real, algo que podría destruir Aristo.

Darien echaba mucho de menos a Serena. Su sonrisa, su fuerza, su calma. La llamaba siempre que podía y el sonido de su voz era como un oasis de paz en medio de la tormenta.

Ella también lo echaba en falta, pero comprendía que ahora su lugar estuviera en palacio. Por eso, en lugar de hacerle cargar con el peso de sus sentimientos por él, le decía que estaba bien. Que tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero que estaba muy ocupada.

—Aunque estuvieras aquí, apenas podría estar contigo —le dijo aquella mañana—. Tengo mucho trabajo de última hora con el collar de tu madre.

—Ah —respondió él, una sola palabra que le transmitió a Serena su decepción.

A punto estuvo de decirle que era mentira, que apenas podía estar sin él, que si apareciese en la puerta en aquel momento, se lanzaría en sus brazos...

Sin embargo, lo que menos necesitaba Darien en aquellos momentos era tener una mujer colgada del cuello. Los cinco hermanos, pues Hotaru había vuelto de París, eran como malabaristas que trataban de mantener en el aire demasiadas bolas.

El rey había salido del hospital en contra del consejo de los médicos, que habrían querido hacerle más pruebas. Por mucho que Armando afirmara que estaba bien y dijera que era una tontería preocuparse, Darien y sus hermanos pensaban que seguía enfermo. Estaba pálido, parecía haber encogido y tenía en la frente un brillo permanente de sudor. ¿Y por qué no mencionaba nunca el diamante desaparecido? Quizá eso fuera lo más extraño de todo.

—Será mejor que acabemos con la celebración de esta noche... —propuso Darien y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Una vez pasado el cumpleaños podrían poner en marcha la búsqueda del auténtico diamante. Antes de eso, tenía que pasar por casa a ducharse y cambiarse... y a ver a Serena.

—Tendremos media hora para nosotros —le anunció por teléfono—. Pero ya sé cómo podemos aprovecharla al máximo —le dio varios detalles muy explícitos de lo que iban a hacer, a lo cual Serena respondió con una risa seductora.

Darien colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios. Necesitaba esos treinta minutos, no sólo para hacer el amor con ella, también debía decirle lo que había empezado tres días antes. Lo que debería haberle dicho hacía semanas

No quería que se marchara.

Aquello era el comienzo de su relación, no el fin.

En el último mes, Serena se había convertido en parte de él. Lo era... lo era todo para él. A veces, cuando la abrazaba, deseaba decirle...

—¿Darien? —Endimion entró corriendo en el despacho—. Cambio de planes. Hotaru iba a atender a la revista Newsweek, pero mamá la necesita. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo? Malaquite está con los de la BBC, yo voy a hablar con la CNN y Rei, con The New York Times.

Darien miró la hora.

—Tengo que ir a casa, Endimion.

—Quieres decir que quieres ver a Serena —matizó su hermano con una sonrisa.

—No, claro que no. Tengo que recoger el esmoquin... —suspiró con resignación—. Sí, tienes razón. Quiero verla.

—La verás muy pronto. La fiesta empieza dentro de un par de horas. El chófer puede traerte el esmoquin, ¿verdad?

No tenía alternativa. Tenía que hacer frente a su responsabilidad. Esperaba que ella lo comprendiera.

Serena hizo algo más que comprenderlo. Le dijo que no pasaba nada, que además estaría muy ocupada arreglándose. Darien agradeció su comprensión, pero lo cierto era que habría preferido que le dijera que no aguantaba más sin verlo y que había esperado ansiosa para poder pasar un rato con él.

No imaginaba hasta que punto había mentido Serena. Había estado contando las horas para poder verlo. Necesitaba abrazarlo, y tenía que contarle lo del embarazo.

Pero, ¿cuándo?

Era un hombre con muchas responsabilidades, con una vida completamente distinta a la de ella. Quizá se alegrara de tenerla como amante, pero nada más; eso era todo lo que sería para él, no podría ser nada más...

Serena sintió que se le cerraba la garganta.

Quizá no debiera contarle lo del bebé, al menos por el momento.

Esperaría al momento adecuado.

La velada comenzó con un concierto. Había cientos de invitados que sonrieron y aplaudieron cuando la reina Neherenia apareció del brazo del Rey. Todas las miradas se centraron en la homenajeada.

Todas menos la de Darien, que se encontraba junto a la puerta aguardando la llegada de Serena.

—¿Darien? —susurró una voz.

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, tan hermosa con el cabello suelto y un vestido de seda del color del jerez, que Darien creyó que se le había parado el corazón al verla.

No se detuvo a pensar, la agarró de la mano, se la llevó a la terraza y la besó apasionadamente.

—Serena —susurró, encantado, mientras sentía cómo se derretía entre sus brazos—, _kardula mou_, eres la mujer más bella del mundo.

—Y tú mi príncipe, eres el hombre más guapo del planeta Tierra —respondió ella con una tierna sonrisa.

—Por fin estás aquí. ¿Le has dado el collar a mi padre?

—Sí, parecía satisfecho con el resultado final. Me ha dicho que se lo dará a tu madre a medianoche —hizo una pausa y lo miró—. ¿Está bien? Parece...

—Muy enfermo. Lo sé. Intentamos convencerlo de cancelar la fiesta, pero no hubo manera —Darien la apretó con fuerza contra sí—. No hablemos de eso. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Era el momento de decir que también ella quería decirle algo.

—Serena, sé que se suponía que... Sé que decidimos que tú... —Darien levantó la mirada hacia el techo y meneó la cabeza con frustración—. Lo que intento decir es...

—¡Alteza! ¡Príncipe Darien!

En cuanto oyó al secretario, Darien supo que se trataba de su padre.

—Han tenido que llevarse al rey, señor.

Darien echó a correr y Serena fue tras él.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el salón del trono, señor. Hay un helicóptero de camino. ¿Alteza? —el secretario agarró a Darien del brazo, un gesto tan inusual que tanto el príncipe como Serena lo miraron, sorprendidos—. Quiere ver a la señorita Tsukino —tragó saliva antes de decir algo más—. A solas.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Serena—. No puede ser. Toda la familia Chiba se encontraba reunida junto a las puertas del salón del trono. Parecían preocupados y desconcertados.

—Mi marido quiere verla, señorita Tsukino —le dijo la Reina al ver que Serena vacilaba—. Pase por favor. Me parece que no hay tiempo que perder.

—Adelante —dijo Darien, y le acarició levemente la mejilla.

Las puertas se cerraron a su espalda.

Era la primera vez que Serena entraba al salón del trono y, aunque no era grande, resultaba imponente.

—Acérquese —ordenó el Rey con un hilo de voz.

Estaba recostado en un sofá de terciopelo granate. Serena fue hacia él con el corazón en un puño. Se estaba muriendo, pensó nada más verlo.

—Aún no estoy muerto, señorita Tsukino —dijo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Acérquese un poco más

—Majestad, su familia está fuera. Seguro que quiere verlos...

—No debería haber descubierto que el diamante de la corona es falso.

Serena tardó en reaccionar.

—¿Usted lo sabía?

El Rey apretó los labios y cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor. Serena quiso ir hacia la puerta a pedir ayuda, pero él la agarró de la muñeca.

—Mi hijo está enamorado de usted.

—¿Qué?

—Darien la ama, señorita Tsukino. Quizá él aún no lo sepa, pero así es —tomó aire a duras penas—. Pero usted no debe corresponderle.

—Majestad, se lo ruego. Está muy enfermo...

—Razón de más para que preste atención a lo que digo —repuso con ciertos vestigios de su brusquedad de siempre—. Tiene que comprender que en la vida de los miembros de la realeza no hay sitio para el amor.

—Señor, no creo que éste sea el momento...

—Un príncipe se debe a su pueblo, a quien debe todo su respeto y compromiso. Mis hijos se casarán algún día —consiguió decir entre jadeos—, pero lo harán con jóvenes de sangre real que comprendan lo que se espera de ellas.

Serena se derrumbó a los pies del sofá. Sentía las lágrimas agolpándosele en los ojos, pero parpadeó con furia para no derramar ni una sola.

—Yo amo a su hijo —susurró—. Comprendo sus responsabilidades y le ayudaré a cumplirlas.

—Si realmente lo amas, te alejarás de él.

—¡No! No puede pedirnos eso. Ni a él ni a mí. Si Darien me ama...

—Mi hijo se debe a su pueblo. Un príncipe que se enamora de la mujer que no debe puede acabar con su país. Podría destruir a su nación y a sí mismo. Serena, si amas a mi hijo como dices, debes abandonarlo. No le digas el motivo. Darien no debe enterarse nunca de que lo amas. Debes marcharte, salir de su vida y no mirar atrás.

—Me pide demasiado —dijo, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas—. ¡No tiene derecho!

—Quiero a mi país y, aunque quizá no me creas, también quiero a mis hijos —lanzó un agónico suspiro—. Darien cree que puedes hacerlo feliz, pero no es así, Serena. Tu amor lo destruirá. Tienes que dejarlo libre.

—Majestad...

El Rey se llevó la mano a la garganta y abrió la boca para tomar el aire que le faltaba. Serena se puso en pie de un salto y pidió ayuda a gritos.

—Serena —susurró Armando.

Se abrió la puerta y entró toda la familia, pero antes de que llegaran junto a él, Armando volvió a agarrarla de la muñeca.

—Prométemelo —imploró—. Júrame que harás lo que sabes que debes hacer.

Serena miró al rey entre lágrimas... y supo que tenía razón. No podía formar parte de la vida de Darien. Él era un príncipe y ella... ella no era nadie.

—Lo juro —dijo ella.

En los labios de Armando apareció una tenue sonrisa antes de que dejara caer la cabeza sobre el almohadón. Su familia lo rodeó. La Reina se arrodillo junto a él, le agarró la mano y se echó a llorar.

—Se ha ido —se lamentó—. ¡Se ha ido!

Sus cinco hijos la consolaron con abrazos.

Serena hizo lo único que podía hacer, lo que le había pedido Armando. Lo que, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que debía hacer.

Salió del salón, del palacio.

Y de la vida de Darien.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

La muerte de un rey producía un vacío que debía llenarse a toda prisa para velar por la seguridad y la estabilidad del país.

Al principio, todo era confusión.

A pesar de su enfermedad, la muerte de Armando había sido repentina. La familia Chiba se había reunido alrededor del cuerpo sin vida; en el palacio, lleno de invitados de la celebración por el cumpleaños de la reina, no tardaron en propagarse los rumores. Endimion consoló a sus hermanas. Malaquite, como hijo mayor, pronto sería nombrado Príncipe Regente, por lo que inmediatamente se vio rodeado de guardias que debían velar por la seguridad del nuevo jefe de estado. Darien, mientras tanto, abrazaba a su madre.

Pero en todo momento a pesar del tumulto y la conmoción, no dejó de mirar a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Serena? La necesitaba y seguramente ella también a él. Había estado con su padre en el momento de su muerte.

Sin duda necesitaría sus abrazos, su consuelo. Y él la necesitaba a ella.

Tenía que encontrarla, pero Neherenia estaba destrozada. No podía abandonar a su madre hasta que estuviera más tranquila, así que se dijo a sí mismo que no debía preocuparse; seguramente Serena habría encontrado al chófer y se habría marchado a casa, o quizá lo esperara en algún lugar tranquilo del palacio.

Pronto estaría a solas con ella y le diría lo que ahora tenía la certeza de que sentía desde hacía semanas. La amaba. La adoraba. No concebía su vida sin ella.

No sólo la quería como amante.

Quería que se convirtiese en su esposa.

La muerte tenía el poder de hacer que un hombre se diera cuenta de lo que realmente importaba.

Y lo que importaba, lo único que importaba para él, era Serena.

Sumida en el dolor de la pérdida, la nación se refugiaba en sus tradiciones.

La capilla ardiente de Armando permanecería en palacio durante tres días. Malaquite sería nombrado oficialmente Príncipe Regente, aunque sin la mitad del diamante Stefani, no podría ser coronado como rey hasta que el verdadero diamante volviera a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía en la corona de Aristo.

Cada uno de los hermanos se ocuparía de una tarea. A Darien le correspondió organizar los funerales de Estado, por lo que no pudo volver a casa aquella noche. Sin embargo, cuando conducía hacia allí al amanecer, no pensaba en nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la isla, pues le preocupaba algo mucho más importante.

Serena.

No la había encontrado en el palacio; el chófer, que seguía allí, le había dicho que no la había visto. Darien no había dejado de llamarla al teléfono móvil, pero sólo había conseguido dejarle decenas de mensajes. Al principio le decía que trataría de escaparse lo antes posible, luego le preguntaba dónde estaba con verdadera desesperación.

Cuando por fin llegó a la casa de la bahía estaba frenético.

—¿Serena? —gritó en cuanto abrió la puerta—. ¿Serena?

No hubo respuesta. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Vacía.

—Serena —dijo de nuevo y volvió a bajar las escaleras, donde se tropezó con Luna.

—Alteza. Todos lo sentimos mucho. Le damos nuestro más sincero pésame...

—Sí. Gracias. ¿Dónde está la señorita Tsukino?

Luna se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Darien maldijo entre dientes... y luego respiró aliviado. Ya sabía dónde iba a encontrarla. En el taller. Probablemente se había refugiado en el trabajo, como hacía siempre.

Pero la casa de invitados estaba tan vacía y silenciosa como el dormitorio. Había algo en ese silencio que le encogió el estómago. Volvió corriendo a la casa y al dormitorio, esa vez encendió la luz...

En ese instante supo con certeza que Serena se había ido.

La habitación estaba fría, como si le hubieran arrebatado la vida. En el vestidor seguía colgada toda la ropa que él le había regalado, como recuerdos del pasado. Su maleta no estaba.

—Serena —murmuró, desconcertado.

¿Qué había pasado? Se dio la vuelta lentamente... y entonces vio el sobre que había sobre la cama. Alteza, decía. Era revelador que no hubiera escrito Darien.

Sacó la nota que contenía y la leyó. Era breve. Decía que sentía enormemente el fallecimiento de su padre. Aunque sólo lo había visto un par de veces, había llegado a respetarlo. Decía que le habría gustado decirle aquello personalmente, pero...

Ese «pero» le encogió el estómago.

Pero sabía que tras la muerte del rey, él estaría muy ocupado y no veía motivo para cargarlo con un quehacer más, sobre todo cuando ella tenía que volver a Nueva York de todos modos, ahora que había cumplido con todas sus obligaciones.

«Obligaciones».

Darien apartó la mirada del papel, su rostro era una máscara de incredulidad. ¿Eso era lo que había sido todo para ella? ¿El acostarse con él había sido una más de sus obligaciones? ¿Tan aliviada estaba de poder marcharse que ni siquiera había esperado a despedirse de él?

Leyó la nota una y otra vez. Después soltó un grito de angustia, surgido de un rincón de su alma cuya existencia desconocía hasta entonces. Rompió la nota en mil pedazos.

Un funeral de Estado no era nada sencillo.

Durante tres días visitaron la capilla ardiente un sinfín de amigos, familiares y jefes de Estado. Entre esos últimos estaba el rey jeque Zakari Al'Farisi, como representante de la isla de Calista. Zakari, que era un hombre orgulloso e implacable, habló con la prensa y ofreció sus condolencias a Neherenia. Sin embargo durante las conversaciones privadas que mantuvo con los príncipes de la familia Chiba, sus palabras no fueron tan amables. En realidad sus comentarios resultaban inquietantes.

Parecía estar al corriente de la desaparición de la mitad del diamante Stefani. Aunque se había decidido mantenerlo en secreto, era evidente que la noticia había llegado a Calista. Y eso era peligroso. Malaquiten no podía ser coronado rey sin el verdadero diamante... y cada vez parecía más posible que, tal y como Darien había temido, el diamante pudiera caer en otras manos y que algún príncipe de Calista aprovechara las circunstancias para hacerse con el trono de Aristo.

Además de esos problemas de Estado, Darien estaba preocupado por su familia, sobre todo por Hotaru y Rei, que estaban destrozadas por la muerte de su padre. Sus hermanas buscaban consuelo en Endimion, mientras que la Reina recurría a él.

Todo eso no le dejaba tiempo para pensar, o al menos así debería haber sido. Pero de noche, incapaz de pegar ojo, no podía parar de pensar en Serena, a quien había decidido odiar tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo por haber llegado a pensar que la amaba.

Porque no era así.

La vida volvería a la normalidad y pronto se olvidaría de ella.

Mentira.

Lo cierto era que, por mucho que retomara su vida de antes, nada volvería a ser igual. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Curiosamente, nadie de su familia le preguntó por Serena hasta una mañana en que la reina lo llamó para pedirle que desayunaran juntos. Darien estaba muy ocupado, pero no podía fallar a su madre en aquellos duros momentos.

Al principio hablaron de todo y de nada, pero luego, sin previo aviso, Neherenia le preguntó por qué se había ido Serena.

—¿Por qué no iba a marcharse? —respondió Darien, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aquí ya había terminado su trabajo.

—No te estoy hablando de su trabajo —dijo Neherenia—. Hablo de lo que había entre ella y tú.

—Madre, creo que te equivocas. Entre nosotros no...

—Darien, soy tu madre. Y también soy una mujer. Reconozco el amor cuando lo veo. No había más que miraros para saber que estabais enamorados. ¿Por qué la has dejado marchar?

Darien pensó media docena de respuestas que podrían haber resultado creíbles, pero de pronto se encontró diciendo la verdad.

—Yo no la he dejado. Ella me abandonó. Disfrutó... disfrutó del tiempo que pasamos juntos, pero...

—Tonterías. Serena te ama. Todos lo vimos.

—¡No es cierto! —Darien se puso en pie bruscamente—. Se fue la noche que murió papá. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer yo? ¿Ir detrás de ella y olvidarme de mis obligaciones?

—Tus obligaciones —murmuró Neherenia—. Sí, siempre se entrometen en todo —miró a su hijo a los ojos—. ¿Alguna vez le dijiste que la amabas?

—No.

—Quizá deberías haberlo hecho.

Sí, pensó Darien. Debería haberlo hecho. En el fondo siempre lo había sabido. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Ahora era demasiado tarde.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde —le dijo su madre y Darien se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta—. Darien, el amor es algo muy valioso. No lo desperdicies.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, madre? Sé que respetabas a papá, pero nunca pensé que lo amaras realmente —Darien respiró hondo, angustiado y arrepentido—. Dios, mamá, perdona. No debería haber...

—Es verdad, hijo. Yo no amaba a Armando, ni tampoco él a mí —los ojos de la Reina brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas—. Por eso precisamente sé que no debes dejar que se te escape el amor. Tienes derecho a ser feliz, Darien.

El tiempo de Nueva York parecía reflejar la desolación de Serena. Se sentía sola sin Darien, sin Aristo y sin la felicidad que había encontrado allí con él.

Le hacía bien estar ocupada, tenía un millón de encargos de tiendas que siempre la habían rechazado y que ahora llamaban a su puerta. La primera en hacerlo fue L'Orangerie.

Y, bueno, había otra cosa buena en su vida. Algo que al principio la había aterrado y que ahora parecía un milagro. El médico le había confirmado que estaba embarazada y Molly estaba convencida de que iba a ser niña.

A ella no le importaba, iba a querer a ese bebé con todo su corazón fuera niño o niña. Cuando fuera mayor le hablaría de su padre y le diría que era un hombre bueno, generoso y magnífico.

Había seguido con interés las noticias referidas a Aristo, noticias que no mencionaban en ningún momento la desaparición del diamante. Había seguido el funeral de Armando por televisión. La familia real parecía triste, pero tranquila. Resultaba evidente que Darien estaba siendo un gran apoyo para su madre.

Sólo con ver su imagen, se le había encogido el corazón.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?

Levantó la mirada hacia Kelvin, que estaba trabajando en la otra mesa. Molly y él se habían portado muy bien con ella; se habían alegrado de la noticia del embarazo, pero no le habían hecho preguntas. Algo que ella había agradecido.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apenas podía ver el molde de cera en el que estaba trabajando.

—¿Serena?

—Sí —se pasó la mano por los ojos y se obligó a sonreír—. Estoy bien. Creo que se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

—¿Quieres que termine yo ese molde?

—No, gracias. Ya casi está acabado. Es tarde. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos por hoy?

—Como quieras. Así podré pasar a hacer la compra de camino a casa.

—Date prisa entonces.

Kelvin recogió sus cosas y se despidió de ella con un beso. Serena logró no derramar una sola lágrima hasta que él se hubo marchado, pero luego se derrumbó.

Molly decía que eran las hormonas. Lo que ocurría era que no soportaba la idea de no volver a estar en brazos de Darien, por más que tratara de convencerse de que tenía una vida plena sin él...

Llamaron a la puerta.

Serena se levantó a abrir, secándose los ojos. Quizá Kelvin había olvidado algo, aunque si hubiera sido él, habría abierto con su llave.

Volvieron a llamar.

—¿Sí? —no hubo respuesta, por lo que Serena dedujo que sería otro periodista tratando de sonsacarle información sobre Aristo—. Escuche, ya he dicho que no voy a conceder ninguna entrevista. Así que, sea quien sea...

—Abre la puerta, Serena.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. No. No podía ser.

—Serena, ¿me has oído? Abre la puerta.

—Vete —dijo ella por fin.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. O me abres o tiro la puerta abajo.

—No quiero verte —dijo Serena después del primer golpe—. Kelvin está aquí. Dice...

—Que he sido un estúpido y tiene razón.

—¿Has hablado con Kelvin?

—Ahora mismo, en la escalera —su voz se suavizó al otro lado de la puerta—. Tienes mucha suerte de tener un amigo tan bueno. Serena, _glyka mou_, déjame entrar.

Serena tragó saliva y finalmente corrió el cerrojo.

—No quiero hablar contigo —comenzó a decir, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver a Darien, al hombre en el que no había podido dejar de pensar.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No podía dejar que la viera llorar. Intentó cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Darien fue más rápido. Coló la pierna por el hueco y abrió del todo. Serena se echó atrás.

Él había tenido mucho tiempo en el avión para pensar lo que iba a decir. Debía hacerle saber que no toleraba que ninguna mujer lo abandonase sin siquiera decirle adiós, sin darle una explicación. Por mucho que dijera su madre, ninguna mujer abandonaba de ese modo al hombre que amaba.

Tampoco estaba seguro de amarla él. ¿Qué clase de hombre amaba a una mujer que lo abandonaba?

Todo aquello era lo que había pensado tratando de ser lógico, pero lo cierto era que cuanto más se acercaba a su casa, más se le había acelerado el corazón. Todos sus planes y sus dudas se habían disuelto bajo la lluvia. Y cuando se había encontrado con aquel hombre en la escalera, había sabido que era Kelvin, y éste a su vez lo había reconocido... y lo había mirado con verdadero odio.

Darien no podía culparlo. Él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

—¿Eres el príncipe? —le había dicho Kelvin con una especie de gruñido—. Serena te quiere, estúpido, aunque no la merezcas.

Darien había sonreído y le había tendido la mano

—Tienes razón —le había dicho y con eso había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa a Kelvin.

Se habían dado un apretón de manos y luego Kelvin se había echado a un lado para dejarlo subir.

Una vez en la puerta del loft, se había quedado paralizado por el miedo...

Pero no había tardado en recuperar la cordura.

Haría todo lo que fuera necesario para merecer el amor de Serena y ahora que la tenía frente a él, con sólo mirarla a los ojos, supo que ella ya le había entregado su corazón, que siempre había sido suyo.

Serena lo amaba y él a ella. Por nada del mundo volvería a perderla.

Así que al final no hubo preguntas, ni discursos, ni dudas. Sólo un hombre que desnudó su alma ante la mujer que amaba dando un paso al frente y tendiéndole los brazos. Y, gracias a Dios, ella, su amada Serena, se lanzó a sus brazos con un sollozo.

La besó una y otra vez. En la boca, en los ojos, en el pelo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —le preguntó después de un largo rato.

—Porque en tu vida no hay lugar para mí —dijo ella, devolviéndole cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro.

—Te amo, Serena. «Tú» eres mi vida.

Serena se estremeció al oír aquello, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ser.

—¿Tú me amas?

¿Cómo podría mentirle? ¿Cómo negar lo que ardía en su corazón?

—Sí —susurró—. Te amo, Darien. Te adoro, pero no puedo estar contigo. Yo no estoy hecha para ser la amante de nadie.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió tajantemente con esa fuerza que Serena tanto amaba—. Vas a ser mi esposa. Vas a casarte conmigo.

Aquellas palabras valían más que cualquier diamante del mundo. Ella supo en ese momento que las atesoraría en su memoria durante el resto de su vida, aunque nunca pudiese suceder lo que decían.

—No puedo casarme contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un príncipe. Tienes obligaciones, deberes.

—Si no te tengo a ti, _glyka mou_, no tengo nada. Tú eres mi corazón, mi alegría, mi amor.

Qué fácil sería rendirse y decir que se casaría con él... Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Lo amaba demasiado como para arruinarle la vida.

—Darien, escúchame Tu padre tenía razón—. Darien la miró sin comprender.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La noche que murió, Armando me dijo que no te convenía. Que si te amaba, debía dejarte. Dijo que...

—¿Por eso quiso verte a solas? —preguntó Darien con furia—. ¿Para decirte que te fueras?

—No. Sí. Era algo más. Dijo que quería lo mejor para ti.

—Tú eres lo mejor para mí, _glyka mou_.

—Pero... creo que sabía algo sobre el diamante. Me parece que es posible que tu padre tuviera algo que ver con la desaparición del auténtico.

—Ahora no me importa el diamante —aseguró Darien—. Lo único que me importa eres tú. Lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y la vida que vamos a compartir... ¿Qué?

Serena estaba riéndose, o quizá lloraba. Darien no estaba seguro, sólo sabía que acababa de decir algo que le había llegado al alma.

Y entonces lo supo.

La agarró por los hombros y la miró de arriba abajo. Estaba distinta. Su rostro parecía más redondeado y también sus pechos. Y, bajo el delantal, había sin duda una curva delicada pero evidente.

De pronto lo comprendió todo. Las náuseas, el cansancio y ahora todos esos cambios que hacían que estuviera aún más bella.

—Serena —dijo con una incipiente sonrisa en los labios—. Serena, mi amor, ¿estás embarazada?

Lo miró. Podría haber mentido, decirle que no... —Sí —respondió suavemente.

Darien se echó a reír, la estrechó en sus brazos y la cubrió de besos.

—Un bebé —dijo, maravillado—. ¡Cielo santo, estamos embarazados! —la miró a los ojos—. Dímelo, Serena. Dime que me amas tanto como yo a ti, dime que vas a hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa.

Serena pensó lo mucho que había cambiado todo. Recordó un tiempo en el que Darien habría exigido saber si realmente era hijo suyo. Se dio cuenta de que había cruzado el océano por ella. Pensó en las palabras del rey Armando, en lo fría y vacía que habría sido la vida que quería para su hijo.

—Darien —dijo, porque si uno no se arriesgaba, ¿de qué servía estar vivo?—. Darien, te amo. Eres tú el que me haces un honor pidiendo que me case contigo.

—¿Eso es un «sí»?

Serena se echó a reír aunque también estaba llorando, pero esa vez eran lágrimas de alegría.

—Sí —dijo—. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Darien, su Darien, la besó. Luego cerró la puerta con el pie, la levantó en brazos y se la llevó a la cama.

Fin


End file.
